A New World I Never Noticed
by kingofe3
Summary: "When there is death...there is life." "When there is life...there is death" "When there is war... there is nothing." Over 5, 000 hits! -Old Story, does not reflect my current writing-
1. Chapter 1

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.1

"A Bleach & Mai HiME crossover"

The Shinigami, while protectors of the spirits never accepted for the living to be so powerful.

The HiMEs, while strong never excepted for the dead to be alive.

Both worlds shall crossover into a single battle.

"When there is life… there is death." "When there is death… there is life." "When there is war… there is nothing."

This is only the beginning…

Scene: Mai's apartment

Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi quickly run out of the building

Mikoto: Mai, wait… up.

Mai: Come on, Mikoto! If we don't hurry then we're going to be late!

Mikoto: But we haven't even eaten yet!

Mai: We'll eat later, come on!

Scene changes to Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo Kurosaki wakes up unbeatably

Ichigo: Holy crap! I'm late!

Ichigo quickly gets changed and runs out of his house

Ichigo: Yuzu! I'm skipping breakfast! See you later!

Ichigo runs to school

Ichigo: (Dammit, out of all days to be late!)

Ichigo and Mai: Today's not my day!

A few hours later

Ichigo walks down a street

Ichigo: (Man, I don't why I keep going to school late. Must be because of all the training I'm doing.)

Ichigo thinks about Aizen's betrayal

Ichigo: (No way! I can't stop training now! I have to get stronger!)

Ichigo receives a phone call

Ichigo answers it

Ichigo: Hello?

Unknown: Hello?

Ichigo: Huh? Who is this?

Yamamoto: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Old man? How did you know my phone number?

Yamamoto: That is not important right now. We have an emergency.

Ichigo: What is it?

Yamamoto: There seems to be a presence of Hollows in another area besides Kurakura Town, we would you to investigate the matter at once.

Ichigo: Another area? Does this have anything to do with the…

Yamamoto: Yes… um… either way Rukia Kuchiki is already there as we speak, so we need you to go there immediately.

Ichigo: Rukia's there? Is it that important?

Unknown: Look! Just do it!

Ichigo: Old man?

Yamamoto: Yes?

Ichigo: Is someone else there?

Yamamoto: No not at all! Just me and my nurses, you know because I'm so old!

Ichigo: Okay… I'll go there right away.

Yamamoto: The place you need to go to is called Fuka Academy. It's about one hour from Kurakura Town. You can find the location in the phone book or whatever you youngsters use today.

Ichigo: Right… I'm on my way.

Ichigo hangs up and returns home

Scene changes to an unknown location

A figure hangs up his phone

Unknown: That was a close one. Almost didn't get him. Oh, well time to call the other one.

An hour later

Scene changes to Fuka Academy

Mai and Mikoto walk home

Mai sighs in relief

Mai: Finally it's time to go home!

Mikoto: Let's go home and eat.

Mai: Of course. What would you like to eat?

Mikoto: Come on, Mai. That's an easy one. Anything!

Mai laughs

Mai: I'll think of something.

Mikoto senses something

Mikoto: Mai, I smell something evil!

Mai: Huh? Is it an Orphan?

Mikoto: I don't know, but it sure isn't nice.

Mai: Alright, let's check it out.

Mai and Mikoto run to the location

Scene changes to Ichigo walking around

Ichigo: Alright, where did that thing go?

Mai and Mikoto run to the same location

Mai: Do you sense it?

Mikoto: No, but its close!

Mai notices Ichigo

Mai: (Who is that guy? And why is he wielding a sword?)

Ichigo thinks to himself

Ichigo: (Come on, if I think about then it has to be close.)

An octopus shaped Hollow appears

Ichigo and Mikoto: There it is!

The Hollow roars at Ichigo

Mai: Wait. It's targeting him?

Ichigo takes out Zangetsu

Ichigo: Alright you over-sized fish. You wouldn't get away this time!

Mai: What's he doing?

Mikoto: That's not a fish. It's an octopus.

The Hollow attacks Ichigo

Ichigo uses Shunpo and cuts off three of the Hollow's tentacles

The Hollow screams in pain

Ichigo prepares to strike

The Hollow attacks again

Ichigo notices it and dodges the attack

Ichigo uses Shunpo to appear above it

Ichigo: Your mine!

Ichigo charges Getsuga Tensho

The Hollow prepares to bite him

Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho and destroys the Hollow

Mai and Mikoto are shocked

Ichigo lands on the ground

Ichigo: Alright, now it's time to…

Mai: Who are you?

Ichigo notices Mai and Mikoto

Ichigo looks around confused

Ichigo: Are you… talking to me?

Mai: Yes?

Ichigo: And you can hear me?

Mikoto: Yes?

Ichigo is dumbfounded and thinks to himself

Ichigo: (What the hell? How can they see, are they like Chad and Orihime or Arrancars?)

Ichigo looks at them

Mai: Yes?

Ichigo goes back to thought

Ichigo: (No, they don't have masks or Zanpakutos. So how exactly can they see me?)

Mai: Is he ignoring us?

A small Orphan appears behind Ichigo

Mai: Look out!

Ichigo: Huh?

Ichigo is cut deeply by it

Ichigo is shocked and falls to the ground

Ichigo: (Dammit. I let my guard down.)

Mikoto quickly kills the Orphan

Mai runs to Ichigo's side

Mai: Hey! Are you alright? Stay with me!

Ichigo: (Damn…)

Ichigo loses consciousness

Later at the Fuka Academy Infirmary

Ichigo slowly regains wakes up

Ichigo: What the… where am I?

Unknown: You're awake.

Ichigo notices Mashiro Kazahana and Fumi Himeno

Ichigo: Who are you? What is this place?

Mashiro: We're still healing you. I'm Mashiro Kazahana, the director of Fuka Academy where you are currently at.

Ichigo: Fuka Academy? (Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be here.)

Mai: You're awake.

Ichigo: Huh?

Mai walks in

Mai: Thank god. You didn't seem to be alive after a cut like that.

Ichigo: Cut? When did I…?

Ichigo remembers what happen

Ichigo: Damn. I forgot about that. Anyway, sorry to have worried you... um…

Mai: Mai Tokiha, nice to meet you.

Ichigo: Ichigo Kurosaki, likewise.

Scene changes to outside

A figure looks from a tree

Unknown: Alright. This was way too easy. Looks like I'm going to have to investigate now.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.2

Elsewhere a ghost runs from a shadow

Ghost: Damn it! Why don't you bother someone your own…

The Ghost runs into another shadow

The shadows corner the ghost

Ghost: Wait… please. Don't eat…

The shadows attack the ghost

Ghost: MEEEEEEEEEEE!

Scene changes to the infirmary

Ichigo talks on the phone

Ichigo: Hey, sorry I… Hey don't yell me! It's not my fault I… Alright, I'll be there soon. Bye.

Ichigo hangs up and sighs

Ichigo: (It's been two days since I've been here. My wound been healed by now.)

Ichigo looks up in the sky and notices someone wearing a zoot suit walking in air

Ichigo: What the…

Ichigo quickly leaves

Natsuki walks in with food

Natsuki: Hey, moocher, I brought…

Natsuki notices Ichigo is gone and he has left his Shinigami Badge

Scene changes to the outside of Fuka Academy

Ichigo chases after the unknown being

Ichigo: Hey, wait!

The being looks at Ichigo and glares at him

Unknown: Ichigo Kurosaki. Never thought I meet you in person until it was finished.

Ichigo: What? How do you know my name? Who are you?

The being appears behind Ichigo

Unknown: Damn, you're loud.

Ichigo quickly turns around and notices he's gone

The being appears in front of Ichigo

Ichigo steps back and brings out Zangetsu

Unknown: And you're slow too. Maybe, I should just kill you and get this over with. No, master wouldn't like that.

Ichigo: Damn you!

Ichigo performs Bankai

Ichigo: You may be fast now, but now I'm on a different level.

The being looks at Ichigo with a confused face

Unknown: Well, aren't you going to use Hollow mask too?

Ichigo: (What? He knows about that too?)

Unknown: Seriously! You are so stupid I can't even fight you at my best! I'm leaving! Ciao.

Ichigo: Hey, wait a second! Who are you?

Unknown: I'm not your enemy, neither your friend. But you will help us or else… well you don't want to know.

The being disappears

Ichigo stands in shock

Mai and Mikoto notice Ichigo

Mai: Ichigo! There you are! Natsuki told us you left without saying anything.

Ichigo: Sorry, I just…

Mikoto: No excuses. An injured person shouldn't walk around.

Mai: Well said, Mikoto.

Ichigo: But, I'm not injured any…

Mai grabs Ichigo's hand and forcibly escorts back to the direction of the academy

Mai: No buts. Come on, now.

Ichigo: Hey, what's your problem? I said I was perfectly fine! Are you still mad at me for what happened yesterday?

Mai: No, what makes you say that?

Mikoto: Huh? But, weren't you…

Mai covers Mikoto's mouth

Mai: It's nothing! Nothing at all!

Ichigo: Look, sorry I can't stay or whatever. I just received a call from a friend that I have to go back.

Mai: I know that… but there are still some things I need to ask you.

Ichigo: Like what… my birthday?

Mai: You know, most would think a phone number… anyway it's basically what you are and what these things called "Hollows" are.

Ichigo: I can't tell you that.

Mai: Why not?

Ichigo: Because it doesn't really concern you. I don't want to drag you in something unrelated.

Mai: Unrelated? That thing showed up at Fuka Academy! I have never seen something like that before in all my life! You just expect me to forget what I saw? What if something like this happens again? What if that thing actually hurts someone? I'm I just supposed to let it happen?

Ichigo is silent and remembers himself saying something similar

Mikoto: Mai…

Mai: I'm sorry for keeping you from going back home or whatever it is you have to do, but I need to know. Please, Ichigo. Tell me.

Ichigo: I…

Unknown: Come on, Ichigo. You could at least come up with a good excuse.

Ichigo: What? Who said that?

Another unknown being wearing a black cloak approaches them

The three stare at him

Unknown: Hello! Nice to meet you! Name's Saki Kotokami!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.3

Saki: Like I said, my name is Saki Kotokami. And I'm here to…

Ichigo attacks Saki, which he barely dodges

Mai: What the hell is your problem, Ichigo? You can't just attack people like that without their knowledge and consent!

Ichigo: Never mind that. You're with him, aren't you?

Saki: Huh? Who are talking about?

Ichigo: Quit playing around! I know you saw him!

Saki: Ok, ok. Geez, you're bossy. I bet you're famous with the ladies, huh?

Ichigo gets angry

Saki: Just kidding.

Elsewhere

The man in the zoot suit before talks with a woman with purple hair in a lab coat

Unknown: So, did you read the data I got from him?

Unknown (Lab Coat): Yeah, lucky you were there. Thanks to your obvious attitude I got plenty of data. However, you could have forced him to use his mask you know?

Unknown: Forget it. It'll be a waste of time fighting him like that.

Unknown (Lab Coat): Don't tell me you were afraid he might have killed you?

Unknown: Screw you, Katherine. Just play with toys and leave me out of it.

Katherine: Alexander.

He looks back at her

Katherine: Thank you.

Alexander: Whatever. And don't call me that.

Back at the scene

Saki: To make a long story short, the guy you met earlier was a combine version of an Orphan and a Hollow fused together. Call it a "Crea" if you want. This is short for the word "creature". He eats ghosts just like a Hollow would, however he is much more dangerous because he's a lot stronger.

Mai: I see.

Ichigo: Makes sense.

Mikoto nods

Saki: Now I'm the same as him, however I was already a Hollow but was forced to fuse an Orphan, so I lost my desire to eat ghost. The thing we have common is the fact we were both created by the Sears Foundation.

The three nod at this

Saki: And finally, the reason I came to you is because I need you're help to stop them! So will you help me?

All three: No.

Saki is shocked

Saki: But… I just…

Ichigo: Look who ever you are; just keep me out of this.

Mai: Sorry, but I just finish an adventure some time ago, so no.

Mikoto: If Mai doesn't want to do it then I don't.

Saki: …

The three prepare to leave

Saki: So, even if I told you something that might interest you will you still resist?

Ichigo: Likely.

Saki: I'm the one who brought you here, Ichigo.

Ichigo stops

Saki: Don't believe me? It was quite easy.

Saki covers his mouth

Saki's voice imitates Yamamoto's

Saki: Listen Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. We have a very serious situation in another location outside Kurakura Town that needs your attention. We need as many forces as possible in this location.

Saki appears in front of Ichigo

Saki's voice now imitates Rukia's

Saki: Please Ichigo…

Saki stops

Saki: Help us.

Ichigo glares angrily at Saki and clutches his sword

Mai touches Ichigo's hand

Ichigo: ?

Mai: It's alright, Ichigo. He's just trying to anger you. Don't fall for it.

Ichigo calms down

Saki: Well? How about it?

Saki reaches his hand out to Ichigo

Ichigo thinks about what Alexander said

Ichigo: Tell me. Are you working with him?

Saki: No, I despise him. However, I wish to eat him.

Ichigo: Alright, I'll listen to what you have to say.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.4

Scene changes to Natsuki examining Ichigo's badge

Natsuki: (What a weird looking badge? Is this supposed to be skull?)

The badge starts flashing

Natsuki: What the…

Rukia and Renji appear

Renji: Huh? You're not Ichigo.

Rukia: Who are you? Answer me, child.

Natsuki: Child? Who are you calling a child, shrimp?

Rukia: Why you…

Renji: Calm down, Rukia. You shouldn't get anger about what normal humans say to you.

Natsuki: You're one to talk, No Brow.

Renji: Why you… Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

Rukia: Renji. She can't be a normal human if she can see us like this.

Renji: Yeah, you're right. And she has Ichigo's badge. We better take her in.

Natsuki summons her guns

Rukia and Renji draw their swords

Natsuki summons Duran

Renji: Is that a Hollow?

Rukia activates her Shikai

Rukia: Juhaku!

Ice moves towards Natsuki

Natsuki and Duran jump out of the window

Rukia and Renji give chase

Scene changes back to Ichigo and the others as they walk back to the school

Saki stops

Mai: Huh? What's wrong?

Saki: I've been thinking, if we're going to work with each other, shouldn't we begin to trust each one other?

Ichigo: No duh. That's what I've been trying to talk to you about.

Saki: Well, I should tell you this since you're going to find out anyway.

Saki looks at Ichigo

Saki: I hacked your phone.

Ichigo: What?

Saki: I may not look like it, but I'm a tech wiz. I hacked your phone before you came here, so you would only be able to call me.

Ichigo: No way…

Ichigo tries to call Yuzu

Saki picks and answers as Yuzu

Saki: Hello?

Ichigo: You son of a…

Saki: Brother! You shouldn't talk to your little sister like that!

Ichigo: I'll kill you!

Mikoto and Mai hold Ichigo back

Saki: Second, I kind of use your credit card to fly all the way over here from America.

Ichigo: You what?

Saki: Yeah, I also flew first-class and bought a lot of food, so… you might want to talk with your credit card company.

Ichigo: What the hell is wrong with you?

Saki: Don't worry, I'll unhack your phone if you really want to talk to your little sister. By the way, Chad called and said it was $5 instead $10.

Ichigo: Oh, really? That much off… Hey! Don't take my calls for me!

A loud noise gives off

Mai: What was that?

Saki: Oh, I almost forgot. I may have accidentally set a fight up between three of friends, it just started three minutes ago.

The three stare at Saki

Saki: Yeah, so… bye!

Saki runs away

Ichigo: Hey! Get back here!

Mai: Never mind him, Ichigo! Come on!

Scene changes back to Natsuki, Rukia, and Renji

All three breathe heavily

Renji: Damn, she's strong. I might have to use Bankai…

Rukia: Don't. We can fight her if without it, I'm just getting started.

Natsuki: Holding back could you killed.

Renji: Yeah? Then why hasn't your dog just used its cannons already then?

Natsuki: Trust me, I wouldn't have used them already if we weren't so close to school. Besides I can defeat you without them.

Rukia: So you command that thing after all. Is it a Hollow?

Natsuki: Sorry, I don't have any idea what you're talking about.

Renji attacks Duran with Zabimaru

Duran dodges and charges at him

Renji uses Hado #31: Shakkaho

Natsuki shoots down the Kido

Rukia attacks Natsuki

Natsuki dodges and kicks

Rukia blocks the kick strikes back

Natsuki throws Rukia off by shooting at her

Rukia steps back and dodges more bullets

Renji dodges many of Duran's attacks

Renji moves to Duran's side

Natsuki notices this

Natsuki: Duran, now! Counter-Clockwise!

Duran quickly aims his cannon at Renji

Rukia notices Duran is facing the opposite side of the school

Rukia: Renji, look out!

Natsuki: Now!

Duran prepares fire a cartridge

Mai, Mikoto, and Ichigo arrive at the scene

Mai: Natsuki! Wait!

Duran launches the cartridge

A small spark appears in front of the cartridge and destroys it

Natsuki: What?

Everyone is confused by what just happened

Saki appears clapping

Saki: Good show! Encore! This time with feeling! Encore!

Everyone looks at him

Saki: Never mind. I guess now that everyone is here, we can finally start.

Nagi Homura and Gin Ichimaru watch the scene from the school rooftop

Nagi: It looks like someone is trying to ruin our little game.

Gin: So it seems.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.5

Nagi: Do you think we should do anything?

Gin: Nah. Its pretty funny watching Ichigo chase Saki around. Let's watch for awhile.

Meanwhile

Ichigo continues to attack Saki

Saki dodges Ichigo's attacks

Ichigo stops for a moment

Saki: Are you done yet? This is getting quite boring.

Ichigo: Shut up! I'm tired of your sick games!

Saki: You're the one who's playing around. If you actually give me time to explain what I'm talking about instead of trying to kill me, maybe you wouldn't be so angry.

Renji: He's right, Ichigo. So far nothing has happen yet, so better we listen to him.

Ichigo: Are you crazy? Do you know how screwed up he is?

Saki: I told you I was sorry, give it a break already.

Natsuki: Am I missing anything?

Rukia: I think we're all lost.

Saki senses something and looks around worried

Ichigo: What now?

Saki: Run…

Ichigo: Huh?

Saki: Hurry up and run away you idiots before…

Voice: Too late.

A giant void appears in the sky

Alexander, a girl carrying a whip, two lion like Hollows, and a man who looks a magician, come out of the void

Ichigo: What… that's…

Saki looks at them with fear in his eyes

Alexander: Saki. I will not reason with anymore. Come back or be destroyed.

Saki: As if. I rather die then help you bastards with your plan. All right, you guys want a real reason?

Saki points up at them

Saki: Those guys want me to open a certain "door". And the only way to do that is if you guys become sacrifices so the "door" will be stable enough to fully open.

Everyone is shocked

Saki: I, unlike those two douche bags; my brother, Alexander and the guy who looks like he had one too many, Vincent, know the truth and refuse to do so.

Vincent: Saki, you talk too much. You better hope I don't pick an ace card from my deck.

Alexander: Anyone one who disrespects my boss will die a horrible death. This includes you, Saki, my little naïve brother.

The girl whips Vincent

Vincent: Ow! What was that for, Jasmine?

Jasmine: The both of you talk too much. Master wants us to kill Saki if he refuses to come back, right?

Jasmine slashes her whip

Jasmine: Then there's no reason to dabble time any further! Bark! Bite!

The two lions stand tall

Jasmine: Tear him into little tiny pieces until there is nothing else to rip!

Bark charges at Saki with great speed

Saki blasts Bark with fire

Bark lies dead

Bite appears behind him

Saki turns around and freezes him

Vincent laughs at this

Vincent: Damn, Jasmine! Can't you're animals do anything right?

Jasmine: Shut up!

Jasmine slashes her whip

Bark and Bite come back to life and attack Saki again

Saki moves out of the way and creates two ice swords from his hands

Both of the lions strike at the same

Saki blocks each strike with a blade

Saki moves under them and burns a hole in their bodies

The two lie dead

Saki prepares to use an attack

Alexander appears behind him strikes

Saki parries the strike

With Saki wide open Bark and Bite live again and prepare to attack

Mai and Ichigo block the attacks

Saki is shock

Saki: Why did you…

Ichigo: Shut up and be thankful I didn't let them finish you. I still got few questions for you and you're going to answer them. Got it?

Saki stabs Bark and Bite

Saki: Got it.

Saki blasts Bark and Bite away

Jasmine: So, you're working with them now?

Mai looks at Jasmine

Jasmine: It doesn't matter how many times you kill them, they can't die. Both of their lives depend on whenever I activate with my whip. With a single stroke, I can bring them back to life as many times as I wish.

Mai: So, all I have to do is destroy that whip, right?

Jasmine: Maybe. That depends if you can even pray it from my hands. Like I'm going to let that happen.

Saki: She's lying. Her hollows are connected to her, just kill her and their done.

Jasmine: Why you, little worm? Revealing your enemies' secrets like that…

Alexander: Shut it.

Jasmine: Huh?

Alexander: Just take care of her and leave my brother to me.

Jasmine: Hold on! I don't take orders from…

Alexander glares at Jasmine

Jasmine is frighten and nods

Vincent: Well, if the two of you each have your opponent, I might as well pick mine.

Nagi and Gin walk into the battlefield

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.6

Vincent confronts Renji

Renji prepares himself

Renji: So? You're my opponent?

Vincent: Actually, I'm fighting you three.

Vincent points at Renji, Natsuki, and Rukia

Renji: Oh, really? You must think you're pretty tough if you want to make this three against one.

Vincent takes out a deck of cards from his right sleeve

Vincent: Pick a card.

The three are confused

Rukia: What? You can't be serious?

Vincent: Before we begin, I would like to show you my very special magic trick. Now please pick a card.

Rukia sighs and picks a card from the deck

Vincent: It wouldn't happen to a card below 4?

Rukia: You're not very good.

Rukia shows it's a red five clubs card

Vincent looks disappointedly at card

Natsuki: You call you're self a magician. You can't even do a simple card trick.

Vincent: I was hoping it was card under four because I planned on taking this easy. However, it seems… I can't do that.

Vincent starts to scream in pain

The three are shock

Vincent's body starts to grow, his muscles grow as well

Renji: What the…

Vincent's body stops growing

Vincent starts to laugh

Vincent: You really have no idea what just happened, don't you? These cards I wield increase my power depending on card my enemy draws! Now I'm five times stronger than I was before! Also, because the card is a red club, that means I'm also get to use my club against you!

Vincent brings a giant club out from his hat

Vincent: Bring it on, weaklings! I'll put a great show! Just sit back…

Vincent raises his club

Vincent: And die!

Scene changes to Alexander, Ichigo, and Saki

Alexander looks at Vincent

Alexander: That idiot, he always acts like this.

Ichigo performs Bankai

Saki makes an ice spear

Alexander looks back at them

Alexander: It's pointless fighting me. Just give up.

Ichigo: We haven't even fought yet. How can you be so sure you can win?

Ichigo notices Saki is shaking

Saki nervously looks at Alexander

Alexander: Saki. Even you know it's pointless.

Saki gulps

Saki: I'm not running away this time. I'm going to beat you and devour you!

Alexander shakes his head

Alexander: So naïve.

Alexander prepares himself

Alexander: It looks like I'm going to have to kill you after you.

Ichigo prepares to strike

Alexander stands emotionless

Ichigo's blade touches Alexander's arm but with no effect

Ichigo: What?

Alexander prepares to strike

Saki throws his spear at Alexander

The spear breaks upon impact

Alexander stops and throws off Ichigo

Alexander charges at Saki

Ichigo: (No way. His clothes aren't even damage. Is what he's wearing really that durable?)

Saki and Alexander prepare to attack each other

Scene changes to Mai and Mikoto

Mikoto cuts Bark in half

Mai throws a whip of fire at Bite

Bite is heavily damaged

Jasmine sighs and slashes her whip

Bite and Bark are instantly healed

Mai: (She can heal them too?)

Jasmine: You two are so boring. Can't you take a hint? You can't kill them no matter how many times you them you try. I never knew humans were so dumb.

Mikoto attacks Jasmine

Jasmine is almost cut

Jasmine steps back

Jasmine: How dare you attack me, you swine!

Mikoto: Huh? Can't you fight?

Jasmine: Of course not! A beautiful lady, such as myself, wouldn't harm a fly.

Mai: Please don't play the little innocent girl act. It makes you look more like a sadist.

Jasmine gets angry

Jasmine: Why I have never met someone ruder before in all my life. Bark! Bite! Don't you dare show this "HiME" any mercy!

Scene changes back to Alexander, Ichigo, and Saki

Saki and Alexander clash with each other rapidly

Saki throws a spark at Alexander

Alexander notices this and puts his guard up

A huge burst of flames cover Alexander

Alexander throws off the flames

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho at Alexander

Alexander dodges it

Saki teleports in front of Alexander and covers him in flames

Alexander once again throws off the flames and steps back

Ichigo: (That's weird. Just a moment ago he was just simply brushing off our attacks. But now he looks he's trying to avoid them.)

Alexander: Can I please ask you not to use fire tactics against me?

Ichigo: Huh?

Alexander: You see. I just got this suit clean and I would hate to get it dirty. So I ask not to use any attacks that might ruin it.

Ichigo: What's with that suit anyway? Does it protect you or something?

Alexander: No. Before that was just my Spiritual Pressure. However I can't use it to protect my precious suit from fire.

Ichigo: (I can't believe he's asking me favor in a middle of a fight! Is he taking us seriously?)

Saki punches Alexander in the face

Alexander is thrown back

Saki throws multiple sparks and ice at Alexander

Alexander is covered in fire and ice

Saki continues

Ichigo: (What's wrong with him? He's acting like he's afraid of something! I never seen him act so scared.)

Saki throws a giant fireball where Alexander is

Saki breathes heavily

Saki: That… has to have some effect…

A large amount of spirit energy comes from where Alexander is

Everyone on the battlefield sheild themselves from the wind

Alexander rises unaffected

Saki is shocked and steps back

Saki: Damn it! Not even a mark!

Alexander: I'm about tired of you, brother.

Jasmine looks at Alexander with fear

Jasmine: (No… it's just like last time…)

Jasmine runs to Alexander

Jasmine: (I have to stop him!)

Jasmine is stabbed from behind

Gin: My. You're just useless girl after all. You can't even beat two HiMEs.

Everyone looks at Gin and Nagi as Ophrans come from behind them

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.7

Jasmine looks at Gin hazily

Gin retracts his blade

Jasmine slowly falls while looking at Saki

Saki is shocked

Jasmine: Sa... ki…

Renji: Gin… Ichimaru…

Rukia: Impossible…

Nagi: Hello, my precious HiMEs. I hope you didn't miss me too much.

Natsuki: Nagi. I never thought I see you again.

Vincent: You should keep an eye on your opponent.

Vincent throws his club at Renji

Renji notices this and dodges quickly

Vincent teleports in front of Renji and punches him to a great distance

Ichigo: Renji!

Alexander prepares to attack Ichigo

Ichigo dodges the attack and strikes back

Alexander blocks the strike

Alexander: I can feel your blade now. You must be getting angry.

Ichigo glares at Alexander

Ichigo puts his left hand on his face

Alexander notices this and pushes Ichigo away

Saki attacks Alexander

Alexander dodges

The Orphans gather around the field

Mai and Mikoto look around

Mai: Orphans…

Nagi: That's right. Now we can make sure you can't escape.

Gin: Oh, and sorry about interrupting you're little fight earlier.

Gin appears behind Mai and whispers into her ear

Gin: If you want… I can be your opponent.

Mai quickly looks behind notices Gin is no longer behind her

Mai looks back at Nagi and Gin and looks at Jasmine

Mai: How… How can just kill your own ally like that? And then call them useless?

Gin: Huh? What are you talking about? That girl is, or was, you're enemy. You should be glad she's almost dead.

Mai: Glad? How can you just…

Ichigo: Don't.

Mai: Huh?

Ichigo: There's no use talking to them about that. They don't care who they kill. They only care about themselves.

Gin: Kurosaki. Still as scary as ever I see.

Nagi notices Bark and Bite crying over Jasmine

Nagi: Those two can still be of some use.

Nagi snaps his fingers and multiple Orphans surround Bark and Bite

Nagi snaps his fingers again

The Orphans begin forcefully injecting themselves into Bark and Bite's wounds

Mai and Mikoto are shocked

Bark and Bite are suddenly covered in smoke

The smoke clears and Bark and Bite are transformed

Bark now resembles a humanoid lion with multiple markings on his legs

Bite also resembles a humanoid lion with multiple markings on his arms

Both of their Hollow masks come off

Bark: This… power.

Bite: I can… talk.

Ichigo: Their masks came off?

Alexander: Of course. Now that their Creas, they each no longer need to hide themselves under masks and their holes are filled. So now they have hearts as well. It's quite amazing, isn't it fellas?

Bark and Bite laugh hysterically

Bark: We now have our own lives!

Bite: We no longer serve that filthy Crea!

Bark and Bite: WE ARE FREE!

Bark and Bite continue to laugh

Mai: They… hated following Jasmine?

Mai looks at Jasmine

Mai: (She doesn't deserve this.)

Jasmine cries silently

Hihio Zabimaru appears and charges at Vincent

Vincent notices and grabs its mouth

Vincent is pushed back by the force

Renji moves Hihio Zabimaru, which throws Vincent off

Rukia uses Hakuren

Vincent's body is covered in ice

Vincent: Hah! You think this can stop me!

Vincent flexes his muscles and breaks the ice

Vincent: That was barley a frost!

Natsuki and Duran appear behind Vincent

Duran fires a cartridge at Vincent

Vincent notices this and brings out another club from his hat

Vincent prepares himself in a batter's stance

Vincent: Batter up!

Vincent swings at the cartridge

The cartridge explodes giving out a flash of light in front Vincent

Vincent instantly covers his eyes in pain

Vincent: My eyes! I can't see a damn thing!

Natsuki: Duran!

Renji: Roar, Zabimaru!

Rukia prepares to Hakuren again

Duran's cartridge, Hihio Zabimaru's Baboon Cannon, and Sode no Shirayuki's Hakuren hit Vincent all at one

Alexander notices this

Alexander: Holy crap! That now has to hurt!

Saki: You're about to see!

Saki freezes Alexander and then blasts him away in flames

Alexander rises again unaffected

Alexander: And you're point was this? I don't feel a thing.

Ichigo: What's going on, Saki? Nothing is working against him!

Saki: Actually, there's a reason.

Ichigo: Huh?

Saki: You see… he's unlimited.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.8

Ichigo: Unlimited?

Saki: Well, you know how there is a limit to everything, right? Such as how long you can run or how fast. Well, he can break those limits. All the normal body limits are his to control.

Ichigo: But… how is that even possible?

Saki: It's one of his abilities. Every Crea has more than a single ability. One Hollow and one Orphan. Another thing about him is that he can shape his spiritual energy into a certain point, which can allow him literally to cut anything as if he has a blade around his body.

Alexander: You should let me explain my abilities, brother.

Saki: As if you were going to provide a better explanation.

Ichigo: Is this why he said we can't beat him?

Saki: Yeah, but even his limit breaker technique uses his own spiritual energy, so he's not invincible.

Alexander: And you think I'm just going to waste all of my energy fighting you two?

Ichigo: Well, we can make you.

Alexander glares at Ichigo

Alexander: You want to know a secret? That girl, Jasmine, was useless to us. Even before she join the Circus.

Ichigo: Circus?

Saki: It's what we call it. There's no real reason we call it that, except we're filled with "special" Creas.

Ichigo: (I can see why they call it the circus. Saki looks like a tamer. That Vincent guy acts like a magician. The girl, Jasmine, tames animal like Hollows. And this guy, looks like the ringleader.)

Alexander: We just used her to do little jobs we didn't feel like doing. She was worthless after all. Glad Gin got rid of her in the end.

Saki clenches his hands

Ichigo: Saki? What's wrong?

Saki: It's nothing. I just really hate my brother right now.

Vincent approaches Saki from behind and knocks him to a great distance

Ichigo is shocked and tries to go after him

Shinso stops Ichigo

Gin: Where do you think you're going, Kurosaki?

Ichigo glares at Gin and charges at him

Bite kicks Ichigo

Bark plunges Ichigo to the ground

Rukia: Ichigo!

Orphans grab Rukia, Renji, Mikoto, Natsuki, and Mai

Ichigo: No…

Ichigo tries to get up but Bark forces Ichigo down

Bark: Give up…

Ichigo looks around in shock

Bite: It's over.

The Orphan holding Mai wraps its tentacles around her neck

Ichigo: No! Stop!

Nagi steps on Ichigo

Nagi: And what are you going to do about it? You can't do anything.

Saki slowly tries to get up

Vincent punches Saki back to the ground

Vincent: You little brat. This is your fault! I have trouble seeing, I been hurt badly, and I lose my hat!

Vincent continues to punch Saki

Vincent: I'll make sure you never interfere again!

Saki looks at the scene

Saki: (This is my fault. All I wanted to do was help. But in the end, I'm still a nuisance.)

A flashback back to when Saki was a Hollow

Saki: (I never ate a ghost before. Not once. I just never had it in me to do so. However, the Shinigami were hunting me like I was some kind of monster. I never fought back. All I did was run away. Run away until they get tired of chasing me or until I decided to go into hiding. No where was safe for me. Even in Hueco Mundo, larger Hollow would attempt to eat me to become stronger. No matter where I went… I was always being chased.)

Saki (Hollow) runs into a corner

Shinigami corner him

Shinigami officer: It's over, Hollow. No more games.

Saki (Hollow) looks at them

Shinigami officer 2: Is it just me or is that Hollow giving up?

Shinigami officer 3: Doesn't matter. It just makes the job a whole lot easier.

An Orphan slowly approaches them from behind

Saki (Hollow) notices this and tries to say something

The Orphan kills the Shinigami

Saki (Hollow) looks on scared

Orphan: Are you alright?

Saki (Hollow): Who… are…?

Orphan: You can barley speak. You are just a child. But, I can tell you're smart, I know you could have been able to escape here no problem. So why did you suddenly give up?

Saki (Hollow): I… afraid… no… live… anymore…

Orphan: So you choose death? Well, to be more precise you'll just end up in the soul society. But still death is death. I won't stop you.

The Orphan prepares to leave

Saki (Hollow): Wait… tell… name…

Orphan: I have no name. But you can call me Alexander.

Saki: (That was the first time I met my… "Brother".

The flashback ends

Vincent continues to punch Saki

Vincent stops

Vincent: What? You're not dead yet?

Saki slowly gets up

Vincent: Huh? What are you doing now?

Saki breathes heavily

Saki: Ichigo. I'm sorry for everything.

Ichigo looks at Saki

Saki: I'm going to make it up to all of you. I don't know if I'm going to live after this. But, I'm going to give it a shot.

Alexander looks at Saki

Alexander: (What are you plotting under that mind of yours? Even you know you can't win.)

Saki: I haven't told you one thing. Nobody knows this. I am a Crea, but I was made in the reverse order than the ones at the Circus. I told you before I was fused an Orphan, I lied.

Everyone looks at Saki

Saki: When I was a Hollow, I was only able to imitate a person's voice. However, nobody knew how exactly I was able to use fire and ice. Well…

Saki takes off his cloak revealing red and blue markings around his body

Saki: I forcibly fused myself with two Orphans. And I sealed them so they wouldn't get the best of me. However, like Creas I can temporarily activate my other half…

Alexander, Vincent, Gin, and Nagi look shock

Saki: To increase my own power!

Saki puts his hands together and his blue markings begin to glow

Nagi: What are you waiting for? Stop him!

All the orphans charge at Saki

Ice suddenly freezes all the Orphans

Saki rises from the ice with long blue hair, ice over his arms, legs, and mouth like armor, and blue eyes

Saki: I'm going to set things right and finish you!

Saki creates an ice sword and charges at Alexander

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.9

Saki charges at Alexander

Alexander is shocked and puts his guard up

Alexander is encased in ice

Nagi: What the heck?

Ichigo puts his mask and throws Nagi and Bark off of him

Ichigo slashes Bark, Bite, and Nagi

Ichigo charges at Gin

Gin is shocked and puts his guard up

Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho

Gin is knocked back by the force

The Orphan holding Mai loosen its grip on her

Mai kicks the Orphan away and catches her breath

Mikoto stabs the Orphan holding her in the foot

The Orphan screams in pain and lets her go

Mikoto slices the Orphan in half

Midori Sugiura and her Child, Gakutenou, appear and destroy the rest of the Orphans holding Renji, Rukia, and Natsuki

Midori: Hey! Nice to see you guys are having fun!

Mai: Midori?

Natsuki: Toke you long enough! We could have been killed!

Midori: Sorry, but the hero always late!

Renji: In your case, way too late.

Midori pokes Renji

Rukia: (Amazing. These humans are so strong. There abilities are nothing like Orihime's or Chad's.)

Vincent steps in

Vincent: Hey, you!

Midori: Huh? You're talking to me?

Vincent: That's my hat you're holding! Give back!

Midori: Oh, this? I found it on my way here.

Vincent: A magician without his hat is only a performer. I request you return what you have stolen from me.

Midori: I didn't steal it. I found it. And you're supposed to be a magician?

Renji: Actually, he thinks he's a magician. He hasn't done anything except for growing his muscles and bringing out clubs from his hat.

Midori: Really? That's amazing!

Mai: You actually think it's amazing? It's creepy.

Vincent: Why thank you, miss. I've been practicing ever since I was alive.

Midori returns Vincent his hat back

Vincent: But all things aside we are still enemies.

Midori: Correct we will have to reschedule a show later.

Rukia: You plan on letting him live?

Vincent: Actually, I have one trick to show you. I'll make you disappear!

Vincent brings out a club and swings at Midori

Rukia: Look out!

Midori effortlessly blocks the club

Midori: Sorry, not buying it.

Scene changes to Saki

Saki looks at Alexander

Alexander breaks out of the ice

Alexander breathes heavily

Saki: Even breaking the limit the body can withstand the temperature, you still took damage. This is the first time I have ever hurt you.

Alexander: Please. You have hurt my pride long before. This is first time I have ever been forced to break a limit.

Saki: Cut the act. You may seem strong, but I have no remorse for you anymore.

Alexander: Then let's finish this once and for all.

Saki and Alexander prepare themselves

Ichigo is thrown in between them

Gin: Come on. Is that all the power you have after putting your mask on?

Saki: Ichigo, you seem to be in a bit of trouble. Mind if I help?

Ichigo: Shut up! I'm just getting started!

Katherine: Actually, I'm going to ask you all to stop.

Everyone is surprised

Katherine appears out of a void

Alexander: Katherine? What are you doing here?

Katherine: Let me ask you this. Why are you guys still here?

Alexander: What are you talking about? You told us to kill Saki and…

Katherine: And you failed.

Alexander and Vincent are shocked

Vincent: Failed? We just started fighting! How can you say that?

Katherine: First, I told you guys to do this in no less than fifteen minutes. Second, I also said not to take any unnecessary actions. Look over there! Jasmine is dead for crying out loud!

Nagi appears

Nagi: Well, Gin is the one who killed her. She was worthless.

Katherine slaps Nagi

Everyone is shocked at this

Katherine: Silence your tongue, boy. You better be glad I can't modify you. On second thought, maybe I should just forcibly inject Hollows into your bloodstreams until you turn into a pile of nothingness. How does that sound?

Nagi glares at Katherine

Nagi: Sorry. Excuse my behavior.

Natsuki: (Holy crap… did she just ordered Nagi around like a child? Something is different about him.)

Katherine: Also, Gin. I never ordered you to kill anyone nor did I tell you to interfere with the mission.

Gin: Sorry, Saki was about to ruin the surprise and I couldn't turn a blind eye on it.

Katherine: You are dismissing the point at hand, but I will let it slide this time. By the way, Alexander, you were about to release your Hollow were you not?

Alexander: And what if I did?

Katherine: You idiot! If you had then this entire area could be have destroyed! You know you can't control yourself!

Alexander: There is no need to bring out useless topics. What do you want us to do now?

Katherine: We're leaving. Everyone return to base.

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: What? You're just leaving like this?

Katherine: Yes. Something has come up. We will return soon.

Vincent sighs and returns his body back to normal

Vincent: Well, I guess we will have our show after all. But, for now I must prepare myself. I bid farewell.

Nagi and Vincent disappear into the void

Gin: We'll meet again, Kurosaki.

Ichigo looks at Gin

Gin disappears into the void

Alexander prepares to leave

Saki: Wait! Alexander, tell me one thing! Why did you kill me?

Alexander is shocked

Alexander: How…

Saki: I saw it! That memory! Why?

Alexander walks away

Saki: Alexander!

Katherine: Enough! There is no need to badger him any further. I have grown tired of your voice.

Saki stares at Katherine

Alexander disappears into the void

Katherine closes the void

Saki falls to his knees and returns back to his normal form

Saki: Why? Why? Why?

Ichigo: Saki…

Saki quickly gets up and puts his cloak back on

Saki: Well, time for me to leave as well.

Ichigo: Huh?

Saki: I'll see you all tomorrow. I have to get my rest. Bye.

Saki walks away whistling

Everyone watches him leave with distrust looks

Ichigo: I really don't like that guy.

Mai: Me too.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.10 (Extra Chapter 1)

Note: This isn't a story chapter this time. I wanted to give you guys some more explanation on the Creas, so this is an informative chapter instead. I don't know if I will create another extra chapter, but I felt this need to be done sooner rather than later.

Side Note: I wish I could do some artwork of the new characters, however I can't draw.

Creas in general: Creas are the combination entity of the Hollows, from Bleach, and the Orphans, from Mai Hime. They can be made in any order. They retain their original abilities as before and the new one when the fusion is finished. Creas lose their hollow masks and holes after fusion in case some were wondering why they don't seem to look like them.

Known Creas

Saki Kotokami: A pervious member of the Circus. He used to work for them for the sole purpose of finding himself and was unknown of their true desires. He is quite smart and has trouble making allies. Up until Bark and Bite showed up, he was the only member of was fused with an Orphan. Unlike other Creas, he is fused with two entities instead of one. His Fire Orphan is named Ignis and his Ice Orphan is called Yuki-Onna. He forcibly fused with so he has to wear seals around his body to keep control of them.

Alexander Kotokami: A well known member of the Circus. He has strong abilities and a known history of disrespect. He only cares for himself and his beliefs. He and Saki are not actual brothers. From what he has said he has never lost a battle before; however something happen to him that changed his and Saki's lives.

Vincent Gold: A member of the Circus. He thinks he's a magician but his abilities imitate actually magic. His cards give him power while his hat provides him with whatever he desires. He is rude to people who don't he is an actually, but very kind to people who do, like Midori.

Jasmine Blackwell: A low ranking member of the Circus. Some time ago, she was just a lackey in the Circus; however her superiors decided to give her a higher ranking because of her ability to use Hollows as she pleases. She seems to know Saki before the series, but all will be revealed in the future chapters. She's a bit of a sadist.

Katherine: Not much can be revealed at this time, but she replaced Saki on his mission to complete the device they wanted. She seems to have a higher status over the others and a special relationship to Alexander.

Bark: A recently appointed Crea in the Circus. He and his brother, Bite, used to follow Jasmine. Behind their loyalty they despised her actions and tactics. Bark is the older brother.

Bite: A recently appointed Crea in the Circus. There isn't much of difference between two brothers, Bark and Bite. However, you can tell them apart by their markings.

Side Note 2: I might give Bark and Bite more different appearances now their Creas, though I'm not quite sure.

Side Note 3: Katherine is a Crea. Her abilities will be revealed soon.

Well that's about it so far. Hope you guys keep reading! A lot of surprises are coming up! Ask me more questions in case you're curious to find out more information. I might give you a little sneak peek of what's to come as a bouns.


	11. Chapter 11

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.11

The next morning in Kurakura Town

Ichigo slowly wakes up

Ichigo hears a voice

Ichigo: (This voice…)

Kon: Wake up, Ichigo!

Ichigo throws Kon against the wall

Ichigo: Will you be quiet? It's still morning you know.

Kon: Never mind that! You promised to take me Fuka Academy, remember!

Ichigo: Fuka Academy? Oh, that's right…

Flashback to a few hours ago at Fuka Academy's Infirmary

Ichigo receives a phone call

Ichigo: Hello?

Saki: Hey, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Saki! How did you get my… never mind what is it?

Saki: Well, before we meet again, I was wondering if you could do me a favor.

Ichigo: What is it?

Saki: I want you to return to Fuka Academy tomorrow.

Ichigo: What! Why!

Saki: Because the Circus is still after you guys and it's best to meet in person so we can discuss what to do next.

Mai: Who's that?

Ichigo: It's Saki. He wants us to come back here tomorrow.

Renji: No way. Why do we have to follow his orders?

Renji receives a phone call

Renji: Hello?

Saki: Because I said so, No Brow. Don't act like you can handle yourself against them.

Renji: Hey, how did you…

Ichigo: He's a hacker. He has a lot of information about us.

Renji: What! Who does that little runt think he is hacking people's phones without their permission!

Saki: I can still hear you. Also, don't call the Soul Society about this. They'll just cause trouble for me. You know, half Hollow in stuff.

Ichigo: Well, actually I'm still having trouble trusting you.

Saki: Really? Even after you first experience the truth?

Ichigo: …

Saki: I'll see you soon. Bye.

Flashback ends

Ichigo: Actually, it only takes about an hour to reach there so there is no trouble going. Wait a second. How did you know all of this!

Kon: Urahara told me.

Ichigo: What! How does Urahara know! (This Saki guy… who is he?)

A few hours later at Fuka Academy

Ichigo walks into the school yard

Ichigo: Well, this is the place.

Kon: Amazing! Look at all the beautiful woman!

Ichigo: Kon, contain yourself. And don't walk around like that! What if people saw you!

Kon: Ah, please. Don't be such a…

Natsuki steps on Kon

Natsuki: Ah, Moocher, here again I see?

Ichigo: It's Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to see you too.

Natsuki looks under her feet and notices Kon looking up

Kon: Perfect.

Natsuki steps on Kon and kicks him to a tree

Kon: Hey! What was for!

Natsuki: What the hell is that thing?

Ichigo: It's nothing. Just ignore him.

Scene changes to Saki

Saki goes into a room

Jasmine slowly wakes up

Saki: You're awake.

Jasmine: Saki? How…?

Saki: Don't worry about it. I'm in the middle of healing you. However, I need you to stay quiet so the others wouldn't find you.

Jasmine: Why are you helping me?

Saki stares at Jasmine

Saki: I don't know. Maybe my mind just told me to help you.

Jasmine: But to others I was already dead. So how would you know if I was still alive?

Saki: Actually, I was about to bury you in respect. But I felt a pulse and decided to save you.

Jasmine: Wait. You "felt" a pulse.

Saki: Yeah. You know a heartbeat, a pulse.

Jasmine blushes heavily

Saki: What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?

Jasmine grabs her whip

Scene changes to Ichigo, Kon, and Natsuki walking in the halls

Ichigo: So do you know where Saki is?

Natsuki: No, I thought he told you already.

Ichigo: How would I know where to go! This is only been my second time here!

Kon: But, you stayed here for two days.

Natsuki: Yes, and you knew how to get out of here when you saw that guy.

Ichigo: Does it really matter…

Saki flies throw the walls

All three are shocked

Kon: What was that!

Ichigo: For a moment I thought that was Saki.

Saki slowly rises from the rumble

Natsuki: Speak of the devil.

Saki notices them

Saki: Oh, hey. I was meaning to meet with you later, but it seems it wouldn't be the case.

Jasmine: Get back here!

Jasmine approaches them

Jasmine: I'm not done with you yet!

Ichigo: Wait… is that…

Natsuki: It's that lion taming girl.

Jasmine: What are you guys doing here?

Saki: See, I told you kept quiet but you insisted on attacking me.

Jasmine: Quiet you! You'll pay for what you did!

Ice covers Jasmine

Rukia, Mai, and Mikoto arrive

Rukia: I thought we were finish with you before, lion tamer.

Jasmine: Will you quit calling me that!

Ichigo: Wait a second! We're out in board daylight! We shouldn't fight here!

Silence rings over the area

An hour later in the Infirmary

Saki: And that's about it. Sorry for not telling you sooner.

Ichigo: You really know how to start a fight, don't you?

Saki: Well now that we're on the same level. I might as well tell some things before we move on. However, the others aren't here yet.

Mai: Others? Who else…

Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado (Chad), Renji, and Yuichi Tate step in

Everyone is shocked

Uryu: Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Chad, Uryu, Orihime?

Renji: (Guess I'm not here.)

Saki: Ichigo, before you say anything. I said no from the Soul Society can come here. (Except for Rukia and Renji who are all ready here.)

Ichigo: So you brought my friends!

Renji: Actually, I brought them over. I figured we could use as much as me can.

Chad: We fine with the idea, but who is this guy?

Saki: Saki Kotokami, the brains of this operation.

Yuichi: (What's going on? I was just told to bring them here?)

Yuichi leaves

Mai: Wait, Yuichi…

Saki: Don't worry; he's not a part of this. I just told him to bring them down here.

Mai stares at Saki

Saki: What? Don't believe me?

Saki's voice changes and his eyes turn red

Saki: I honestly don't care what you think.

Mai is shocked

Mai: Saki?

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.12

Saki returns to normal and holds his hand

Jasmine: Saki?

Saki: I'm fine.

Saki looks at his hand

Saki: (Ignis…)

Flashback

Saki (Hollow) breaths heavily in pain

Saki (Hollow): I'm I… going to die…

A red male and blue female orphan appear

Female Orphan: Are you alright? Can you hear me?

Male Orphan: Stay away from him! It could be a trap!

Female Orphan: His wounds look like he's been attacked. How can say that?

The female orphan freezes Saki's wounds

Female Orphan: This should stop the bleeding. It's going to take a while to fully heal you, so rest.

Saki (Hollow): Who are you?

Flashback ends

Saki: Alright, I best of tell you the truth. I used to work for the Circus. I was the one who created the machine their using now. I used to work for a scientist when I was alive; at least that was what I remembered. The Searrs Foundation is abducting ghosts to forcibly create Orphans and their helping someone named Sosuke Aizen because he can supply protection and inventory.

Ichigo: (Aizen…)

Saki: By the way, there are three more members of the Circus. I don't quite remember them but they are strong, so be careful.

A large explosion gives off

Everybody looks outside to see

Chad: I just sensed a large amount of energy. That was no ordinary explosion.

Saki: We better check it out. It might be one of them.

Elsewhere a man with a bandana over his eyes and a wielding a gun with a blade underneath it shoots at Nao Yuuki and Julia

Nao destroys the bullet with her red strings

Explosions give out

Unknown: This is getting quite boring. I can't shoot you.

Nao: No, duh. Maybe if you take that bandana off maybe you can get somewhere.

Unknown: Nah, just think of it as an advantage.

Nao: Works for me. Julia!

Julia attacks the man

The man teleports behind Nao and prepare to strike

Nao parries the strike and unleashes a series of strings at him

The man dodges the strings

The strings cut down a few trees

Unknown: Glad I wasn't cut. I would be dead right now if I was.

Nao: (Is this guy playing with me? Can he actually see?)

The man unveils his left eye and stares into Nao's right eye

Nao is paralyzed

Nao: (What? I can't move. I can't even speak.)

Unknown: "Sairento Zetsumei" (Silent Death in English)

The man slowly points his gun at Nao

Nao notices this and tries to move

Nao: (Damn! I have to move!)

The man slowly counts down from ten

Unknown: Three, two, on…

Chad appears

Chad: El Directo!

The man is hit by the attack

Nao falls to her knees

Orihime catches her

Orihime: Are you alright?

Nao: Huh? Who…

The man jumps up and prepares to shoot Chad

Uryu appears behind him preparing to shoot

Uryu: You're looking the wrong way.

Unknown: I should say the same.

Uryu notices shadows approaching Nao and Orihime

Uryu: Look out!

Nao and Orihime notice the shadows

Mai stops the shadows by putting up a shield

The shadows disappear

Nao: Of all the people to save me, I had to be you?

Mai: You're welcome.

The man knocks Uryu away

Chad attacks the man, but he dodges

The man steps back

A circle of ice appears under him

Rukia uses Tsukishiro

The man disappears within the shadows

Rukia is surprised and notices the man appearing out of a shadow behind her

Unknown: You guys really don't like fighting one on one, do you?

Everyone appears

Ichigo: Another Crea?

Saki: Yeah, you tell by his dual ability. He can manipulate shadows and his eyes allow him to paralyze anyone of makes eye contact with.

Unknown: My name is Jomei Yuima. I'm a new member of the Circus.

Saki: I heard about you. You dealt with that incident back in South America, right?

Jomei: So you heard of me? Glad I'm making a name for myself. Even though it's not a good one.

Saki creates an ice sword and throws it at Jomei

Jomei parries the sword and notices fire inside the blade

The fire bursts sending out ice shards

Jomei shields himself with shadows

Jomei dodges another one of Chad's El Directo

Jomei waves his gun around with a chain made out of shadows

The gun releases multiple bullets

Everyone dodges the bullets

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho at Jomei

Jomei blocks the attack

Mai releases a fire whip underneath Jomei

Jomei disappears and the two attacks collide

Everyone looks around

Natsuki: Where did he go?

Renji: His spiritual pressure is gone. Did he run away?

Uryu notices everyone's shadow

Uryu: Everyone stay alert! He could be hiding in one of our shadow…

Jomei appears in front of Uryu and stares into his right eye

Uryu's body becomes stiff

Saki: Damn!

Saki throws a small ice shard at Jomei

Jomei dodges

Uryu falls to his knees

Chad runs to his side

Chad: Are you alright?

Uryu breathes heavily

Uryu: I… think so…

Jomei: You're glad it didn't last longer. If it did your body couldn't have paralyzed from the waist down.

Jomei covers his eye

Jomei: My eyes disable my opponent's nervous system, if I make eye contact long enough it could've made you completely helpless to move ever again.

Saki: That's a scary technique. No wonder why you wear that bandana over your eyes.

Jomei: Actually, I wear because if I leave my eyes open for so long, I might lose my eyesight completely.

Jomei opens a void

Jomei: I'm leaving. My mission was to test you're strength, and I'm disappointed to find out that you guys are incapable of fighting alone. If you want to take down the Searrs Foundation or even the Circus all together, you have to gain your own strength or else you will rely on your ally's power to win your own battles. Just a few words from a wise man I was once meet; maybe it will help you one day.

Jomei leaves

An hour later in the Infirmary

Uryu lies in bed reading a book

Mai looks at him from outside

Mai: Are you sure he's going to be alright? He had a long lasting effect.

Ichigo: He'll be fine. He's been worse before. Besides, he'll probably explain he came up with some antidote by himself and waste our time.

Uryu: (I hope he knows I can hear him.)

Ichigo: Shouldn't you be more worried about Nao? She made eye contact before, didn't see?

Mai: She's already healed, besides she might just complain and waste our time as well.

Ichigo and Mai slightly laugh

Ichigo: Guess we have a lot in common considering the sort of people we know.

Mai: I guess so, but you have a lot of friends Ichigo. You even have a talking stuff animal as a friend.

Ichigo: He's not my friend. He just borrows my body sometimes when I need him. Now that you mention it, where is Kon?

Scene changes to Kon being put on Mashiro's shelf with the rest of her dolls

Mashiro: There. A fine addition, don't you agree?

Fuki: Yes indeed.

Kon: (Damn. I just wanted to look around for pretty girls, but this is not what I meant!)

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.13

A day later, Ichigo, Mikoto, and Saki are training in the mountains

Saki creates multiple ice soldiers

The soldiers attack Ichigo and Mikoto

Ichigo and Mikoto destroy the soldiers

Saki creates multiple flame soldiers

Saki: Now these enemies are harder to get rid of. You can't simply swing your swords at them to destroy them.

Ichigo fires Getsuga Tensho at the flame soldiers

Mikoto uses Miroku

The flame soldiers disappear

Saki: Excellent! Now time to make this difficult.

Saki makes an ice spear and creates ice soldiers with small flames inside of them

Saki: Now you have to fight me and destroy the soldiers before they explode.

Ichigo and Mikoto prepare themselves

Scene changes to Uryu, Chad, and Midori training on a different side of the mountain

Uryu shoots multiple arrows Midori

Midori deflects the arrows

Chad uses El Directo on Gakutenou

Gakutenou dodges the attack

Gakutenou charges at Chad with great speed

Chad manages to dodge it and punches it underneath sending it flying in the air

Gakutenou turns around and charges again at Chad

Chad dodges

Midori attacks Uryu

Uryu dodges Midori's attacks and steps back

Midori appears behind Uryu and trips him

Uryu falls and Midori points her labrys at Uryu

Midori: Got you.

Midori helps Uryu up

Uryu: You're really good, Ms. Sugiura.

Midori: I could say the same thing. You guys are pretty powerful for normal humans.

Uryu: Actually, I'm a Quincy.

Chad: I don't really know if I qualify to be normal.

Midori: Nah, you're just strong for age, even if you are a year or two younger than me.

Midori laughs to herself

Uryu: (Didn't someone say she lies about her age.)

Chad: (I'm not really sure she's telling the truth.)

An explosion gives off where Ichigo, Mikoto, and Saki are at

Ichigo and Mikoto breathe heavily

Saki: Come on. Are you even trying to destroy them?

Ichigo: Shut up! You didn't tell us they explode that quickly.

Mikoto: Yeah, it was even a minute.

Saki: Well, that's not my problem. I can't control how long the flames stay under control. Fire isn't something you play with.

Ichigo: You're one to talk. You can use it no problem as far as I can see.

Saki: This power isn't my own. It's Ignis's.

Mikoto: Who's that?

Saki: One of the Orphans I merged with. He's not under my control so tend to use fire as little as possible. I don't even release his power because it might burn something. This is why I like Yuki-Onno more.

Ignis: (You got a problem with the way I fight.)

Saki: (Not really. You just need to control yourself sometimes.)

Ignis: (As I remember it's I who agreed to help you. Now don't tell me what to do!)

Yuki-Onno: (Ignis!)

Saki: (Sorry. It's just how I feel sometimes. If we can work as one on this, then we can accomplish our goals.)

Yuki-Onno: (He's right, Ignis. All three of us are one. We need other more than ever.)

Ignis is silent

Ignis: (I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me.)

Saki looks down

Mikoto: Saki? You were staring at the ground for a while. Do you see something?

Mikoto looks at where Saki is looking at

Saki notices her and bushels her hair

Ignis takes over

Saki (Ignis): You remind me of my little sister. She was always so curious.

Ichigo: Sister?

Saki returns to normal

Saki: Huh? Did I say something?

Ichigo: You said she reminds you of your little sister.

Saki: I did? I don't remember something like that.

Ichigo and Mikoto look confused

Saki: Any way, let's continue. This time I'll make it easier for you and just use ice soldiers.

Ichigo: (Something's up. Why did his voice just all the sudden? It happened before yesterday, and he's not covering his mouth like he used to do to change his voice.)

Mikoto: Ichigo, you're looking at something to?

Ichigo: (I really don't know what's going on.)

Scene changes to Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Katherine walks down a hall

Katherine enters a room

Katherine: It's nice to finally meet you, Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen turns around to look at her

Aizen: You must be Katherine Belaya. It's nice to make to meet the creator of the Searrs Fountain.

Katherine and Aizen walk down a hallway

Katherine: So, are you ready to see the device? It's still at 70 percent as of now.

Aizen: You told me it would take a year to finish. What happened?

Katherine: The main developer decided to bail at last second. He said he had more important things to do. I'm trying to start off where he left, but right now I need many codes to bypass the final stages and the test subjects. The main developer has access to the codes, but he wouldn't tell me.

Aizen: How unexpected. I was hoping the Hogyoku would be complete by now, but there is no need to hurry.

Katherine and Aizen reach a facility

Katherine: This is where Pandora's Heart lies. The only way to open it is to acquire the energy of HiMEs and Shinigami alike.

Aizen: I could easily provide Shinigami, but to acquire HiMEs might be difficult.

Katherine: The Circus is working on it. We don't need them alive for Pandora's Heart to open, so it doesn't matter if they kill them.

Katherine notices Alexander in front of Pandora's Heart

Katherine: Alexander. Why are you here?

Alexander: It's nothing. It's just wonderful to see such a powerful source of energy in front of me, waiting to open.

Alexander touches the door

Alexander: I can hear it, the heartbeat that is.

Alexander leaves

Alexander takes a quick glance at Aizen and continues to walk away

Aizen: His spiritual pressure is unique. He's not a normal Crea, isn't he?

Katherine: You're right. He's a servant of Pandora.

Aizen: Wasn't the Obsidian Prince a servant as well?

Katherine: Yes. Many are, including me. We all were given powers out of wildest dreams by Pandora. However, she died and left behind her heart. Her heart is sealed behind this door and whoever touches her heart will be given power.

Aizen: Which is why I decided to help you, this heart could awaken the Hogyoku and possibly more. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Aizen leaves

Katherine smiles to herself

Katherine: (He actually thinks I'll let a Shinigami gain my master's power. As if. My master's power belongs to me and me alone. And I will use whoever I want to get to her heart.)

Katherine embraces the door

Katherine: My master, I shall awaken you soon. You're power will be mine.

Outside Gin smiles to himself

Gin: My, how interesting.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.14

A week has passed since the last arrival of a Crea at Fuka Academy

Ichigo confronts Saki in the infirmary

Ichigo: Saki.

Saki: What is it?

Ichigo: It's been a week since the Crea showed up. Do you have any idea what's going on?

Saki: Beats me, maybe their taking a break. You know it'll be boring if we just fought all the time.

Ichigo: You're right. It'll be nice if we could relax for once, but what if one just shows up?

Saki: Look, I don't know about you, but I'm fine with this. Just fine a way to kill time, you know go out with one of girlfriends or something.

Ichigo: I don't have a girlfriend. Why are you suggesting, that I'm some kind of player or something?

Saki: I just call them as I see them. You're surrounded by beautiful women, but you barely spend time with them. I bet you're just scared to ask one of them out.

Ichigo: I am not!

Saki: So you admit you like one of them?

Ichigo blushes

Ichigo: Do… don't twist my words, you little runt!

Saki: It's not my fault you're so easy to manipulate.

Ichigo and Saki sense something

Saki: It's a Crea, no it's more than one of them!

Ichigo: Then let's go!

Scene changes to Jomei, Alexander, Vincent, a woman playing a guitar, and a boy wearing black hooded jacket

The woman plays a heavy metal song

Vincent: I hate this song.

Alexander: Then don't listen to it.

Jomei: I hate this song.

Alexander: Then think of something else.

Woman: I hate playing this song.

Alexander: Then maybe you shouldn't play it!

Woman: You're the one asked me to play it. You have no taste in music.

Alexander: I can't believe no here likes this song! It's a classic.

Boy: It's not a classic if it just came out.

Alexander: Shut it, Nero! Just go back home if you're not going to cooperate.

Boy: You go back home, you the one not cooperating. It's not like you're the ringmaster.

Alexander: Well I'm the assistant, so I am in charge!

Jasmine, Chad, Uryu, Mai, Rukia, Renji, Midori, Mikoto, and Natsuki appear

The woman stops playing

Woman: Their here.

Vincent: Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Alexander: Welcome! I hope you're all ready for tonight's show!

Mai: Show? So this is final battle?

Nero: You could say. We're here to take all of you in.

Renji: Nice one, kid. But you see you're outnumbered right?

Nero: Actually, we're waiting for the ringmaster to arrive.

Saki and Ichigo arrive

Saki: So the entire Circus is here? This is a surprise.

Ichigo: Well its better this way. Now we can finally finish this.

Nero: Not until the ringmaster shows up, we're still waiting for him.

Vincent: Let's just start already! He'll be here soon.

Woman: Jasmine! Hurry up and activate it!

Jasmine: Hey, don't order me around!

Saki: Jasmine? What are you doing? I thought you were on our side!

Jasmine: Please! Since when have I ever said I was joining you clowns?

Saki: But…

Ichigo: Forget her, Saki. I never trusted anyway.

Saki: Ichigo…

Jasmine sets a box on the ground

The box sends out a bright light

Everyone covers their eyes

The light fades

Ichigo looks around

A circus tent appears around the field

Ichigo: What the…

Everyone notices Alexander appearing in the center

Alexander: Alright! Now it's time for the first act! First up it's the famous lion tamer, Jasmine Blackwell!

Jasmine appears alongside Bark and Bite

Jasmine: How are you my pets? I'm sorry mommy had to go for a while.

Bark and Bite bow

Bark and Bite: Ma'am, we are prepared to destroy the enemy! We welcome you're return!

Mai: Is this some kind of a joke?

Alexander: No, it's the wonderful performance of a long time! We are the Circus! The secret organization created by Searrs Foundation for the sole purpose of destroying enemies who defy our leaders.

Saki: The reason why their called the Circus is because they travel around the world dealing with problems the Searrs Foundation find a threat. I used to hack multiple transportations for them so we would get caught.

Ichigo: How very helpful, so you use innocent people credit cards to get around?

Saki: I'm sorry. Just let it go all ready.

Alexander: Now here's how this is going to work! Each member of the Circus is going to fight a select group of people they wish to battle!

Rukia: What? So this is a…

Alexander: Correct, this is a death match between the entire Circus! So, Jasmine, who do you choose?

Jasmine thinks to herself

Jasmine: I choose Uryu Ishida and Chad. They seem like nice toys for my pets!

Uryu and Chad are shocked

Alexander snaps is fingers

Bark, Bite, Chad, Jasmine, and Uryu disappear

Everyone is shocked

A large screen appears

The screen shows all of five of them

Ichigo: Uryu! Chad!

Ichigo tries to go after them but is stopped by Saki

Saki: Wait, Ichigo. There's no point in going after them. They're in a room where reality is unable to cross into, so you won't be able to stop the duel.

Ichigo: So, you expect me to just watch? Are you crazy!

Rukia: Ichigo. They'll be alright. You don't believe they'll win against them?

Ichigo: …

Uryu: Kurosaki, we can the outside quite well. We can beat the enemy with little problems.

Chad: Right. We trust you can defeat the others as well, so wait for us.

Ichigo: Right, I understand.

Jasmine laughs

Jasmine: I'm sorry. Did you say you'll win with little problems? I can't believe you just said that!

Bark and Bite join her laughter

Uryu: What's so funny? You act like you already won this fight.

Jasmine: No, dah! Look at the two of you! You're nothing but humans! You actually think you can take us on?

Bark: I fought a human before, but this is no challenge.

Bite: It's like playing with a ball of yarn to us, nothing more.

Bark and Bite teleport in front of Uryu and Chad preparing to attack

Bark: There's…

Bite: No challenge!

Uryu and Chad appear behind them and preparing to attack

Bark and Bite are shocked

Chad uses El Directo

Uryu shoots arrows at them

Bark and Bite are hit by them

Jasmine looks at them unemotionally

Bark and Bite lie dead

Uryu: Now that's what I meant by little problems.

Chad: No challenge.

Jasmine sighs and slashes her whip

Bark and Bite are revived

Uryu and Chad are shocked

Jasmine: I thought the others told you of my powers. I can bring them back to life as many times as I want to.

Bark: And as an extra bonus this time…

Bite: Our strength increases every time we came back!

Bark and Bite: So you already lost!

Uryu and Chad kill Bark and Bite again

Bark and Bite are revived

Bark: What the hell! Didn't you just hear what we said?

Bite: You're only making us stronger!

Uryu: Actually, it doesn't matter.

Chad: No matter, how many times you come back to life, there is always a price.

Jasmine: Oh? And what's that, smart guy? I have been using this technique for years and I never lost a battle! So tell me exactly what's wrong with it?

Uryu: It's obvious. It's fear.

All three are shocked

Bite: Fear? Ha! I'm not afraid of you!

Bite attacks Chad

Chad punches Bite, killing him

Bite is revived

Bite breathes heavily

Uryu: See? You just got a near death experience. Every time you come back to life. You are even more scared to die again then before.

Bite is shocked

Chad prepares to attack him

Bite steps back scared

Chad: You avoid it much more quickly than before. You are scared of dying again.

Bite is shocked

Jasmine: But, how…

Uryu: You actually think people love to come back to life over and over again after being killed? It's one of the worst things someone can ever dream of.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.15

Bark: What the hell are you talking about?

Uryu looks at Bark

Bark: I have died hundreds of times before when I was a Hollow! How can I be scared!

Uryu: Because you're not a Hollow anymore. You're a Crea now, you have a heart. Hollows don't have hearts, so you must have never felt this kind of fear because Jasmine always brought you back.

Bark: But…

Bark looks down disappointed

Jasmine is shocked

Chad: What you're doing is wrong. Using live people like this is worse than death.

Mai: Exactly.

Jasmine: Huh?

Mai: Remember back when Bark and Bite first became Creas? They were so happy about the thought of getting rid of you they didn't care what said about you. Loyalty is one thing, but life is another. You can't manipulate the heart to believe dying isn't a terrible thing. We all fear it, even you.

Jasmine grasps her whip

Alexander: Well? What are you going to do, now? Stop fighting and betray orders from the people who gave you a purpose in this world, or keep fighting and shut the hell up.

Saki: You bastard! How can you say that! You're the one who killed her and the first place!

Jasmine is shocked

Jasmine: What?

Saki: Don't act like you don't remember Jasmine! You and I used to be neighbors remember! Alexander came that one day and…

Alexander: Shut up! How can possibly remember that!

Saki: Because I just did! A few days ago I remembered who I really was! I used to live with my grandfather who used to be scientist working for the Searrs Foundation! He devoted his life to make a better world, but he found out the foundations true intentions and run away!

Jasmine falls to her knees

Jasmine: I… remember…

A flashback to 100 years ago

Saki's grandfather works on a machine

Saki, as a boy, brings a cart of tools

Saki (Kid): Here you go, grandpa! I brought the tools just like you asked.

Saki's grandfather: Good work, Saki. You know how to pick the tools don't you, and you're only six?

Saki (Kid): I'm turning seven next week.

Saki's grandfather: That's right. I forgot to get you a present.

Saki (Kid): What!

Saki's grandfather laughs

Saki's grandfather: I'm just joking. I would never forget my own grandson's birthday.

Saki (Kid): Grandpa, you're jokes are becoming less and less funnier.

Saki notices Jasmine, as a girl, playing by herself

Saki (Kid): Isn't that our one new neighbor?

Saki's grandfather: Yes, her name is Jasmine. Why don't you go play with her for a while? I got to get this machine done by tomorrow.

Saki (Kid): Okay.

Saki walks over to Jasmine

Jasmine notices him

Saki (Kid): Nice to meet you. My name is Saki. It's nice to meet you.

Jasmine: (You approached me with a smiling face. I never felt so happy before to meet someone before. I was always by myself, but you came in and changed that. You were my only friend.)

A month later, Searrs members talk with Saki's grandfather

Saki's grandfather: What are you saying? I will never allow you to take Saki away from me!

Searrs member 1: Listen, old timer. That kid is a prodigy. He has the potential become one of the smartest scientists the Searrs Foundation has ever had before in a lifetime. He could change the entire world.

Saki's grandfather: Like hell! You just want him to create more weapons for you! I will never allow him to become a mad scientist!

Searrs member 2: We didn't come here to ask you're permission. You otherwise give him up or we'll kill you and take him by force.

Saki's grandfather: You'll never lay a finger on him!

Saki's grandfather points a gun at the two men

The men stand up

Saki's grandfather: Leave before I make turn you into one of test subjects!

The men leave

Saki's grandfather runs to Jasmine's house

Saki's grandfather: Saki! We have to leave!

Saki (Kid): Grandpa, what's wrong?

Saki's grandfather: Hurry! There's no time…

An explosion gives off

Saki wakes up under his grandfather

Saki (Kid): Grandpa?

Saki's grandfather: Run…

Saki's grandfather dies

Saki (Kid): Grandpa!

Someone walks in

Saki quickly turns to see Alexander, as an Orphan, stand before him

Saki stares in shock

Alexander (Orphan): It's such a shame. I meant to kill everyone in this area, including the man who released me from my prison. But it seems I have to do it in person instead.

Alexander notices Jasmine is still alive

Alexander (Orphan): Crap. It looks like I have kill two kids in front of me now.

Saki is shocked

Alexander prepares launch an energy attack on the ground

Alexander (Orphan): I'm probably never going to forget this. This is such a pain in the ass.

Alexander releases the attack destroying the entire area

The flashback ends

Bark, Bite, Chad, Jasmine, and Uryu return

Alexander: Well, isn't this a bumper. I was really hoping on seeing a good fight. Oh, well, it's time to move on to the next…

Jasmine attacks Alexander with a Cero

Alexander is hit by it

Jasmine: You murderer! I'll kill you!

Jasmine fires multiple Balas at Alexander

Saki: Jasmine, stop!

Alexander stands up unaffected and walks towards Jasmine

Jasmine continues to fire more Balas

Alexander continues to walk towards her and forms energy around his hand

Saki runs toward to them

Nero appears behind her wielding a Sai

Nero stabs Jasmine

Everyone is shocked

Alexander stops

Alexander: Damn, Nero. Did you have to kill her? I was just going to hit her around a bit.

Nero: Sorry, I got bored. Besides, she was getting on my nerves.

Saki prepares to strike Nero with an ice sword

Nero teleports to next to Alexander

Saki throws the ice blade at them

Ice covers their location

Saki catches Jasmine

Saki: Jasmine! Jasmine! Don't worry I can freeze you're…

Jasmine kisses Saki and smiles

Jasmine: It's alright. I deserve this.

Saki: …

Jasmine: I forgot who I was, so I turn to the Circus to find myself. I didn't care what I'd had to do, just what a purpose in life. I forgot my childhood, and replaced it with hatred towards everyone. I even forgot my only friend when I was alive and tried to kill him.

Jasmine sheds a tear

Jasmine: I'm so sorry, Saki. I forgot about you, the only person who cared about me. I'm so sorry.

Saki: Jasmine…

Jasmine begins to fade away

Saki notices Bark and Bite are fading away as well

Bark: I'm sorry, my lord. We failed to protect you.

Bite: I hope when we pass over, we'll become better men than this.

Bark and Bite fade away

Uryu and Chad look on

Jasmine: Saki, before I leave, I have to ask you a favor.

Jasmine touches Saki's face

Jasmine: Don't use Ignis' power. Use your own strength to win this battle.

Jasmine fades away

Saki looks on

Alexander breaks the ice

Alexander: Okay, time to move on with the show, enough of the romance scene already.

Alexander walks up to Saki

Alexander: Come on, cheer up. It's not like you lost someone important now, did yeah? Come on. Get with the program, brother. Look, it's not like she wasn't a valuable member or any, but we have to move on with the show.

Saki stands up

Alexander: See, now you all better? Come on, it's not like I killed her. Nero was one remember, so if you want to get revenge, you better win you're fight against me next, okay?

Saki stares at Alexander unemotionally

Alexander: Don't look at me like, come on, and give me a smile.

Saki begins to laugh historically

Alexander: See? Now we're getting somewhere.

Saki grabs Alexander's right arm

Alexander is shocked

Saki continues to laugh

Ice begins to form around Alexander's arm

Alexander: Come on, bro, let go…

Alexander tries to shake Saki off

Saki continues to laugh

Alexander prepares to kick Saki

Saki covers Alexander in flames

Alexander brushes the flames off

Saki: You got some damn serious nerve to call me your brother! As far as I can tell, you ruined my life! What kind of brother does that? And of all the times to try to act like you understand me, but guess what? You don't!

Saki creates an ice sword

Saki: Hurry up and pick everybody else's opponents! I want to kill you alone in a room so nobody can hear you beg for mercy!

Everyone is shocked

Alexander gets up and sighs

Alexander: All right, let's get on with the show.

Alexander snaps his fingers and everyone disappears

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.16

Battle 1: Vincent vs. Chad, Mikoto, and Renji

Battle 2: Helena vs. Midori and Uryu

Battle 3: Nero vs. Ichigo and Mai

Battle 4: Alexander vs. Saki

Battle 5: Jomei vs. Natsuki and Rukia

Scene changes to Battle 1

Vincent shuffles his deck and puts it in front of Mikoto

Vincent: Pick a card.

Renji: Hell no! Not this again! Mikoto, don't draw any cards!

Vincent: You should let the young lady choose. Now, pick a card.

Chad: What's wrong with her picking a card?

Renji: This guy is going to get much stronger if pick a card. It depends on the number.

Chad: Seriously? Mikoto, don't draw a card.

Mikoto thinks to herself

Vincent: Like I said, she has a choice.

Renji: Not much of a choice if you kept insisting that she draws one!

Vincent: Keep quiet! Please draw a card, I'll give you candy.

Mikoto reaches her hand out to pick a card

Mikoto: Wait!

Everyone is shocked

Mikoto: What kind of candy?

Vincent: Sugar free lollipops.

Mikoto slowly moves her hand back

Vincent: I'll give ten pieces!

Chad: I can buy you some food, if you want.

Mikoto: Really?

Vincent: I'll buy you a full course meal!

Mikoto reaches her hand out to pick a card

Renji: I'll take you to a fancy restaurant!

Mikoto moves her hand back

Vincent: I'll hire a chef to cook you whatever you want!

Mikoto moves her hand forward

Renji: I'll hire two chefs!

Mikoto moves her hand back

Vincent: Three!

Renji: Four!

Vincent: Ten!

Renji: Twenty!

Mikoto repeatedly moves her hand back and forth while daydreaming of the amount of food she'll get if she agrees with one of them

Vincent and Renji continue to increase the numbers

Chad: (This is getting ridiculous.)

Mikoto accidently knocks the cards out of Vincent's hand

The cards fly all over the ground

Vincent smirks at this and begins to laugh

Renji: Huh? What's so funny?

Vincent: I never thought this could happen, but it seems as though she has "picked" all of my cards.

Renji: What?

Vincent screams in pain and falls to the ground

Chad: What's going on?

Renji: His spiritual pressure is increasing rapidly!

Chad, Mikoto, and Renji step back

Vincent's body grows into that of a giant's

Vincent grows horns and multiple arms and legs (six arms and six legs)

Vincent's skin turns blue and his hair grows longer

Each of Vincent's arms wields a club

Vincent: This is my true form. I never activated it before, but I know this power is at its peak! This is my true power!

Chad, Mikoto, and Renji stare in shock

Vincent: Now it is time to finish you little insects!

Scene changes to Battle 2

Woman: Before we begin, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Helena Whiten. I'm a long time member of the Circus.

Uryu: Uryu…

Helena: I already know who you are. Don't bother introducing yourself.

Helena plays her guitar

Midori and Uryu stare at her

Midori: Excuse me…

Helena continues to play

Uryu: Um….

Helena finishes playing and strikes a pose

Midori and Uryu slightly clap

Helena: Now die.

Helena streams her guitar

Midori and Uryu are pushed back by the sound waves it produces

Midori and Uryu crash into boulders

Helena: First verse.

Helena plays her guitar

Uryu jumps up and shoots arrows at Helena

Helena streams a certain note on her guitar while playing which produces sound waves

The sound waves destroy the arrows

Midori throws her labrys at Helena

Helena smoothly dodges the labrys while playing

Uryu: What's up with her? We can't hit her.

Midori: Don't give up just yet!

Scene changes to Battle 3

Nero stares at Mai's chest

Mai: What… are you looking at?

Nero: Huh? Nothing, I thought I saw something. Anyway, let's get this straight. I don't like fighting women, so I'll only fight Ichigo.

Ichigo: Huh? Why's that?

Nero: No reason. I just can't.

Ichigo: Seems a bit unfair to bring her here if you not even fight her.

Mai: Why am I here?

Nero: Look, I accidently picked you, okay. Just sit back and don't distract me.

Mai: Distract you? How do mean?

Nero gets embarrassed

Nero: Nothing! Just don't distracted me with your…

Nero stops talking and turns around

Ichigo: What? It looks like you don't want to say it.

Nero: Shut up and starting fighting me!

Mai: Not until you tell me. What's so "distracting" about me that…?

Mai notices something

Mai: You little pervert.

Ichigo: Huh? What? Did you figure it out?

Nero: I told you it was nothing.

Mai: I can't believe you were staring at me this entire time!

Ichigo: What? What's going on?

Nero: Don't yell at me! It's not my fault your breast are so big I can't stop looking at them!

Ichigo: Huh?

Mai: Do you have any idea what you're saying! You're making it sound like this is a problem!

Nero: It is a problem! You're wonderful melons bounce three times every time you move! How can any man not be distracted by that?

Ichigo: (This isn't happening, right?)

Nero: Hey, big guy, help me out. Tell her that her breasts are distracting!

Ichigo: What! How did I get into this?

Nero: Go on! Tell her! It's the truth man!

Mai stares at Ichigo

Ichigo: Don't look at me like that! I'm not a part of this discussion!

Mai: Why are so afraid to answer, Ichigo?

Ichigo: What are you talking about? I just don't want to get into this.

Nero: Say it. Say it.

Ichigo: Can we please pay attention to battle at hand?

Mai: Go on, say it Ichigo.

Ichigo: I'm not giving a comment.

Nero: You must not like breast then. I know! You a leg man, aren't you?

Ichigo: No comment.

Mai: Well, aren't you going to say something in your defense? It's looking bad for you.

Ichigo: No comment.

Nero: Alright, let's test this out. Suppose you see a skirt fly in the air? Do you A) Look away B) Try to see which color of panties the girl is wearing? C) Try to take a quick glance but pretend you didn't?

Ichigo: D) None of the above! Or anything else you say otherwise!

Scene changes to Battle 4

Saki clashes with Alexander

Alexander throws a punch

Saki catches it and tosses Alexander to a great distance

Alexander gets up and spits out blood

Alexander: Very good, brother. You must have gotten stronger since the last time we met.

Saki: Cut the brother crap out. I don't see as a brother. More importantly why do keeping pushing me to the melting point? It's almost as if you want me to kill you.

Alexander: Actually, I do.

Saki: Huh?

Alexander: I want you to get angry and end my life. That's the whole point.

Saki: What the atom hell is wrong with you? First, you act like a prompter. Second, you start calling bro. And now, you admitted something to me, and to which is pretty weird coming from someone who mercilessly kills people for a living.

Alexander: Guess I'm just happy.

Saki: Happy about what?

Alexander: The door is about the open. And Pandora's Heart is about to release. How I am not excited about this? I feel like I'm meeting an old friend again after a million years!

Saki: So this is why you're acting like Father Gus? In case you don't know, I made the name up, but you still get it don't you?

Scene changes to Battle 5

Jomei manipulates shadows to chase Natsuki and Rukia

Natsuki and Rukia dodge the shadows by riding away on Duran

Natsuki: Who said you ride Duran? This isn't a free ride you know?

Rukia: I'll be off your "dog" as soon as these shadows stop chasing us.

The shadows continue to chase

Rukia: How long do those shadows reach? Why doesn't he just use our shadows?

Natsuki: That's it!

Natsuki commands Duran to go back

The shadows past them but turn around

Jomei notices this

Jomei: (What on earth is she doing?)

Natsuki: Duran!

Duran prepares to fire a cartridge

Natsuki: Rukia! Attack him now!

Rukia: Right!

Rukia jumps up and creates an ice pillar under Jomei

Jomei dodges and notices the pillar is giving off a shadow

Duran fires the cartridge at Jomei

Jomei manipulates the shadow to hit the cartridge

The cartridge explosions giving off a bright light

Jomei: What the…

All the shadows disappears in the light

Rukia appears behind Jomei and manages to cut him

Jomei tries to manipulate a shadow

Jomei: What the…. I can't…

Natsuki shoots Jomei's left shoulder

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.17

Jomei is shocked and looks at his wound

Rukia uses Hado number 33: Sokatsui

Jomei is hit by the attack

Jomei falls to the ground

Jomei tries to stand

Natsuki points her gun at Jomei's head

Natsuki: It's over. If you surrender I'll let you live, maybe.

Jomei: You have bested my shadow manipulation technique. Tell me, how did you do it?

Natsuki: It's quite simple. I used a flash cartridge to make the shadows disappear. Of course you wouldn't be able to know because you can't see what attack I used and you still tried to use your technique will it was still in effect.

Jomei: You the light was still in effect when I tried to use it? That's quite smart of you to use my blindness to your advantage. I never expected you have something light technique that wouldn't enable me to use my shadow manipulation.

Jomei tries to stand

Natsuki: Don't move.

Jomei: And what are going to do if I do? Shoot me? Go ahead and do it. It's not like you can kill me with it.

Rukia puts her sword under Jomei's throat

Rukia: But this will.

Rukia cuts Jomei's throat

Jomei disappears

Natsuki and Rukia are shocked

Natsuki: What? Was that a…

Jomei: A shadow.

Natsuki and Rukia notice Jomei sitting on Duran

Jomei stabs Duran with the blade on his gun

Duran howls in pain

Natsuki: Duran!

Natsuki shoots at Jomei

Jomei disappears

Duran falls to the ground

Natsuki and Rukia run to Duran's side

Natsuki: Duran, are you alright? Can you hear me?

Duran gives a faint howl

Rukia: Hold on, I can heal him.

Rukia uses Kido over the wound

Shadows surround them

Jomei: You can't win. Now that know your little trick, I won't fall for it a second time.

Natsuki and Rukia look around

Jomei appears out of the shadows

Jomei: I've decided to take this seriously. This time I won't even let you move.

Jomei removes his bandana

Natsuki and Rukia look at Jomei shocked

Jomei: I know I don't the best face in the world…

Jomei reveals his face

His head is covered with multiple eyes and mouths

Jomei: Now I can see everything! Every angle! Every shadow! And now even the two of you! I would hate to destroy someone so beautiful, but orders are orders…

The shadows charge at them

Scene changes to Battle 1

Vincent swings his clubs around the field

Chad, Mikoto, and Renji dodge them

Vincent: Quit moving around so quickly! I can't see you probably!

Vincent starts to trash around

Vincent: Where are you insects? I'll find you soon!

Chad, Mikoto, and Renji appear elsewhere

Renji: That bastard is crazy. We can't get a clear shot with him moving like that.

Chad: Maybe if we somehow can get under him and prevent him from moving, maybe it'll be easier to fight him without worrying about him chasing us?

Mikoto thinks to herself

Renji: What? You look like you have something to say?

Mikoto: Maybe it's better if we get rid of his arms? I mean even if we prevent him from moving, he can still throw his clubs around like he did before. And the source of his clubs is coming from his hat, so we should also get rid of that as well, also if we can dislocate his shoulders than he wouldn't be able to attack.

Chad and Renji stare at Mikoto with confused faces

Mikoto: However, he can still stomp around. So we should get rid of his hat first, then his arms, and finally his legs! That way we can beat him!

Chad and Renji: …

Renji: Wow. You actually thought it out?

Chad: That's spuriously accurate.

Mikoto: I remember Mai told me about taking down pieces from a Jenga puzzle. So I thought if we take him down like one, then it would be easier.

Renji pulls on Mikoto's cheeks

Mikoto: Ow! That hurts! Stop!

Renji: You are Mikoto right?

Chad: I mean you never state something so smart before. We're just trying to make sure you're not somebody else.

Renji: Who discovered America?

Mikoto: 25?

Renji: Yep, this is her. She must have had a moment.

Chad nods

Vincent: Where are you cowards? Get out here and fight me!

Scene changes to Battle 3

Nero throws punches at Ichigo

Ichigo dodges them and prepares to strike

Nero blocks the strike with his Sai

Ichigo continues to strike

Nero continues to block but struggles

Nero: Hey! Quit attacking with that oversized sword of yours! I can't fully guard myself!

Ichigo: How is that my problem if you choose the wrong weapon to fight against with?

Nero steps back

Ichigo: (This guy is weird. He's not lying about not being able to fight me equally because of size of sword. So far he's been telling the truth about everything.)

Ichigo: Tell me. Have you told a lie before?

Nero: No, I never lied before in my life. I'm an honest person. Everything I say is what I feel truly.

Ichigo: That's… a bit too honest.

Nero: What's wrong with being honest? My mother said lying will only get me in trouble, so I never lied.

Mai: You know some people lie to keep themselves out of trouble.

Nero: You're giving me bad advice. You should always listen to your mother.

Mai: (He's telling the truth. I somehow feel bad about telling him that.)

Nero attacks Mai

Mai notices this and dodges the attack

Mai: What? I thought you said you don't fighting woman?

Nero: I did. Whoever said I was fighting you? I was attempting to kill you. That's not is not technically a fight.

Ichigo swings at Nero

Nero parries but is pushed back to poodle of water

Nero: There's water here?

Nero stands up

Nero: Now this is a surprise. I wouldn't be at such a disadvantage if I knew about this.

Nero stabs Sai against the ground

The water flows into the Sai

Ichigo: What the heck?

Nero picks up his Sai

Nero: Now this is a lot better.

Nero attacks Ichigo

Ichigo blocks the attack

A surge of water pushes Ichigo back

Ichigo: (What? Did his attack just get stronger all the sudden?)

Nero: It's my ability. I absorbed water the water into my Sai, this allows it to spray high pressure water at incredible speeds fast enough to cut through solid.

Nero fires a shot at Ichigo

Ichigo dodges the shot

The shot phases through trees

Nero: And when it touched your sword it released some water to push you back upon impact. So now I'm sure I'll be able to fight you equally, no overpower you, without worry.

Nero prepares himself

Ichigo: (He's not holding back. Then, I won't as well!)

Ichigo performs Bankai

Scene changes to Battle 4

Alexander stands above an unconscious Saki

Alexander: This is such a disappointment.

Alexander grabs Saki by his collar

Saki regains consciousness and hazily looks at Alexander

Alexander throws Saki into a boulder

Alexander: You're wasting my time, brother. Hurry up and release your power already so you can make this interesting.

Saki stands up slowly and breathes heavily

Saki: I won't use their power. I'll kill you myself.

Saki throws a spark at Alexander

Alexander brushes the spark away

Alexander: You can't win on your own. Quit being stubborn and release your power!

Alexander charges at Saki

Saki prepares himself

Flashback to where before Ichigo saw Alexander for the first time

Alexander walks to the rooftop of Fuka Academy

Saki: Hello, bro, took your sweet time.

Alexander: Saki, why did you call me here?

Saki looks down

Saki: Do you know what lies behind that door?

Alexander: Of course. It's Pandora's Heart, even you know that.

Saki: Do you know what happens when you touch Pandora's Heart?

Alexander: You automatically absorb Pandora's power that the heart contains. Why are you asking me questions that you already know?

Saki: Because I thought of telling you this first.

Alexander: …

Saki: I'm stopping the device. I won't open the door.

Alexander is shocked

Alexander: What are you talking about? You've been working on it for years. And now you want to quit? You do know what the price is for doing something so foolishness?

Saki: Do you know what else I need to open the door? It's not time, its bodies.

Alexander: Huh?

Saki: I need the bodies of Shinigami and HiMEs to open the final stages of the device. Without them the door wouldn't open.

Alexander: Is that why you're stopping, because you can't get them?

Alexander begins to laugh

Alexander: Damn, you had me there for a second. I thought you were betraying us or something. Don't scare me like that. If you want the materials, we can easily get them for you no problem. I'm sure Ichigo Kurosaki and Mai Tokiha would make good sacrifices. Not only that their friends are here as well, so it's like a free bag of candy.

Saki: You still don't understand. That's the very reason why I'm stopping this. I wouldn't use them as sacrifices.

Alexander: What? You can't be serious, their just a couple of worthless Shinigami and HiMEs. It's not like you care what happens to them.

Saki: …

Alexander: I understand. You do care.

Alexander walks away

Saki: Where are you going?

Alexander: I'm reporting you in. If you're serious about this then I have to tell the head. I don't know what you're punishment might be, but I can't promise you it's going to merciful.

Saki: Alexander…

Alexander walks away

Alexander: (I don't know what will lie behind that door… but, I won't let Katherine obtain Pandora's power.)

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.18

Scene changes to Battle 5

Shadows charged at Duran, Natsuki, and Rukia

Jomei laughs

Rukia and Natsuki prepare themselves

Unknown: I hope I won't have to do this again.

Rukia and Natsuki are shocked

Shizuru Fujino appears and knocks away the shadows

Shizuru: But, it doesn't matter…

Shizuru walks to Natsuki and touches her face

Shizuru: Because I'll protect, my love.

Rukia and Jomei are deeply shocked

Natsuki blushes and brushes Shizuru's hand away

Natsuki: N…Now's not the time for that. We have to defeat the enemy.

Shizuru: I guess you're right. We can "talk" later.

Natsuki: Thank you.

Rukia: Wait…what did she say? Who is she?

Shizuru: Oh, I didn't notice you. My name is Shizuru Fujino. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Rukia: It's a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Rukia Kuchiki.

Shizuru stares at Rukia with lust filled eyes

Rukia: Yes?

Shizuru touches Rukia's face

Shizuru: Such fair skin.

Rukia and Natsuki are shocked

Natsuki: Shi…Shizuru! What are you doing?

Shizuru: Nothing at all. Surely, you're not jealous, are you Natsuki?

Natsuki blushes

Natsuki: D…Don't be reckless!

Rukia: (How did I get into to this?)

Jomei: Excuse me.

Natsuki, Rukia, and Shizuru look at him

Jomei: I don't know what's going on here. But, I don't have much time to deal with you, so let's get back to the task at hand.

Shizuru: My, what an unfortunate creature you are. How can you disrupt such a scene?

Rukia: (What were you trying to do?)

Jomei: Honestly, I don't care what kind of scene that was. But I don't what kind of disgusting interests you have.

Shizuru attacks Jomei

Jomei dodges and points his gun at her

Shizuru knocks Jomei's gun away and kicks him away

Jomei holds his side

Jomei: What the hell? Just what kind of HiME are you?

Shizuru: I won't allow you to talk to Natsuki and Rukia like that. And I won't let you harm them any further.

Shizuru charges at Jomei

Jomei uses a shadow to grab his gun

The two clash blades

Natsuki: Shizuru…

Rukia: Did she just include me?

Scene changes to Battle 2

Gakutenou charges at Helena

Helena dodges Gakutenou

Uryu shoots arrows at Helena from behind

Helena streams a note

A sound wave destroys the arrows

Uryu: (She's too quick. She's not even looking at us and or taking us seriously.)

Midori teleports under Helena and prepares to strike

Helena blocks the strike with her guitar

Midori: (So there's a blades on the ends of her guitar?)

Midori moves and prepares to strike again

Helena again blocks the strike

The two move around and clash with each other repeatedly

Helena: You and I are moving like music. You and I shall end our dance with a sudden beat.

Midori: I have no I idea what you're saying, but I guess you plan on finishing this.

Helena and Midori step back

Helena prepares to play her guitar

Helena: Second verse.

Helena plays her guitar smoothly and quickly moves towards Midori

Midori notices and steps back

Helena continues to move towards Midori

Midori: (What's going on? She keeps charging me. A while ago she was dodging us, but now she's being more aggressive.)

Gakutenou charges at Helena

Helena knocks Gakutenou away

Midori is shocked

Midori: (She knocked Gakutenou away with such ease!)

Helena teleports under Midori and stops playing

Helena: It's the end of the verse and our dance.

Midori steps back

Helena grabs Midori and pushes her to the ground

Helena points the end of her guitar at Midori

Helena: I hate to kill you like this. But, you are too weak to end with my third verse.

Uryu shoots a Seele Schneider at Helena

Helena parries it

The Seele Schneider lands with four others in a Quincy cross position

Midori teleports away

Helena is trapped within Sprenger

Uryu: Sorry, Miss Sugiura. I have to use a lot of time to use technique.

Helena: What is this?

Uryu: It's called Sprenger. It uses gathers a necessary amount of spirit particles to create an explosion within it.

Helena: What? You planned on using your ally as bait to draw me into this?

Uryu: I never intended to at first but I used time to use this just in case something.

Midori: So you used me as bait? Just say it.

Uryu: Anyway, it's over.

Uryu throws a Ginto at one of the Seele Schneider

Sprenger activates

Helena screams in pain

Uryu poses as usual

Midori does a pose as well

The smoke clears

Uryu and Midori look at the situation

Helena is burned throughout her entire body, parts of clothes are ripped

Helena stands unconsciously

Uryu: I can't sense anything, but I can still tell she's alive.

Midori: That attack did a lot of damage, she must have fallen unconscious do to the damage.

Helena regains conscious

Midori and Uryu look surprised

Helena looks at her shattered guitar

Helena: You… broke my guitar…

Helena falls

Uryu and Midori rush over to her

Midori: Are you alright?

Helena: What do you care? I'm your enemy, you should be glad I'm dying.

Helena's body begins to fade

Uryu: You're dying? But the attack I used shouldn't have injured you that much.

Helena: You're right. However, there are two ways a Crea can die. First, is if you can kill them normally. Second, is if you destroy their remaining part.

Uryu: Remaining part?

Helena: It's the part that resembles who we used to be before we turned to Creas. It symbolizes our life in a way. It's who we are. If it's destroyed, so are we. All Creas have a remaining part.

Midori: Can you tell us what everybody else's is?

Helena begins to laugh

Helena: Why should I? So you can win? I won't, but I'll give you a hint. It's something we adore and keep with us at all times.

Uryu: (Something you keep at all times?)

The lower part of Helena's body fades away

Helena: Guess this is it for me. I never got to see Pandora's Heart.

Uryu: Pandora's Heart? What's that?

Helena: It's what you're dying for.

Helena fades away

Scene changes to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Katherine types something on a computer

Aizen, Kaname Tosen, and Gin walk in

Katherine: What are you doing here, Aizen? I told you to come tomorrow.

Aizen: I'm afraid our partnership is over.

Katherine stops typing and turns around to look at him

Katherine: Really? What about your part of the bargain?

Aizen: I was told you plan on using Pandora's Heart for yourself.

Katherine: Oh, were you? Let me guess, Gin told you? I knew he there when I said it.

Aizen: Actually, I knew all along.

Katherine: Huh?

Aizen: I can sense the greed inside of you. I knew you never intended on letting me have some of Pandora's power to begin with.

Katherine: Then how come you never did anything until now?

Aizen: Because I plan on taking Pandora's power for myself. I know you finally unlocked the door with the codes. Now, all you need now is for the Circus to return with the materials.

Katherine: You thought of everything? You even thought of bringing your bodyguards to kill me. Or would you like to do it yourself?

Aizen stares at Katherine

Katherine: Well, aren't you going to do it? I could reset the codes any time I want just by pressing a few keys. Even if you succeed in killing me, you won't be able to open the door without the codes. So what are you waiting for?

Aizen: Kaname.

Tosen: Yes, sir.

Tosen prepares to strike Katherine

The sword passes through Katherine

Katherine's body becomes digitally

Aizen: A hologram? It's very impressive. I can easily pass as the real thing. It can even emit spiritual energy like one.

Katherine appears behind Aizen

Aizen: This is quite similar to my Kyoka Suigetsu.

Katherine: Isn't it? I can copy abilities, so it's quite similar to your Kyoka Suigetsu, but I added my own personal touches to it.

Aizen: So I'm trapped in my technique?

Katherine: No, I added it so it's only my body that it a fake to the eyes, not reality like yours do.

Aizen: What's the purpose of doing that?

Katherine: So no one can find my true location. I'm still working on the door, so I can't allow anyone to interrupt me. Now that you don't know where I'm am. I suppose you have no further business here.

Aizen and Gin draw their swords

Katherine: Don't tell me, you plan on finding me? You can't find me in this location. I'm probably in Australia for all we know.

Aizen strikes Katherine

Katherine brings out a sword from her lab coat to block it

Aizen: Sorry, but know this is the real you. You can't play me to believe someone as greedy as yourself would leave the heart of their former master.

Katherine: It was worth a try.

Katherine clashes blades with Aizen, Tosen, and Gin

Katherine teleports away from them

Aizen: You're quite skilled to handle three captain level Shinigami by yourself.

Katherine: You still consider yourself a Shinigami? I thought you "transcended" above them?

Aizen stares at Katherine

Katherine: What? Did I hit a nerve? Don't tell big bad Aizen actually got angry by what I just said?

Aizen: You're quite cocky. Do you believe you can take me on?

Katherine: Well let's find out…

Nagi appears behind Katherine and stabs her with his hand

Nagi historically laughs

Nagi: You fool! You let yourself wide open! I know if I follow you around, I'll be able to recreate the Obsidian Prince by myself!

Nagi kicks Katherine away

Nagi: Now, Pandora's Heart is mine!

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.19

Scene changes to Battle 3

Ichigo jumps around the field, dodging Nero's attacks

Nero chases after him

Ichigo knocks Nero away with a sudden Getsuga Tensho

Nero catches himself and points his Sai at Ichigo

Ichigo notices and Flash Steps behind him

Nero turns his Sai and fires a gush of water

Ichigo blocks it but is pushed back

Mai looks at the battle from a distance

Mai: (Ichigo's doing a lot better, but Nero is still pushing him back.)

Ichigo blocks many of Nero's attacks

Mai: (Is he going to use his mask? What is it exactly? When I saw it, I thought Ichigo was different person, but his movements seemed a lot like Kagutsuchi's. I mean the way the two fights is very similar when he uses it. While he's dangerous, he still knows what he doing and what he's doing it for.)

Mai smiles at this

Mai: (I guess he's different from what I thought at first. Anyway, I should help him.)

Ichigo and Nero clash blades

Ichigo: You should probably use your full power now.

Nero: Huh? What are you talking about?

A whip of fire hits Nero

Nero is thrown back to a tree

Ichigo: Finally decided to help.

Mai: I didn't think it would take you this long, so I decided to sit back. But now I see, you need my help.

Ichigo: Actually, I thought you might've wanted to take a crack at him, you know since he said those things to you earlier.

Mai: You should stop being modest, I you wanted me to help you, you shouldn't have said so earlier.

Ichigo: I was being nice. I know how much of temper you got, so I didn't want to hear it later that I didn't let you do anything.

Mai: That's not true! I don't have…

Nero: That's it!

Nero stands up

Nero: I am tired of fighting with the two of you! I'll just have to use the water in the air to use my Hollow!

Ichigo and Mai: Huh?

Nero releases his hollow and transforms into a giant hydra like creature

Nero: Now I'm at my full power! You're puny bodies can't defeat me now!

Nero notices Ichigo and Mai are gone

Nero: Huh? Where did they…?

Nero notice Ichigo and Mai flying on Kagutsuchi

Nero: What the…? What kind of Orphan is that?

Mai: This isn't an orphan! This is my Child, Kagutsuchi!

Kagutsuchi roars

Nero: I'm not afraid of some giant flying lizard!

Nero shoots multiple gushes of water at them

Kagutsuchi dodges the shots

Ichigo: Whoa! This thing is fast for its large size!

Mai: Kagutsuchi's not done yet!

Kagutsuchi charges at Nero with great speed

Nero: What?

Kagutsuchi knocks Nero into the air

Nero catches himself

Nero shoots multiple shots at them again

Kagutsuchi dodges the shots

Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho on some of shots

Ichigo: Let's finish this!

Mai: Right!

Kagutsuchi turns into jet mode and quickly hits Nero again

Nero twirls in the air

Kagutsuchi stops midair and prepares to fire a shot at Nero

Ichigo prepares himself

Mai: Wait! What are you going to do!

Ichigo: I'm going to make sure this ends him!

Kagutsuchi fires a shot at Nero

Ichigo jumps off of Kagutsuchi and dons his mask

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho at Kagutsuchi's shot

The two attacks combine together into a blazing crimson Getsuga Tensho

The blazing crimson Getsuga Tensho hits Nero

Nero screams in pain

Nero: This isn't possible!

Nero is engulfed by the attack and dies

A few minutes later Ichigo wakes up in Mai's arms

Ichigo: Mai…

Mai: You awake, sleepy head? You used too much energy and knocked yourself out.

Ichigo chuckles

Ichigo: Like I didn't do it for a good reason. At least we defeated that guy.

Kagutsuchi purrs at Ichigo

Ichigo notices him and gets up

Ichigo: Hey, you're Kagutsuchi aren't you? You're pretty strong.

Ichigo pets Kagutsuchi

Mai: It's not like he can understand you, Ichigo.

Ichigo: He can.

Mai: Huh?

Ichigo: For some reason, whenever I fight against or with someone, I can feel their hearts and understand them. I can understand Kagutsuchi wants to win and protect. Just like my sword, Zangetsu.

Mai: Zangetsu? That's a nice name. It means "cutting moon".

Ichigo: It does? I never bother learning what his name meant.

Mai: "Cutting moon". Guess that describes you quite well, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Mai begins to laugh

Ichigo: What's so funny?

Mai: Nothing. It's nothing.

Scene changes to Battle 1

Mikoto throws her sword at Vincent's hat

Vincent notices this and dodges it

Renji performs Bankai and attacks Vincent from behind

Vincent hits Zabimaru and breaks him in segments

The sections fall to the ground

Vincent: Ha! You can't hit crap if that broken weapon!

Renji: That's what you think!

Renji uses Higa Zekko

The segments bind Vincent's arms

Vincent: This can't hold me down!

Chad runs up to Vincent and summons his left arm armor

Chad punches Vincent's hat away

Vincent: My hat!

Mikoto slashes one of Vincent's arms off

Vincent breaks free and punches Mikoto away

Renji: Mikoto!

Renji catches Mikoto

Renji: Mikoto, are you alright?

Renji notices Mikoto is uninjured

Mikoto: What are talking about? I'm fine.

Renji looks at with a confused face

Mikoto: What are you doing? I thought we were fighting.

Renji: Oh, that's right! Let's finish this guy off!

Renji and Mikoto return to the battlefield

Vincent notices them and attempts to stomp them

Vincent: I'll squash you!

Chad uses El Directo and hits Vincent's face

Vincent goes on a rampage and prepares to fire a Cero

Chad: A Cero?

Renji: This isn't good!

Scene changes to Battle 5

Jomei uses shadows to attack Rukia, Natsuki, and Shizuru

The three dodge and parry the shadows

Shizuru: You know, I thought he be more of a challenge than this?

Rukia: With the three of us, he's barely as strong as he was before.

Shizuru: Oh, Rukia. You have such a way with words!

Rukia: (How did that turn her on?)

Natsuki: (Can she stop acting like this?)

Jomei: This is getting me nowhere.

Jomei fires a shot at Natsuki

Natsuki shoots the shot down

The shadows continue to attack

Jomei shots at all three of them repeatedly

They continue to block, parry, and dodge

Jomei: What the hell! How come I can't freaking kill you!

Rukia: (He's getting angry. I have to find his weak point while he loses his cool!)

Jomei's eyes glow red and the shadows disappear

Natsuki, Shizuru, and Rukia look around

Jomei releases his hollow and transforms into a spider like creature

Jomei: If I can't capture you with my shadows, then I'll capture you with my webs!

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.20

Scene changes to Kon, Orihime, Mashiro, and Fuki looking outside of the tent

Kon: They've been in there of quite a long time. Or you sure, we shouldn't go in?

Mashiro: There's no need. The only thing we can do is support and trust they'll make it out it.

Fuki: Of course, Shizuru went in there just a few minutes, so we know they have all the help they need.

Orihime: Ichigo…

Scene changes to Battle 5

Jomei traps Natsuki, Rukia, and Shizuru in webs

Jomei creates a shadow to lift himself up to them

Jomei: Now this is more like it. Now you can't escape and I can kill you slowly.

Jomei looks at Shizuru

Jomei: Maybe I should kill you first with my eye techniques…

Natsuki: Shizuru! Don't look at his eyes! He'll paralyze you if you do!

Shizuru: I wouldn't look at this fool even if he wore his bandana.

Jomei: Quite a smart mouth we got here.

Jomei uses his shadows to grab his gun

Jomei points his gun at Shizuru

Jomei: I guess you die first.

Uryu appears above Jomei and prepares to shoot

Jomei notices him and is shocked

Jomei: What?

Midori knocks Jomei's gun away and prepares to strike him

Jomei uses his shadows to escape in time

Uryu frees Natsuki, Rukia, and Shizuru from the webs

Jomei reappears

Jomei: Huh? What are you two doing here? I thought Helena was taking care of you!

Uryu: Sorry, but we finished her quite a while ago.

Jomei is shocked

Jomei: No way. Helena's gone? (But there's no way a couple of humans can destroy her unless she was toying with them.)

Midori: Are you three alright?

Rukia: Yes, thank you for saving us.

Shizuru: I knew you would show up sooner or later, teacher, but who is he?

Uryu: Uryu Ishida, Quincy.

Natsuki: I still don't understand what a "Quincy" is.

Jomei: Quincy? So you're a Quincy?

Uryu: So you're quite knowledge in my race.

Jomei: More than you, boy. You see I used to be a Quincy when I was alive.

Uryu is shocked

Uryu: What? But you don't…

Jomei takes out a broken Quincy Cross

Jomei: This was my Quincy Cross when I was working with some of them years ago. I was killed by the Shinigami, just like the rest of our people. I'm sure you know the tale quite well.

Uryu: …

Jomei: You and I are the same. We both hate the Shinigami for what they have done to us! But I have a chance to destroy them for what they did! And now so do you! Join me my fellow brother! Let us…

Uryu shoots an arrow at Jomei

Jomei dodges

Jomei: What?

Uryu: Don't joke around with me. You no longer deserve to carry anything resemble the Quinces.

Jomei: What are you talking about?

Uryu: I may hate the Shinigami, but I don't want to join the likes of you or destroy them. What happened a long time was for the safety of the world. I for one actually believe what the Shinigami did was for the great of good.

Jomei: What? Do you even know what you're saying? You have a chance to destroy them but you choose to work beside them?

Uryu: Maybe you didn't hear what I just said. I'm not like you, Crea. My master taught me to bring our forces together so something like that will never happen again.

Jomei: You're master as a fool. He's knows nothing about what we have to…

Uryu shoots at Jomei again

Jomei blocks the arrows with shadows

Uryu: My master was not a fool. He was one of the most respectful Quinces I have ever known.

Rukia prepares to draw her sword

Uryu: Wait. I'll deal with him.

Rukia: Uryu, don't let your anger drive you to your death.

Uryu: I not that I'm angry, it's just that I have to show him the true powers of a real Quincy.

Jomei laughs

Jomei: You think you can take me on by yourself? All right then, as a former Quincy, I'll show what I have learned from my master!

Jomei takes out two guns and charges at Uryu

Uryu uses Hirenkyaku

Jomei notices Uryu's new location

Jomei: That Hirenkyaku is pretty well constructed.

Jomei shoots at Uryu

Uryu dodges the attacks and runs

Jomei chases after him by climbing some of his webs

Jomei: Don't tell me you're running away?

Uryu: Actually, I was just luring you away from there.

Uryu shoots at Jomei

Jomei uses shadows to block the arrows

Uryu uses Hirenkyaku to appear behind Jomei

Jomei's eyes glow

Uryu covers his eyes

Jomei: Glad you remember my technique. I hope you don't notice the shadow I trapped you in.

Uryu notices a shadow crawling up his leg

Uryu moves away

The shadow cuts Uryu's Quincy Cross off

Uryu is shocked

Jomei throws shadow blades at Uryu

Jomei: Now you don't have anything to protect yourself with! It's over, boy!

Uryu takes out a Seele Schneider and cuts the shadows

Jomei is shocked

Uryu twirls the Seele Schneider around his finger

Uryu: Surely, a Quincy didn't forget about Seele Schneider, didn't he?

Jomei: I never heard of it before.

Uryu: I guess you haven't. This was created long after the Quinces were wiped out.

Jomei: I heard you were a Quincy, but our race is extinct. So where are the others now?

Uryu: Sorry to tell you this, but I'm the last Quincy.

Jomei is shocked

Jomei: The last one? Now I don't want to kill you.

Uryu: Huh?

Jomei charges at Rukia, Natsuki, Midori, and Shizuru

Uryu: Wait!

Uryu grabs his Quincy Cross and uses Hirenkyaku to teleport above Jomei

Uryu summons his Ginrei Kojaku and uses Licht Regen

Jomei notices this and covers himself in shadows

Jomei crashes to the ground

Jomei stands up

Jomei: What the hell? I said I didn't want to kill you.

Uryu: What are you talking about?

Jomei: Look, I don't want to kill off the Quincy race, okay. If you were like the third one I wouldn't give a damn, but this is too much for me to handle.

Uryu: So now, you want to dismiss our fight?

Jomei: Precisely, now I'll just kill the Shinigami and the HiMEs. So you can leave if you want.

Uryu: Like I'm going to let you get away!

Jomei: What's your problem? It's not like you should care what happens to them.

Uryu: My point is that you still act like a Quincy.

Jomei: Huh?

Uryu: You keep saying what you're doing is for Quincy pride, but pride isn't about killing a people so you can avenge a bunch of people. A Quincy would never do that! You have no right to wield the Quincy name if you have lost your way!

Jomei gets angry

Jomei: Pride? Who's need pride? You weren't there when my family was killed in front of me, and you weren't there when the Searrs Foundation saved me! They gave me a Hollow so I can get revenge! I live for so I can prevent them from destroying what I have left!

Uryu: And what's that?

Jomei: My eye. These eyes are not mine. My eye rests behind my head, it is the only thing that lets me live on!

Uryu remembers what Helena said about a Crea's remaining part

Uryu: (So that's it. That's what a remaining part is to them.)

Jomei summons a large amount of shadows

Uryu looks around and notices nothing has a shadow now

Jomei: This is my chance to finally do something with my life, and I'm not going to let you that it away from me!

A large shadow ball hovers in the sky

The shadows form into a giant spider like creature

Jomei returns to normal

Jomei: I'll use all of my power to wipe this entire area away.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.21

Uryu, Natsuki, Rukia, Shizuru, and Midori stare in shock at the shadow beast

Jomei: This is my last chance. All of my power is going into this.

The shadow beast roars

Uryu: What is that?

Jomei: Oh, it's nothing really, just every freaking shadow in the area I collected! Just think about! Nine hundred shadows charged into this gigantic beast!

Uryu: Nine hundred?

Jomei: Now if you give up Quincy, I'll let you live. Then I'll take you back so you can help recreate the entire Quincy race!

Uryu: Actually, I have better plans.

Uryu draws his bow

Uryu: I'll finish this in one draw.

Jomei: What? You can't be serious, one draw? That's it? You think you can kill me and this attack in a single draw?

Uryu: I believe I just declared the end of this battle in a single draw.

Jomei stares at Uryu

Jomei: Such a disappointment. You can join our race!

The shadow beast charges at Uryu

Uryu draws his bow sending out a thousand arrows at once

Each arrow destroys a shadow and passes through Jomei

Jomei: What the…

Jomei's original eye is hit by an arrow

Jomei stands shocked

Jomei: …

Jomei falls to the ground

Uryu walks to him

Uryu: My Ginrei Kojaku can shoot up to one thousand and two hundred arrows consecutively. Nine hundreds of them destroy the shadow beast, while the other three hundred attempts to shoot you're original eye.

Jomei: Why would you? Who did you know about that?

Uryu: Helena told me that once your remaining part is destroyed, so are you.

Jomei looks at Uryu

Jomei: You think… that my eye is my remaining part?

Uryu is shocked

Jomei grabs his gun and attacks Uryu

Uryu dodges Jomei's attack

Jomei laughs

Jomei: You were well informed, but you failed to understand me at all! My remaining part is my pride! That's not something you can destroy so easily!

Jomei prepare to strike Uryu

Shizuru slashes Jomei

Jomei stands unemotionally

Blood comes out of Jomei's chest

Jomei coughs up blood and falls

Uryu: …

Shizuru: …

Jomei: I…

The two look at Jomei

Jomei quickly stands on his knees

Jomei: I'm alive!

Jomei laughs historically

Blood continues to come out

Jomei: I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I get to die who I was! I am the Quincy, Jomei Yuima! I'm alive! I…

Jomei stops and falls back again

Jomei: I remember the good times I lived as a Quincy. I loved them so much I can die happily. Thank you, Uryu Ishida. Thank you for reminding me who I really am.

Jomei fades away as he cries

Jomei's Quincy Cross falls out shattered by Shizuru's attack

Uryu picks up the Quincy Cross

Uryu: He wanted to be a Quincy again so badly he joined the Circus. He may have died as a Crea, but he lived as a Quincy.

Scene changes to Battle 1

Vincent chases after Mikoto, Chad, and Renji

Vincent: I'll get you bastards for knocking off my hat!

Renji: Damn, this guy is loud! We can't get near like this!

Chad: His legs are moving too fast for to hit them.

Mikoto: I'm getting hungry…

Vincent throws a club at them

All three dodge in time

Vincent throws a punch at Mikoto

Chad stands between them

Chad throws a punch with his left arm

The two blows knock each other back

Vincent: (What? This little insect's punch was strong enough to push me back?)

Vincent prepares to fire a Cero

Renji: Not this again! It was hard to survive the last one!

Mikoto: Quick! We have to run again!

Chad, Mikoto, and Renji run away

Vincent's head stretches to where they are

The three are shocked

Vincent smiles and prepares to fire the Cero

Ichigo appears and fires a Getsuga Tensho at the Cero

The Cero explodes in Vincent's mouth

Vincent reassembles his head

Vincent: Who… The…He…

Mai and Kagutsuchi appear knock Vincent away

Mikoto: Mai!

Mikoto runs up to Mai and hugs her chest

Mikoto: I missed you so much!

Mai begins to blush

Mai: Ah, Mikoto! Don't hug me like in front of ours! It's embarrassing!

Mai tries to pry Mikoto off of her

Ichigo, Renji, and Chad watch

Renji: Did you have any idea what's going on?

Ichigo: I lost track after I seen her done this before.

Chad: They do this regularly?

Vincent gets up and looks at them

Vincent: You little insects!

Vincent grabs his hat brings out a giant spear resembling an ace

Vincent: I shall spear thee with thy spear!

Vincent throws his spear at Kagutsuchi

Mai: Kagutsuchi!

Kagutsuchi bites the spear and crushes it

Vincent is shocked

Vincent: That beast just destroyed my spear with a chomp!

Ichigo hits Vincent with a Getsuga Tensho

Vincent: Damn! Use something else already!

Chad runs up to Vincent's front right leg and uses La Muetre

The attack breaks Vincent's leg

Vincent yells in pain

Mikoto slashes off one of Vincent's right arms

Vincent turns around and throws around more clubs

Ichigo dons his mask and charges at Vincent while charging a Getsuga Tensho

Vincent notices Ichigo

Vincent: It eat you up you little insect!

Vincent head charges Ichigo and prepares to bite him

Ichigo stops and readies himself

Ichigo teleports under Vincent and fires Getsuga Tensho

Vincent is hit by it and is sent flying into the air

Vincent spits out blood and whales in the air

Vincent's body returns to normal

Hihio Zabimaru charges at Vincent from above

Renji uses Hikotsu Taiho

The attack engulfs Vincent in an explosion

The smoke clears

Vincent lies on the ground

Everyone is sent back to the center of the tent

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: Huh? Did we win?

Mai: It looks like it.

Mai notices Shizuru

Mai: Shizuru! What are you doing here?

Shizuru: Oh, I didn't except to see you here. If you excuse I have matters to attend to.

Shizuru stares at Rukia and Natsuki talking with the others

Ichigo: Who's that?

Mai: No one.

Alexander: Well done.

Everyone notices Alexander

Alexander carries an unconscious Saki

Ichigo: Saki?

Alexander: Don't worry. I've already taken care of him.

Alexander tosses Saki aside

Alexander: Honestly, I was expecting at least one of you to die, but now it seems we have a new guest.

Alexander sighs

Alexander: This is such a pain. Looks like I'm just going to have to take care of the rest of you by myself.

Everyone prepares themselves

Alexander snaps his neck and jumps up and down

Alexander: Sorry, let me warm up first.

Alexander charges at them with great speed

Alexander grabs Ichigo and tosses him to a great distance

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.22

Alexander charges at Ichigo

Ichigo notices him and fires a Getsuga Tensho

Alexander dodges it and kicks Ichigo

Ichigo catches himself and prepares to strike Alexander

Alexander catches the strike and throws Ichigo

Alexander fires a Cero

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho

The Cero and Getsuga Tensho dissolve each other

Ichigo: (What power! This is the first time he's fighting seriously!)

Ichigo puts his hand over his face and tries to don his Hollow mask

The mask disappears instantly

Alexander: Looks like you can't use that mask of yours anymore. Too bad, I was hoping you would make this fight a little more interesting.

Renji appears behind Alexander and attacks him with Hihio Zabimaru

Alexander breaks Hihio Zabimaru into sections

Alexander: So you want to die first?

Renji lifts up the bone in his hand

Alexander notices the sections hovering in the air

Renji uses Higa Zekko

Alexander blocks the attack

Ichigo charges at Alexander and prepares to strike

Alexander appears behind Ichigo and kicks him into Renji

The two are sent back a great distance

Alexander cracks his knuckles

Alexander: You guys sure are persistent. I told you my ability allows me to harden my energy to form into a blade around my arm like a blade. And my other ability breaks the normal human body limits. So do you actually think you can stand a chance against me?

Uryu shoots arrows at Alexander

Alexander: I told you can't win!

Alexander prepares to parry the arrows

The arrows hit Alexander's arm

Alexander is shocked

Alexander: What? How did the arrows?

Uryu: Thank you for telling me your abilities, because I've decided to be your opponent.

Alexander: What did you do?

Uryu: I didn't do anything. The arrows simply hit you because it stole the energy you used.

Alexander is shocked

Alexander: What are you talking about? You stole my energy?

Uryu: Correction, I'm stealing your energy as you use it. You see we Quinces can utilize energy from around us and use it to attack our enemies.

Alexander: I see so you used to energy I'd produce and used it against me.

Uryu: Exactly.

Alexander: So my ability wouldn't work on you then? I guess I better put you so this won't again.

Alexander takes a box out from his suit and throws it at Uryu

Uryu prepares to shoot at it

The box spreads around the field trapping everybody around Alexander expect Ichigo

Everyone is shocked

Uryu: Was it this?

Alexander: Just a little device Katherine made in case I use too much of my power. It was suppose to be used if I decided to go all out, but guess I can use it to prevent you from interfering with my fight with him.

Alexander forms energy around his right hand and prepares to strike Ichigo

Ichigo parries the strike

Ichigo: So you want to fight me one on one?

Alexander: Don't worry. I'll take all of you to Pandora soon.

Alexander and Ichigo clash blades

Scene changes to the outside of the barrier

Chad tries to destroy it with El Directo

Mai: It's no use. The barrier is too strong to destroy.

Rukia: I can't sense any spiritual energy from it. So it must be made out of something else.

Renji walks to them and reverts his sword back to Shikai form

Renji: That guy, Alexander is strong. He could've fought all of us if he wanted to.

Uryu: But he's probably planning on fighting one at a time. He must be playing with us.

Vincent: You don't have to worry about being bored.

Everyone notices Vincent arriving from behind

Renji: You're still alive? I thought I'd finish you back there.

Vincent: Oh, I'm pretty beat up from that attack, but I'm done with you yet.

Vincent brings out his cards

Rukia: If you think we'll do that trick again?

Vincent: Sorry, but I'm doing something else this time.

Vincent throws the cards in the air and releases his Hollow

Vincent's body is encased in black armor like a knight and the cards manifest into knights like Vincent

Each of the knights has a club, ace, diamond, or a heart on their helmets and wields a weapon representing what emblem they have

Vincent: Me and my fellow knights shall end this battle.

Vincent raises a sword with emblems on it

Vincent: To battle!

All the knights charge at them

Scene changes back to Alexander and Ichigo

Alexander and Ichigo continue to clash blades in air

Ichigo ducks down and fires a Getsuga Tensho from under Alexander

Alexander is hit by the attack and slams Ichigo to the ground

Alexander: You got lucky with that one!

Alexander charges at Ichigo

Ichigo rises from the ground with his Hollow mask on

Alexander notices this and steps back

Ichigo and Alexander clash blades

Ichigo glares at Alexander

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho sending Alexander back

Alexander struggles to keep his stance

Alexander quickly moves and the Getsuga Tensho slides past him

Alexander glares at Ichigo

Alexander: I don't know why, but I hate those eyes of yours.

Ichigo: Really, well I don't really care what you think of me, but why are you taking us so lightly.

Alexander: How do you mean?

Ichigo: You decided to challenge me alone and then that other guy is fighting my friends back there. You let your other members down by separating us into certain groups, which all of us won in. Now you two are the only enemies left, why are you not retreating by now?

Alexander: That's because we're buying time until the ringmaster comes here. It's almost about time.

Ichigo: Is that why you separated us, just so this ringmaster can come? Is he that powerful that you get rid of the other members?

Alexander: Actually, we never intended to lose so many members in one show. But, you reap what you sow, but enough about us, what about your friends outside?

Ichigo: I don't think they'll have any trouble dealing with that guy…

Alexander: That's not what I meant. I meant outside of the tent and at the school.

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: What?

Alexander: Oh, you didn't know? We're planning on destroying the others at the Academy and at Kurakura Town.

Ichigo: What?

Scene changes to outside the tent

Orihime and Mashiro sense something

Kon: Huh? What's wrong?

Orihime: This… spiritual pressure…

Mashiro: It can't be…

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

Zennosuke Kurumadani (in case some of you don't know, he's that Shinigami who replaces Rukia in Kurakura Town, also a minor character in the series) runs around Kurakura Town

Zennosuke sighs

Zennosuke: (Another wonderful day in Kurakura Town. With me around nothing can go wrong.)

Zennosuke senses something and looks in the sky

Multiple Garganta and voids open in both Kurakura Town and Fuka Academy

Hollows and Orphans appear out of them

Scene changes back to the tent

Ichigo: Guys! We have to get of here now! Kurakura and Fuka are under attack!

Everyone is shocked

Vincent: Ah, man. I was hoping you guys wouldn't know about until we kill you.

Renji: Damn you!

Renji attacks Vincent

A knight takes the attack

Vincent slashes through the knight and manages to cut Renji

Rukia: Renji!

Rukia blocks a knight's attack

Mikoto slashes through a few knights

The knights rise again

Mikoto: What's going on?

Vincent: Idiots! The knights and I are connected to one. You have to kill me if you want to stop them all!

Natsuki: You're the idiot if you just revealed your secret you easily!

Natsuki shoots at Vincent

Vincent's armor bounces the shots back at her

Midori notices this and knocks away the shots

Natsuki: What?

Vincent: This is why I revealed my secret! You can't damage this armor so easily!

Scene changes back to Alexander and Ichigo

Ichigo blocks many of Alexander's attacks

Alexander continues to attack

Ichigo starts to struggle

Alexander: What's wrong? Feeling a little tired from fighting those Circus members?

Ichigo: You bastard!

Ichigo's mask breaks

Ichigo is shocked

Alexander punches Ichigo to a great distance

Alexander throws Ichigo down to the ground

Ichigo tries to get up

Alexander: It's over, Shinigami! We won this battle!

Alexander charges a Cero

Alexander notices petals falling in front of him

Vincent notices someone behind him

Vincent is knocked away

Alexander dodges the petals

Alexander: Who the…

The barrier is broken by ice

Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya appear

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.23

Vincent stands and looks at Kenpachi

Vincent: Hey! How dare you interrupt a fight! Who are you?

Kenpachi stands still

Vincent: Hey! I'm talking to you!

Kenpachi: Huh? You're still alive?

Vincent: You fool! Of course I'm alive! You think my armor can be shattered that easily!

Kenpachi: Why do you keep screaming? I can hear just fine.

Vincent: Don't play games with me!

Renji: Captain Kuchiki!

Rukia: Brother!

Byakuya: It's seems you are having trouble defeating them.

Renji: We apologize, sir!

Mai: Um, who are these guys?

Uryu: There captains of the Soul Society. The ones Saki didn't want interfering with the Creas.

Natsuki: Seriously! We shouldn't have asked them for help since the beginning!

Saki regains consciousness

Saki: My head… what's going on?

Toshiro attacks Saki

Saki dodges

Saki: Hey, what the hell!

Toshiro: You should stay awake if you're fighting against the enemy.

Saki: I'm not the enemy! I'm with you guys!

Toshiro: An unlikeable story.

Ichigo: Wait, Toshiro! He's not lying!

Toshiro: But he has the same spiritual energy as them.

Saki: I know I do, that's because I'm one of them!

Toshiro glares at Saki

Saki: Wait, that's not what I meant! I mean I'm the same race as them, but I'm not with them!

Toshiro: You're still not making any sense.

Ichigo: He never does, but he not with the others. He's helping us defeat them.

Toshiro: I see. (I really don't believe him.)

Alexander: Damn! Captains from the Soul Society! Vincent, let's retreat for now!

Vincent: What? But if the ringmaster comes there's no reason to…

Alexander: We can't fight them off by ourselves! Forget about the ringmaster and retreat!

Byakuya prepares to strike Alexander

Alexander notices him and blocks it

Byakuya: You're not getting away.

Vincent: That's fine with me! I'll kill these bastards and receive high honors from the head!

Vincent charges at Kenpachi and strikes him

Kenpachi stands still

Vincent: You dumbass!

Vincent's sword cuts Kenpachi

Kenpachi looks at his wound

Vincent laughs

Vincent: You see what happens when you miss with Vincent Gold! You get stabbed!

Kenpachi: That all you got.

Kenpachi kicks Vincent

Vincent falls to the ground and stands

Vincent: What the hell! You just…

Kenpachi: And you're still alive. That means it'll take a while for me to kill you.

Kenpachi takes out his sword and smirks

Kenpachi: This might be fun.

Vincent is shocked

Ichigo: Toshiro…

Toshiro: Captain Hitsugaya.

Saki: Whatever, Toshiro.

Toshiro: Great, not you too.

Ichigo: How did you guys know about this?

Toshiro: Kisuke Urahara told us everything. He said you guys might need help if you took too long to defeat the enemy.

Saki: Urahara? I told him to keep quiet about this.

Mai: Why did you do that?

Saki: Because the Shinigami might think of me as an enemy. I already told you this before.

Ichigo: Saki, I know you probably don't trust them, and maybe they do take their jobs all too seriously.

Toshiro: How dare you…

Ichigo: But whatever they do is for the good of everyone. They only want to protect our worlds because it's the right thing to do.

Saki: I want to protect these worlds too. I always kind of hated the Shinigami because they always chased me as a Hollow, but after meeting you guys, I think back and know I might have been seen as a threat to them. Even if I do anything wrong.

Ichigo: Saki… Wait a second! What about Kurakura Town and Fuka Academy?

Toshiro: There's no need for your concern. We already have reinforcements in Kurakura Town and I'm pretty sure the other HiMEs are protecting Fuka Academy as we speak.

Mai: Thank goodness.

Saki: Alright, then we can go to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters!

Ichigo and Mai: Huh?

Saki: If the entire Circus almost down and the Captains here we can take down the Searrs Foundation! I can make a void to go there right now!

Ichigo: Alright, then let's go!

Uryu: You guys go on ahead. We'll take care of the Hollows and Orphans!

Mai: Right!

Mikoto: I'm going too!

Natsuki: You better believe I'm going!

Kon appears with Chad

Kon: You're not leaving me behind this time. I'll help out even if you don't want me to!

Chad nods

Saki: Then let's go and finish this one and for all!

Saki opens a void and enters

Ichigo, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Kon, and Chad follow through

Ichigo: (There's no doubt that Aizen will be there to!)

Ichigo remembers Aizen's betrayal

Ichigo: (I'll stop him and end this!)

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

Zennosuke runs from multiple Hollows

Zennosuke: Damn! What's going on? One minute Kurakura's safe and now it's under attack!

Orphans appear in front of him

Zennosuke stops and looks around in fear

Zennosuke: Who are these guys? There not Hollows, are they?

The Hollows and Orphans surround him

Zennosuke steps back

Zennosuke: No… it can't end like this…

The Hollows and Orphans are destroyed

Zennosuke is shocked and notices Izuru Kira, Shohei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa

Izuru: You that replacement Shinigami, right? You should be more careful not to get surrounded like that.

Zennosuke: Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!

Ikkaku: Why did we hire him again?

Rangiku: I don't know.

Scene changes to Fuka Academy

Nao, Akane Higurashi, Yukino Kikukawa, and Shiho Munakata fight the Hollows and Orphans

Akane: How come we have to fight these things? I had to break a date with Kazuya to be here!

Nao: Quit complaining! Mashiro told us to be here to protect the school and Sister Sanada also agree to it, so stop talking about your stupid boyfriend and fight!

Shiho: Coming from something one that can't get one.

Nao: What was that?

Shiho: Nothing, just don't get your Child and my Child's way.

Nao: I'm sorry to tell you this shorty, but your Child is in my way!

Yukino: Can we please stop fighting? The Orphans might attack us…

Nao and Shiho: Stay out of this!

Scene changes back to the tent

Vincent continues to attack Kenpachi

Kenpachi blocks Vincent's attacks

Vincent: Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

Kenpachi: Can't you say anything else?

Vincent: Disappear! Disappear! Disappear! Disappear!

Byakuya dodges Alexander's Cero

Alexander: Hey, don't you have anything to say about this?

Byakuya: I've decided not to comment on your poor fighting techniques.

Alexander: That was a comment! Don't underestimate me!

Alexander fires more Ceros at Byakuya

Byakuya dodges the Ceros swiftly

Byakuya Flash Steps behind Alexander and cuts him

Alexander attacks Byakuya

Byakuya uses Flash Step to evade the attack

Byakuya: You're far too skill to be throwing around Ceros so blindly.

Alexander: And I thought you said you wouldn't comment on my "poor fighting techniques".

Byakuya: You seem agitated about something.

Alexander: Of course I am! Pandora's Heart might open and you're in my way!

Byakuya: I don't know what Pandora's Heart is but it seems important to you.

Alexander: If I don't stop it, then this entire world might be in danger.

Byakuya: Are you playing a joke? I heard you were trying to open Pandora's Heart in the first place.

Alexander: Yes I attend to do so.

Scene changes to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Katherine stands over Nagi who is lying in a pool of his blood

Katherine: You fool. You attempted to kill the woman who decided to help you. How pitiful.

Scene changes back to the tent

Alexander: I'm doing it to destroy Pandora's Heart.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.24 (Extra Chapter 2)

Note: One again I'm doing an extra chapter of the new characters. I wish someone can draw the characters for me, I just feel that way. If you want to do it, then contact me on my page.

Update on Creas: Creas have a remaining part, this is like how the arrancars have a mask fragment on their faces but more emotional as you have read. This can be something physical or something mental. I'm not going to reveal what the remaining parts are for the others, but for the departed I will.

Jomei Yuima: It's either his pride as a Quincy or his Quincy Cross, that's for you to decided. As revealed he used to be a Quincy like Uryu. He was killed by the Shinigami when they killed the Quinces.

Jasmine Blackwell: It's her whip. She used to play with one as a child. I guess you can see how she's a bit of a sadist.

Helena Rockefeller: (I know her name… forget it.) Her remaining part is her guitar. When she was alive, she used to be in a rock band. She cherished her guitar because a fellow band, whom she liked, gave it to her as a present.

Nero Everton: His remaining part was his jacket. He used to be embarrassed by his small structure and wore it ever it since to prevent people from noticing. As you have read, he's a bit of a pervert and never tells a lie, a bad combination if you ask me.

Now I will give an update on the other characters

Saki Kotokami: As a child, he used to help his grandfather build machinery. He was an intelligent child that had an IQ over 190. His real last name isn't Kotokami (I might reveal it later).

Alexander Kotokami: For some reason, he wants to destroy Pandora's Heart, even though he used to be a servant for her. Maybe it has something to do with their pervious relationship…

Vincent Gold: As you have read, he has multiple abilities. He can otherwise use his to fight with him, or use to them to power himself up. By the way, when he was alive he used to live in France.

Katherine Belaya: The creator of the Searrs Foundation. She knows all too well about Pandora's Heart and wishes to obtain it for herself. She has the power to copy the abilities of anything she's next to. She can also modify it if she wishes to. She's quite dangerous. Note: She's not a member of the Circus.

Side Note: I hope you noticed I put in a lot more characters from each series. I will soon do other Extra Chapter that will include stories involving these characters. I hope you will look forward to them!

Side Note 2: By the way, I would like to know what you guys think about the new characters.


	25. Chapter 25

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.25

Byakuya uses Hado #4: Byakurai

Alexander dodges the attack and throws a Bala

Byakuya dodges and uses Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro

Alexander is trapped within it

Alexander tries to break free

Byakuya: You said you wanted to destroy Pandora's Heart. Why do you want to destroy something you're leaders wanted to grasp for so long?

Alexander: Pandora's power isn't something to mess with. I should know I was with Pandora when she was alive.

Byakuya: Just who exactly is Pandora?

Alexander: Why should it concern you? You should be more worried about what you're going to do if you fail to kill me.

Byakuya: You sound as if you already know what to do to defeat me?

Alexander smiles and disappears

Byakuya is shocked

Alexander appears behind Byakuya and prepares to strike

Byakuya blocks the strike and prepares to use a Kido spell

Alexander charges a Cero

The Cero engulfs Byakuya and Alexander

Scene changes to Vincent and Kenpachi

Vincent slightly cuts Kenpachi repeatedly

Kenpachi smirks

Vincent: (What's wrong with him? I keep cutting him but he's not backing off.)

Vincent prepares to strike Kenpachi's head

Kenpachi grabs Vincent's sword and prepares to stab him

Vincent lets go of his sword and steps back

Kenpachi: What's wrong with you? You scared of losing that armor?

Vincent: I can't lose this armor. In fact you can't even cut it!

Kenpachi prepares to strike Vincent

Kenpachi: Then why don't you prove it!

Vincent: Bring it on!

Kenpachi knocks Vincent away

Vincent slowly stands

Vincent: Ha. You see? You can't strike…

Vincent notices a crack in his armor

Vincent is shocked

Kenpachi: You see. No matter if it is skin or armor, anything can be cut.

Vincent glares at Kenpachi

The card knights surround Kenpachi

Vincent: We'll see if skin or armor can be cut! Attack him my knights!

The knights charge at Kenpachi and prepare to strike

Kenpachi stands unemotionally

The blades stop when they touch his skin

Vincent: What? Why isn't it…?

Kenpachi swings his sword and all of the knights are blown away

Vincent is shocked

Kenpachi: I told you before, it doesn't matter.

Kenpachi throws Vincent's sword to him

Kenpachi: Now pick up your sword! I want you to give me at least a challenge.

Vincent picks up his sword and charges at Kenpachi

Vincent: I am Vincent Gold! I refuse to be defeated by someone like you!

Kenpachi and Vincent clash blades

Scene changes to the other HiMEs

Akane destroys two Orphans

Akane: You know. These Orphans seem different somehow.

Yukino: What do you mean?

Nao: Their weaker that's what! Barely a challenge!

Akane: No I mean. They don't seem like they want to fight, almost as if…

The Orphans start dissolving

Everyone is shocked

The dissolving particles form together into a ball

The ball forms itself into a large Orphan

Nao: What the…

Shiho: Is that an Orphan?

Hollows begin to move towards the Orphan

Yukino: The other creatures are moving towards it.

The Hollows are wiped out by spirit arrows

Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Midori, and Orihime arrive

Yukino: Miss Midori!

Midori: That was close. If we arrived a minute later than that thing could have become a Crea.

Uryu: I'll take care of the Hollows above the Orphan.

Renji: We'll take care of the ground area and the rest of the enemies!

Everyone splits

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

Ikkaku destroys a Hollow

An Orphan prepares to attack Ikkaku from behind

Ikkaku dodges the attack

Ikkaku: That thing can move pretty quickly, but the question is what is it?

Yumichika: It doesn't really matter. That thing is as disgusting as a Hollow, might as well get rid of it as well.

Rangiku uses Hado #33: Sokatsui on a Hollow

The Hollow brushes the attack and begins to fuse with an Orphan

Rangiku: What is that thing doing?

Shuhei destroys them

Shuhei: It's better not to find out. It might ruin our chances.

Izuru approaches them

Izuru: We have a problem! The Hollows are starting to fuse with the other being!

Shuhei: What?

All the Orphans and Hollows begin to fuse

Shuhei: Just what's going on?

Multiple Creas are born

Rangiku: This… spiritual pressure…

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Everyone continues to fight the Hollows

Renji notices Hollows arriving from the under ground

Renji: Damn! Their coming from all directions!

The Hollows manage to grab onto the Orphan

The two beings start to merge

Midori: We're too late!

A male Crea is born

Male Crea: I'm finally ready. It took who knows how long to finally get here.

Uryu: This energy is incredible! Is he really a Crea?

Rukia: There's no doubt about it.

Uryu: Huh?

Rukia: They were planning this from the beginning. What's the point of bringing this many Orphans and Hollows to the World of Living? It's simple. They want to destroy it with as many Creas as possible.

Everyone is shocked

Male Crea: This is my mission. I must carry it out. I must destroy Fuka Academy. I must kill anyone who gets in the way.

Uryu: Damn. What are we supposed to do against this Crea?

Mashiro and Fumi arrive

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

A Senkaimon opens

Everyone looks and notices Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto walking out of it

Everyone bows in respect

Yamamoto: This has gone on long enough!

Mashiro: We shall no longer stand by and watch the enemy have their way!

Yamamoto: No matter how Hollows, Orphans, or Creas shall appear. We shall not fall!

Mashiro: We have will protect this land for centuries forward! We shall not fall!

Yamamoto: Our conflicts in this war have not been in vain! We shall stand!

Mashiro: You will not cross into Fuka Academy for even a second! We shall stand!

Mashiro stands up

Mashiro: Fumi.

Fumi: Yes, ma'am.

Fumi summons her child, Suishou

Mashiro becomes Suishou and prepares herself

Yamamoto draws his zanpakuto and releases it

Yamamoto: Everyone stay back. I shall teach these youngsters a punishment they will never forget. No one shall dispute the peace of the Soul Society and stand!

Mashiro: I shall take care of the enemy. Please protect the Academy while I'm doing so.

Scene changes to the outside of Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Saki, Ichigo, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Kon, and Chad appear out of the void


	26. Chapter 26

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.26

Ichigo looks around

Ichigo: So this is the Base?

Saki: No, this is just the cover up. The base is about twenty minutes underground.

Natsuki: I expected as much from them. It's better in case anyone found out their real identities.

Saki: I still have my card, it'll allow use to enter through without security finding us.

Ichigo: That's great.

Ichigo notices his wounds have healed

Ichigo: Huh? How did my wounds heal so quickly?

Saki: The void we use can heal wounds and restore energy quite fast, so you're probably at your full strength again.

Chad: The wavelength seems different here. I can't really use my powers here at their full strength.

Saki: It's different here because of all of the Orphans that walkthrough here. It'll be more efficient once we go underground.

Kon: Look!

Searrs soldiers run out of the building and surround them

Saki: Soldiers? But how did know we were coming?

Soldier 1: Sir! We found the intruders! The targets are three HiMEs, a male, and… some kind of stuff animal.

General: I doesn't matter what they look like, just make sure they don't escape!

Ichigo: They can't see us?

Saki: There normal humans. We can probably take them out if we…

A Soldier puts on a pair of glasses

Soldier 2: Sir! There's a Shinigami and Saki Kotokami is with them!

General: What? Let me see.

The General puts on a pair of glasses

General: Saki Kotokami? How dare you hide your presence you traitor!

Ichigo: I thought they couldn't see us!

Saki: I forget I made them some special gear that allows them to see spirits.

Ichigo: You what? Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning!

Saki: Hey! This is no time for arguing! We have to get to the underground level before it's too late!

Chad uses El Directo

Multiple soldiers are blown away

General: Attack now!

The soldiers fire bullets

Saki puts up an ice shield around them

Natsuki shoots at the soldiers

Saki throws sparks around the field

All the soldiers are blown away

Saki: Let's go!

Everyone runs inside the building

Scene changes to the tent

Byakuya dodges Alexander's Cero

Byakuya scatters Senbonzakura

Alexander dodges the petals and stabs Byakuya

Byakuya uses Ustusemi and prepares to strike Alexander from behind

Alexander parries the strike and throws a punch

Byakuya uses Shunpo to evade it

Alexander: How long are you going to keep this up? I have somewhere to go.

Byakuya: The only thing awaiting you is death. I'm at least giving you the satisfaction of living until then.

Alexander: Sorry, but your ideal threat isn't going to work on me. I have little patience with noble bastards such as yourself, so you better step your game up before I decided to release my Hollow.

Byakuya: The only one making ideal threats is you. If you want to see death so quickly then I guess I should grant it to you.

Byakuya performs Bankai

Byakuya: I was told you can break the normal body limits. I wonder if you can withstand an onslaught of blades slicing your skin all at once.

Alexander: Well, let's just see.

The petals charged at Alexander

Alexander is hit by the petals

The petals bounce off

Byakuya is shocked

Alexander smiles and teleports behind Byakuya

Byakuya notices him and prepares to command Senbonzakura Kageyoshi with his left arm

Alexander grabs his arm and strikes him

Byakuya commands Senbonzakura Kageyoshi to move around Alexander

Alexander steps back

Byakuya looks at his wound

Alexander: Looks like you ran out of moves. Guess this is over.

Byakuya: This battle is far from over, Crea.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi turns into its Senkei form

Byakuya grabs a blade and prepares himself

Alexander: This is a nice way to die.

Alexander prepares to release his Hollow

Alexander: Too bad you won't be able to see your own grave!

Alexander releases his Hollow

Byakuya stares at Alexander

Byakuya: That's it? You didn't even change your form.

Alexander: It's not the form that's change, it's the situation.

Alexander grabs a blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Senkei

Byakuya is shocked

Alexander: Now that we both have the same zanpakuto, we can fight evenly.

Byakuya and Alexander use Shunpo

Byakuya and Alexander clash blades

Scene changes Kenpachi and Vincent

Kenpachi and Vincent kick each other

Vincent cuts Kenpachi's cheek

Kenpachi cuts off a plate of armor

Kenpachi and Vincent clash blades

Kenpachi throws Vincent down and prepares to stab him

Vincent prepares to stab Kenpachi

Both are stabbed at the same time

Kenpachi and Vincent spit out blood

Vincent kicks Kenpachi away

Vincent: You son of a… You penetrated my armor!

Kenpachi: I told you this would happen, dumbass.

Vincent: You got stabbed as well, dumbass.

Kenpachi: Guess I did. Oh, well. At least I proved a point. Now I can fight you seriously!

Vincent prepares to strike Kenpachi

Kenpachi dodges

Vincent's sword removes Kenpachi's eye patch

Kenpachi's energy increases wildly

Vincent notices this and steps back

Kenpachi cuts Vincent deeply on his left side

Vincent cuts Kenpachi deeply on his right side

Kenpachi and Vincent are surprised

Kenpachi and Vincent clash blades

Both breathe heavily

Vincent: It seems you gotten stronger once I toke off that eye patch.

Kenpachi: You gotten stronger as well as soon as I cut you. You must be feeling the rush of battle then?

Kenpachi and Vincent smile

Kenpachi: Bring it!

Vincent: On guard!

Kenpachi and Vincent rapidly clash blades and cut each other

Vincent: (This is it! This is what I've been waiting for! My whole life I wanted to fight someone strong! Now here he is! In the flesh! The thrill! The blood! This is a battle! This is the moment when warriors finally clash blades!)

Vincent steps back

Vincent: Yes! Don't stop fighting! We can go on forever!

Kenpachi: You don't give up so easily. Now this is fun! This is a battle between warriors!

Vincent: Now is the moment of truth!

Kenpachi: When warriors clash blades!

Kenpachi and Vincent charge at each other

Vincent: (My whole life I wanted to put on a show. I used to be a traveler who go around towns and kill people for fun. But it got boring because nobody dare put up a real fight. For years I wondered looking for a challenge, but I died of illness soon after. One day I woke up and was approached by Alexander, he offered me a chance to face a new challenge. I didn't care if I was used to open Pandora's Heart, I just wanted to fight! And keep fighting forever!)

Kenpachi and Vincent prepare to strike each other

Vincent: (Now I meet these Shinigami… and I want to live on forever fighting them! I want to keep fighting strong guys like this until I can't move anymore!)

Kenpachi and Vincent strike each other deeply

Kenpachi and Vincent smile

Kenpachi's and Vincent's swords break

Vincent falls to the ground

Vincent: (But I guess I can't anymore. I can barely speak and I'm losing consciousness. This is my…)

Kenpachi stands over Vincent

Kenpachi: Hey. That was one hell of a fight. You weren't bad for a Crea.

Vincent looks at Kenpachi

Vincent: I could say the same to you. I just wish we could fight again, but I guess my body won't let me. Fight on, Shinigami.

Vincent's body begins to fade away

Vincent smiles to himself

Vincent: (This is my… last performance…)

Vincent fades away

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.27

Scene changes to Fuka Academy

Mashiro knocks the male Crea away

The male Crea catches himself and charges at Mashiro

Mashiro grabs the male Crea midair and throws him to the ground

The male Crea slowly stands

Male Crea: My mission. I shall not fail.

Mashiro: (He's a lot more durable than I thought, this could take a while.) Tell me. What's your name?

Male Crea: Name? What "Name"? I have no name. Was not born with one, must have a name?

Mashiro: You're still a newborn so I won't push you to hard. However, I must end this battle.

Male Crea: Name? Tell me, my name.

Mashiro: That is up to you to decide.

Male Crea: Decide. How to? Must think. Think, how to?

Mashiro fires an attack at the male Crea

The male Crea brushes the attack away

Mashiro is shocked

Male Crea: No name. Must carry out mission. Must destroy Fuka. Fuka. That is my name. I have decided my name is "Fuka".

Mashiro: (This is going to be troublesome.)

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

Yamamoto burns multiple Creas

Crea 1: Bastard!

Crea 1 charges at Yamamoto

Yamamoto destroys the Crea

Multiple Creas fire Ceros at Yamamoto

Yamamoto: Pathetic!

Yamamoto destroys the Ceros with flames

Yamamoto: You have no technique whatsoever. If you wish to live longer you must think for yourselves!

Crea 2: Shut up! Do you have any idea what it's like just being born?

Crea 3: Quiet! We were told to destroy Kurakura Town and the Soul Society! We must accomplish our goals if we want to live!

Yamamoto: Fools! I won't allow you to even breathe the air of the Soul Society!

A Crea appears behind Yamamoto

Crea 4: Too slow old man!

Crea 3: Wait!

Yamamoto destroys the Crea with a single punch

Yamamoto: You think the Soul Society is that easy to destroy? Then you must have been just born, because the Soul Society wouldn't fall by the hands of fools such as yourselves!

Crea 5: This old man has no idea what we can do!

Crea 6: There's thousands of us! You're the one who's going down so easily!

Crea 6 fires a Cero at Yamamoto

Yamamoto destroys the Cero bare handed

A Crea bites Yamamoto's sword

Yamamoto: Huh?

Yamamoto brushes the Crea away

Yamamoto: Burn to ash.

Yamamoto swings his sword and is surprised

Yamamoto: The flames…

Crea 7: Sorry, old timer. But I disabled your flames when I bite your blade. Now you have to fight all of us without them.

The Creas start laughing

Yamamoto stands still

Crea 8: What's wrong? Scared?

The Crea walks up to Yamamoto

Crea 8: I bet you forgot what time it is because you're so damn old, huh? Bet you want to go home and take a little nap?

The Crea laughs in Yamamoto's face

Yamamoto stands still

Crea 8: What? Died of old age so suddenly, old fart?

The Crea notices Yamamoto is asleep

Yamamoto snores

Crea 8: What the hell! He's asleep!

Everyone is dumbfounded

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Fuka looks at the sky

Mashiro knocks Fuka to a distance

Fuka: The sky is so beautiful.

Mashiro attacks Fuka

Fuka: So peaceful.

Mashiro: (He's not even putting up his guard? Is he…)

Fuka kicks Mashiro

Mashiro is shocked and steps back

Fuka slowly rises from the ground

Fuka: You dare disrupt my peace? You should know better than to drive my patience.

Mashiro: (Did his personality just changed? What exactly is going on?)

Fuka: I am the Crea who is going to destroy this academy. My memories were hazed, however thanks to those injuries you inflicted on me, I have regain my conscious. Now I must rid of your presence.

Fuka summons a rapier

Fuka prepares to strike

Mashiro blocks the strike

The blade slowly moves through Mashiro's blade

Mashiro notices this and knocks away Fuka

Fuka prepares to fire a Cero

Mashiro prepares to fire an attack

The attacks collide sending off great force

Orihime blocks the force with Santen Kesshun with around everyone behind it

Nao: What power…

Uryu: Is that truly a Crea?

Fuka chuckles

Fuka: What feeble power you have HiME. If you can barely face a weak burst of energy such as that, I don't know what will become of you.

Toshiro freezes Fuka

Mashiro notices Toshiro

Mashiro: You, why did you interfere?

Toshiro: There's no point in fighting him alone. We now know that he's a lot stronger than we expected.

Fuka destroys the ice

Fuka glares at Toshiro

Toshiro performs Bankai

Toshiro: Are you going to continue fighting?

Mashiro starts to weaver

Fumi: My lady!

Mashiro: I cannot hold this form for much longer. I shall leave this battle.

Toshiro: So be it.

Mashiro returns to normal and begins to fall

Fumi catches her and sits her in her wheelchair

Mashiro: The rest is up to you. Be careful.

Midori, Rukia, Renji, Nao, and Toshiro face Fuka

Fuka smirks

Fuka: This is going to fun.

Scene changes to the inside of Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Soldiers run through the hall

Soldier: Find them! They could've escape through here!

Saki looks through from the side

Saki: I think we lost them, for now.

Everyone breathes heavily

Mai: How long have we been running?

Mikoto: I think for hours.

Saki: We can stop here once I shut down the cameras.

Saki brings out his phone and goes through it

Ichigo looks at him

Ichigo: What are you doing?

Saki presses a button

All the cameras explode

Everyone is shocked

Saki: There. That ought to have done it.

Ichigo: What else can you do with that thing?

Saki: It's easy to hack through the security system with this. However, if I had my laptop I would be able to do a lot more damage to the technology here.

Ichigo: You know your tech well.

Saki: Of course. I'd been surround by technology my entire life, so I might as well know how they work.

Saki leads everyone to an elevator

Saki opens it with a card

Everybody enters the elevator and rides it

Elevator music plays

Saki: If it's one thing I hate its elevator music. Hold on.

Saki opens his phone and presses a few buttons

The lights begin to flicker

Kon: What's going on?

Saki: I'm turning off the music. It might affect the lights so don't worry about a little darkness for a while.

A breaking sound gives off

Mai: That doesn't sound safe.

Ichigo: Saki! Cut it out!

Saki: Hold on, I'm almost done…

Saki presses a button

The elevator breaks down and falls quickly

Everybody screams

A few minutes later underground

The elevator reaches the ground

Chad opens the elevator door

Saki: That was a close one! Glad I put up an ice shield or we could have been killed!

Ichigo kicks Saki

Ichigo: Idiot! You almost killed us!

Saki: Sorry. That was the third time that happened…

Ichigo, Kon, Mai, and Natsuki: Then why do it again!

Saki: Hey, we're underground, how confident!

Ichigo, Kon, Mai, and Natsuki: Don't ignore us!

Chad looks around and notices something

Chad: What the…

Ichigo: Huh? What is it?

Ichigo notices two Creas, one white and one black with braces over their left arm and right arm respectively, guarding a door

The Creas look at them

Ichigo: Who the hell?

Saki: Damn. I forgot about the gatekeepers.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.28

The white gatekeeper whispers to the black gatekeeper

Ichigo: Are they planning something?

Saki: I doubt it, I never talked to them before, but I can say they have great teamwork so it'll be a challenge fighting them.

Kon: It seems like their chatting instead.

White gatekeeper: Look all I'm saying…

Black gatekeeper: I know but…

Natsuki: Hello.

The two gatekeepers keep talking

Ichigo: Who are they exactly?

Saki: The white one is named Tomo and the black one is named Kuro. They were created to protect this door from intruders.

Ichigo: By the way, who's the ringmaster?

Saki: Who?

Ichigo: You know the ringmaster the whole Circus keeps talking about? Who is he?

Saki: I don't know.

Ichigo: What? But you were a part of the Circus right?

Saki: I know, but I never met him nor do I know his name. I all heard was that he just gave orders and that's it.

Mai: But why call him "ringmaster" if he never shows himself?

Saki: Beats me. Anyway, we should concentrate on them now.

Tomo: Really? I never heard about that…

Kuro: I heard it was big news down in the south…

Natsuki: How long are they going to keep talking?

Saki: I heard they never leave this place, so they learn about the outside from what they hear from people who pass by the elevator.

Kon: You mean the one you just destroyed?

Saki: Shut up. It was a minor mishap, besides we're down here now so it doesn't matter.

Ichigo: A minor mishap? You said it happen more than once. I'm starting to think you're not as smart as you say you are.

Saki: Hey, I got an IQ of 223! Don't play with my intelligence!

Ichigo and Saki glare at each other

Tomo: Excuse, but how long are you guys going to talking?

Kuro: It's rude to ignore someone.

Saki fires a spark at Tomo and Kuro

Tomo and Kuro use their braces to guard themselves

Saki: Go on ahead! I'll distract them long enough so you can reach the door!

Saki gives Ichigo his card

Kuro: You're not getting away!

Chad uses El Directo

Kuro is blown back

Tomo: Brother!

Saki creates two ice swords and attacks Tomo

Tomo blocks the attack

Ichigo, Kon, Mai, Mikoto, and Natsuki exit through the door

Saki: So you decided to help me out?

Chad: Yeah, I'd figure two against one wasn't a fair fight.

Saki: Thanks. Let's take them out!

Scene changes to the tent

Alexander and Byakuya clash blades repeatedly

Alexander: It's not easy fighting someone who's using the same techniques, huh?

Byakuya: I don't know what you have done to my zanpakuto, but I'm not going to let it faze me.

Byakuya uses Hado #4: Byakurai

Alexander uses Hado #33: Sokatsui

The two attacks collide

Byakuya: So you can perform Kido as well?

Alexander smirks

Byakuya uses Senka

Alexander uses Ustusemi and prepares to strike

Byakuya blocks the strike

Alexander uses Hado #1: Sho

Byakuya dodges it and scatters his blade

Alexander scatters his blade as well

The petals collide

Alexander and Byakuya grab another blade and clash blades

Byakuya steps back

Alexander uses Shunpo and prepares to attack Byakuya

Byakuya uses Hado #32: Okasen

Alexander is hit by it

Alexander steps back

Alexander uses Hado #63: Raikoho

Byakuya uses Bakudo #81: Danku

Alexander appears behind Byakuya

Byakuya notices Alexander hasn't moved from his original location

Byakuya: (Impossible.)

The other Alexander stabs Byakuya

Byakuya brushes Alexander away

Alexander: What's wrong, seeing double?

Byakuya: What did have you done to me?

Alexander: What did you mean? I just activated my Hollow.

Byakuya: What exactly can your Hollow do?

Alexander: Don't tell me you haven't notice? It's so obvious it's too simple to explain. I broke the limit of reality.

Byakuya: What?

Alexander: Before I could only break the limit of the human body, but now I expanded it to reality itself. For example, "the reality that someone can't use the same zanpakuto at the same time", has just been broken.

Byakuya is shocked

Alexander: "The reality that a Crea can't use the same techniques that a Shinigami can", has just been broken. In other words, anything I can't do before, I can do now and better than you.

Byakuya: To break the limit of reality itself. It's quite an amazing thing.

Alexander: Thanks I was just…

Byakuya: I wasn't praising you. I was stating it was amazing, but it makes you even more worthless.

Alexander: What did you just say?

Byakuya: You do know what you just did right? You can now use Shinigami techniques, that means you wanted to use them from the beginning.

Alexander: And what if I did? That means I'm…

Byakuya: Weak. You dislike your own power, so you break reality itself so you can pretend to be something that you will never become. Matter of fact, you stole mine, which means you have just shamed your pride.

Alexander prepares to strike Byakuya

Byakuya blocks the strike

Alexander: You have no right to talk about someone's pride! I take pride of what I can do!

Byakuya: Then why don't you use what you have? Are you ashamed of something you have done before with your own power?

Alexander steps back and glares at Byakuya

Alexander: My power… is a curse… given to me… by that witch.

Flashback to Pandora's time

Alexander, as an Orphan, bows down to Pandora

Pandora: Alexander. My loyal servant have you brought me the item I have sent to you to receive.

Alexander: Unfortunately my liege. I was destroyed before I can retrieve it, my deepest apologies.

Katherine, as an Orphan, walks up to Alexander

Katherine: You dare return here with your life! You have shamed your pride, Alexander!

Pandora: Enough.

Katherine bows

Pandora: I was hoping you would've retrieved it, Alexander. It was a test to see how loyal you are to me.

Alexander: My lord, I have devoted my entire being into serving you. By your word, I shall give my life to you.

Pandora: My life draws near, Alexander. And so does my patience.

Pandora gives Alexander a glass of liquid

Pandora: I command you to drink this.

Alexander: Yes.

Alexander drinks the liquid

Alexander grasps his throat and drops the glass

Alexander: What… is… this…?

Pandora: This is your punishment. I give you the power of hatred to bear for your entire life. You're power will indeed increase, however you will no longer have any control with how much power you can produce. I pray it doesn't scare you in the future.

Alexander looks at Pandora with sorrow in his eyes

Flashback ends

Alexander: At first, I thought it was a blessing by my god. However it turned out to be a curse. I killed my dearest comrades with this power. I couldn't bear it. I even killed the woman I loved with my own hands. It was a curse I have to life with, the overwhelming power that I can no longer control, killing countless of innocent beings. My life was scared with that burden. Pandora cursed countless with her power and now that her heart lives, I must destroy it with the power she has given me herself!

Byakuya: That is a burden to hold, but I do not hold any remorse for your actions. It was you're own doing that has burdened you and murdered the ones you loved.

Alexander: You dare mock the ones I love?

Byakuya: I too had loved someone and she as well has passed away from our world. She was the pride that I had hold on to, and now I have Rukia. She is my pride. And you have once threatened my pride, which is the very reason why I shall end you with my blade. Say farewell, to the false pride that you grasp, Crea.

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.29

Alexander: False? You dare speak to me with such foulness!

Alexander's spiritual pressure increases

Byakuya prepares himself

Alexander charges at Byakuya

Kenpachi attacks Alexander

Alexander notices Kenpachi and blocks his attack

Kenpachi smirks

Alexander: Stay out of this!

Alexander kicks Kenpachi

Kenpachi smiles

Kenpachi: Now that was some kick! I really felt that one!

Alexander: What the…

Kenpachi pushes forward

Alexander stands his ground

Kenpachi: Let's fight! That other guy was a tough one! I wonder if you'll be a tough opponent as well!

Alexander grabs another blade and prepares to stab Kenpachi

Byakuya parries the strike and prepares to use Kido

Alexander uses Hado #63: Raikoho on the ground

Byakuya and Kenpachi step back

Alexander: (Damn! There working together!)

Kenpachi: What the hell is your problem, Byakuya? You dare interfere with my fight!

Byakuya: I should say the same to you. I was the one fighting him.

Kenpachi: Like hell, you two were barely fighting! I was getting bored waiting for you to finish your fight, so I decided to take care of him instead!

Byakuya: How is it any of my concern that you have little patience? Return to the Soul Society or fight the Hollows outside of the tent, don't interfere with my battles.

Kenpachi: What did you just say? I can't hear you under that mumbling mouth of yours!

Alexander: (I guess not…)

Alexander fires a Cero at them

Byakuya and Kenpachi dodge it

Kenpachi prepares to strike Alexander

Alexander blocks the strike

The ground under Alexander is pushed down

Alexander: (Damn! He's strong!)

Alexander fires a Cero close range

Kenpachi is pushed back

Kenpachi brushes the Cero

Kenpachi smiles

Alexander dodges Kido from Byakuya

Byakuya uses Flash Step and cuts Alexander's left shoulder

Alexander is shocked

Kenpachi attacks Alexander

Alexander blocks the attack; however the blade cuts his other shoulder

Alexander: (What the hell is going on? It's like I'm fighting two monsters at the same!)

Scene changes to the Underground Walkway

Ichigo, Mai, Mikoto, Kon, and Natsuki run through the walkway

Kon: Wow! Look at all of this technology! Did Saki really work on these?

Mai: Who knows? He might've told somebody to build some of these or something?

Ichigo: It's not like he's some kind of major genius? I mean, he's only a kid. He ought to have some sort of free time right?

Mikoto: I wonder who he used to be when he was alive.

Mai: What do you mean?

Mikoto: From what he has said it sounds like he's been through a lot. He never talks about after he says it.

Natsuki: Yeah, like when he said he and Jasmine used to know each other that was quite a shocker.

Ichigo: But the thing that bothers me is that he never felt that way before.

Mai: Huh?

Ichigo: I mean he felt that way about Jasmine until that moment at the tent. We we're back at Fuka, he acted pretty normal as if he sees her everyday like a classmate.

Mai: You're right. Saki seems to act different in front of Circus, when he alone he's normal, but when he's around them he's always bring bad things about them as if always felt that.

Ichigo: Not to mention he acts and fights differently too. When he fought Alexander back there when we first knew about the Circus, he was terrified of his power. However, when we were at the tent, he was furious at him and wanted to kill him, almost as if, he just remembered all the hate all at once.

Silence

Kon: Say. What about his Orphans?

Ichigo: What about them?

Kon: He said he fused with two of them, right? I wonder what that Yuki-Onno chick looks like.

Ichigo: Why are you so interested? Don't you have Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime to look at already?

Kon: Are you kidding? I'm always thinking about them!

Kon daydreams

Mai: Does he always act like this?

Ichigo: Just ignore him. He's enough trouble as he is.

Ichigo stops and looks outside of a window

Ichigo senses something

Mai: What is it?

Ichigo continues to move

Mai: W…Wait a minute!

Mai, Mikoto, and Natsuki run after him

Scene changes to Saki and Chad

Saki dodges Tomo's attacks

Saki punches Tomo and freezes his head

Tomo breaks the ice and punches Saki

Saki stands his ground and throws a spark

Tomo blocks the spark and runs towards Saki

Chad uses El Directo on Kuro

Kuro flies toward Tomo

Kuro and Tomo fly towards the wall

Kuro: Their tough brother!

Tomo: Very tough!

Saki: Look. Even if one of us were here, you can't beat us. Just give up.

Tomo and Kuro stand

Tomo: Brother…

Kuro: Yes. We must…

Chad and Saki look at them

Kuro and Tomo perform a dance and fuse together

Kuro and Tomo become one being

Kuro and Tomo: We are now… TomoKuro!

Chad and Saki look at them with confused faces

Chad: What just happen?

Saki: I have no idea.

TomoKuro teleport in front of Chad and knock him to a great distance

Saki: Chad!

TomoKuro grab Saki and throw him in the air

TomoKuro jumps up in the air and knocks Saki to the ground

Chad slowly stands up

TomoKuro: Oh! You're still alive? You're pretty tough for a human!

Chad summons his left arm armor and charges at TomoKuro

TomoKuro: Bring it!

Chad uses La Muetre

TomoKuro flies towards Chad and prepares to throw a punch

TomoKuro's and Chad's fist collide

Saki rises up and covers TomoKuro in flames

TomoKuro screams in pain

Chad pushes TomoKuro back to a wall with his right arm

Chad uses La Muetre

Chad punches TomoKuro

TomoKuro's braces break and the wall forms a giant skull-shape behind him

TomoKuro spits out blood

TomoKuro falls to the ground

Saki and Chad breathe heavily

Chad turns to Saki

Chad: Saki, are you alright…

TomoKuro quickly rises and punches Chad

Saki: Chad!

Saki runs to Chad

TomoKuro prepares to fire Cero

Saki grabs on to Chad

TomoKuro fires the Cero

Saki notices it

Saki: (Damn!)

Saki activates Ignis

Saki's hair and eye color change to red, his hair grows longer as well

Saki gains fire armor around his arms, legs, and mouth

Saki catches the Cero and throws it into the air

Saki charges at TomoKuro with great speed

Saki punches TomoKuro rapidly

Saki (Ignis): Die! Bastard!

Saki punches TomoKuro to the air

TomoKuro catches himself

TomoKuro charges an attack

Saki glares at TomoKuro

TomoKuro fires a white and black energy blast at Saki

Saki roars and his energy increases

Saki charges at the attack head on

Saki creates a fire shield around and continues to charge at TomoKuro

Saki burns through TomoKuro

TomoKuro: Impossible…

TomoKuro fades away

Saki lands and roars

Chad looks at Saki

Chad: (What the hell! Saki looks like the devil!)

Saki continues to roar

Saki: (Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! Dammit, Ignis! Calm Down!)

Saki stops and returns to normal

Saki falls to the ground

Chad catches him

Chad: Saki…

Saki: Ignis… Yuki-Onno… Help me…

Saki loses consciousness

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.30

Scene changes back to the Underground Hallway

Mai receives a phone call

Mai answers it and talks on the phone

Mai: …All right. I'll tell him.

Mai hangs up

Ichigo: What's up?

Mai: Saki finished off the gatekeepers, however he's unconsciousness and Chad decided to stay behind until he wakes up.

Ichigo: Seriously? That fight must have been serious if Saki got knocked out?

Mai thinks to herself

Ichigo: What's wrong?

Mai: Chad said… Saki used Ignis' power and went insane.

Everybody stops

Ichigo: What?

Mai: Chad said Saki saved him when the gatekeepers fired a Cero at him by using Ignis' power. However, Saki went berserk and destroyed them brutally. He then suddenly roared like animal and fell unconscious.

Ichigo is shocked and remembers what Jasmine said to Saki before she died

Ichigo: Ignis… just who is he? Anyway, we should go on. Chad will take care of Saki while we go inside.

Mai: Right…

Everyone continues

Mai: (Saki… what's going on inside of you?)

Ichigo: …

A few minutes later

Ichigo, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, and Kon reach a door

Ichigo: I sense a large amount of energy in there. This must be it.

Natsuki: I think I can sense Nagi in there.

Mikoto: What's he doing here?

Kon: I'm sure everything will be all right. With the four of you, I'll be safe.

Ichigo: You said something?

Kon: Nothing.

Ichigo takes a breather

Ichigo: All right! Let's finish this!

Ichigo, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, and Kon enter

Katherine: Oh, welcome guests.

Katherine, Aizen, Tosen, and Gin stand still

Nagi lies in a pool of his own blood

Mai: Nagi!

Natsuki: What the hell!

Nagi slowly turns to them

Nagi gives a faint smile

Nagi: My… HiMEs… you finally arrived…

Aizen: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo glares at Aizen

Ichigo: Aizen.

Katherine: Now the real fun can begin don't you agree, Aizen?

Aizen sheathes his sword

Aizen: Actually, I have grown quite tired of this. I'm returning to Hueco Mundo. Gin. Kaname.

Tosen opens up a Garganta

Ichigo: Wait!

Aizen, Tosen, and Gin enter the Garganta

Aizen: I'll see you around, Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo runs after them

The Garganta closes

Ichigo: Damn! So close!

Ichigo punches the ground

Ichigo: Aizen…

Katherine teleports over to Nagi

Everybody is shocked

Katherine: You finally arrived but the only thing you can do is make things worse than before.

Ichigo stands up and performs Bankai

Katherine: So, you plan on fighting me? How foolish. You haven't even given a proper greeting and now you expected me to fight you. How rude children can be these days. At least, Aizen…

Ichigo attacks Katherine

Katherine blocks the attack

Katherine grabs Nagi and throws him at Ichigo

Ichigo catches him

Katherine teleports behind Ichigo and prepares to strike

Ichigo uses Shunpo to teleport near Mai and the others

Ichigo places Nagi down

Ichigo: Watch over him.

Mai: Yes.

Ichigo uses Shunpo again and returns to Katherine

Ichigo prepares himself

Katherine chuckles

Katherine: Such a stupid young boy you are. You can even stop Aizen, what makes you think you even have a chance against me.

Ichigo: I'm going to kick your ass and then Aizen's after this! You won't get away with this!

Katherine sighs

Katherine: You still don't understand anything. Maybe you can at least be target practice for my new techniques.

Katherine takes off her lab coat

Katherine: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katherine Belaya, the creator, founder, and head of the Searrs Foundation.

Natsuki is surprised

Natsuki: So you're the creator?

Katherine: Yes, I know it must come at quite a shock. Natsuki Kuga.

Natsuki is shocked

Natsuki: How… how do you know my name?

Katherine: Because your mother used to be my personal assistant. She was such a great help to me, always smiling the poor soul.

Natsuki glares at Katherine

Katherine: But I bet you don't who killed her, do yeah?

Natsuki: Who? You better tell me!

Katherine: Now calm down. You have to or else I'm not going to tell you.

Ichigo: Natsuki! Don't listen to her!

Natsuki summons her guns and points them at Katherine

Katherine smiles

Katherine teleports in front of Natsuki

Katherine: I told agents to hunt her down. She tried to run away with you in that car that fateful day. You were only a small child during the time so you don't probably remember who else was in that car.

Natsuki begins to shake

Ichigo charges at them

Katherine puts a barrier around her and Natsuki

Ichigo tries to break the barrier

Katherine and Natsuki stare at each other

Flashback

Natsuki: (This memory… The moment when…)

Natsuki's mother, Natsuki, as a child, and Katherine drive away in a car

Natsuki's mother: Katherine! There still coming!

Katherine: Just calm down! Once we reach the forest we should be safe!

Natsuki's mother: Don't worry, Natsuki. Every will be all right.

Natsuki: (Mom…)

Natsuki notices Katherine wielding a knife

Natsuki: (No…)

Katherine prepares to strike Natsuki's mother

Natsuki: (No…)

Katherine stabs Natsuki's mother

The car sways off the road into the water

Flashback ends

Natsuki screams

Katherine laughs historically

Mai: Natsuki!

Ichigo and Mikoto break the barrier

Mikoto attacks Katherine

Katherine teleports to Pandora's Heart

Mai holds on to Natsuki

Natsuki cries

Natsuki: Mom…

Ichigo clutches his hand

Katherine: Oh, how sad. Hard remembering the moment dear mommy died, isn't it? Tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki. How did your mother died?

Ichigo dons his mask and fires a Getsuga Tensho at Katherine

Katherine prepares to move

Ichigo appears behind her and prepares fires another Getsuga Tensho

Katherine is shocked

Katherine is hit by both of the Getsugas

Katherine rises from the smoke

Katherine bleeds from her forehand

Katherine touches the blood and licks it

Katherine chuckles

Katherine: How lovely. What anger. What power. Show me more Ichigo Kurosaki! Show me all the power you have hidden inside you and release it to me! I want all of it! Every last pit of energy!

Ichigo: You sick bastard! What the hell is wrong with you!

Katherine: You don't understand! All I ever wanted was deer, sweet, power! I want it! I must have it! And now you all can give it to me! Show me more, Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo and Katherine clash blades

Ichigo's mask brakes

Ichigo is shocked

Katherine: Ah, too bad. At least you tried, but in the end…

Katherine winks and sticks out her tongue

Katherine: You're nothing but a boy after all.

Katherine strikes down Ichigo

Mai, Mikoto, Kon, and Natsuki watch in horror

Mai: Ichigo!

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.31

Ichigo looks at Katherine shakily

Blood drops from Ichigo's mouth

Katherine: Nothing but a boy.

Ichigo falls to the ground

Katherine walks away

Katherine: Guess I don't have to worry about the sacrificing part since your half dead. I don't even need to kill the rest of you. I'll just leave you to make amends before he dies.

Mai runs to Ichigo

Mai: Ichigo! Are you alright? Can you hear me?

Ichigo breathes hazily and looks at Mai

Ichigo: Sorry… guess I couldn't do much.

Mai: Don't speak! We can still save you if we go back to Orihime, right?

Ichigo: I don't know… I can't move my body.

Mai begins to cry

Ichigo: Hey. Don't make such a sad face, I'll never forget it if you do.

Ichigo wipes away Mai's tears

Ichigo: I never liked seeing people cry, but I don't know what to do to stop it. Damn.

Nagi looks at Ichigo

Nagi crawls to him

Mai: Nagi?

Nagi: Shut it. Your name is Ichigo, right? Listen to me, fool. I care about these HiMEs more than anything. And the only one who can protect them is you. So you better not die so easily. Mai, summon you're child.

Mai: What?

Nagi: Just do it.

Mai summons Kagutsuchi

Kagutsuchi growls at Nagi

Mai: It's alright, Kagutsuchi, he's not the enemy anymore.

Nagi touches Kagutsuchi's sword and then Ichigo

Both Kagutsuchi and Ichigo begin to glow

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: What the…

Nagi: You better not thank me, idiot. Just win.

A large burst of energy explodes

Katherine notices this and covers her eyes from the light

Katherine: What the hell is this?

Kon, Mai, Mikoto, and Natsuki cover their eyes

The light fades

Ichigo stands from the light

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo's Bankai outfit changes to white with a Kagutsuchi's crest on the back

Ichigo wields a katana version of Kagutsuchi's sword with a small keychain resembling Zangetsu's guard

Ichigo's eye color changes to green

Ichigo glares at Katherine

Katherine: Impossible. Did he just fuse with Kagutsuchi? How is that even possible? There's no way a Shinigami can fuse with a child…

Ichigo: Maybe you forgot. I'm a human. Don't underestimate us!

Ichigo points his blade at Katherine

Katherine is shocked

Katherine: This is…

Nagi: It's actually quite simple. I just reversed the process, they're not permanently fused like the Creas are, in fact there's no way for that to happen. I just temporarily fused Ichigo's spirit with Kagutsuchi.

Nagi coughs up blood

Ichigo: Nagi.

Nagi: It's too late for me. Just remember what I'd said. Protect them with your life.

Ichigo: As if I wasn't going to.

Nagi smiles

Natsuki: Nagi. Why did you join the Searrs Foundation anyway, I thought you hated them.

Nagi: I was shocked that you guys destroyed the Obsidian Prince. I wanted to revive him no matter what. I served him my entire life. I could never run away from his control. I would do anything for him. But sadly, my efforts were in vain, Katherine used me to control and summon more Orphans. I decided to take my revenge by killing her. However you see how that worked out, huh?

Nagi chuckles

Nagi: It's funny. I never thought you of all people would be sad to see me die. I figure you throw a party since you have been trying to kill me this entire time.

Ichigo: I don't think anyone would be happy to see anyone die, no matter how much you hate them.

Natsuki: Shut up. I pity you, Nagi. I never thought someone like you would stoop so low to get revenge. That's why I'm sad.

Nagi: How thoughtful it seems you do have a little ounce of respect for me after all.

Natsuki: Didn't I tell you to shut it?

Nagi coughs up more blood

Mai: Nagi!

Nagi: I guess this is goodbye. Ichigo, take care of them for me, I'm counting on you.

Nagi sheds a tear and dies

Natsuki: Nagi…

Mikoto: …

Katherine: About damn time that annoying brat died.

Ichigo glares at Katherine

Katherine: You think just because you join forces with a damn Child that you defeated? I'll destroy you along with it and that girl's most precious person!

Mai: Why you…

Ichigo: It's all right. I'll win, I promise.

Ichigo uses Shunpo

Katherine is shocked

Ichigo prepares to strike Katherine

Katherine blocks the strike and is sent flying through the wall

Katherine rises from the rubble

Katherine: What the…

Ichigo: I meant to use more power. But I guess I'm still not used to this form.

Katherine gets angry

Katherine: Don't get cocky, boy!

Katherine charges at Ichigo

Katherine and Ichigo clash blades

Scene changes to Fuka Academy

Fuka throws a series of Balas from his rapier

Nao uses her strings to destroy most of them

Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to protect the Academy from the others

Uryu teleports behind Fuka and shoots multiple arrows

Fuka deflects the arrows and prepares to strike him

Renji attacks from behind

Fuka grabs Zabimaru and throws Renji

Rukia uses Hado #31: Shakkaho

Fuka destroys it with a Bala

Midori prepares to strike Fuka

Fuka dodges it and knocks her away

Fuka: Is this all you got? This is barely a fight at all! You're just throwing your attacks around mindlessly!

Toshiro throws ice icicles from his wings

Fuka: Like I said… this is barely a fight!

Fuka dodges the attack

Rukia uses Tsukishiro

Fuka's left arm is caught within it

Fuka tries to free his arm

Rukia: It's useless, no matter how strong you might be, the ice is going to freeze off your entire arm and probably your entire body if you don't escape.

Fuka cuts his left arm off

Rukia is shocked

Fuka's arm regenerates

Fuka moves his newly refigured arm around

Fuka: What? You thought I was just going to let you freeze my entire body, as if!

Fuka charges at Rukia and prepares to strike

Shizuru parries the strike

Fuka steps back

Shizuru summons her child, Kiyohime

Kiyohime sprays its poison at Fuka

Fuka dodges the poison and notices it seeping through the ground

Fuka: That's one dangerous attack I'll have to get rid of.

Shizuru: You honestly think you can stand your ground against my Kiyohime?

Kiyohime hisses at Fuka

Fuka raises his rapier

Fuka: "Seep to endless darkness and never return to the light…" "Haishitsu" (Japanese for disablement)

Energy flows around Kiyohime

Shizuru looks at Kiyohime

Shizuru: Kiyohime.

Kiyohime tries to spit out acid

Shizuru: How…

Fuka: Sorry, but that attack is no longer going to work.

Fuka points his rapier at Shizuru

Fuka: "Return to another and forever is his…" "Daigawari" (Japanese for change of ownership)

Acid spits out of the tip of the rapier

Shizuru is shocked

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.32

Julia uses her webs to pull Shizuru away

Shizuru lands near Nao

Shizuru: Why did you…

Nao: Shut it. It's not like I forgive you for what you done to me before or anything, it's just that I feel like I should be the one who kills you.

Shizuru smiles at this

Shizuru: You know. You can be really cute when you want to be.

Nao blushes and looks away

Nao: Shut up, you idiot before I kill you!

Renji: Did you have any idea what's going on over there?

Rukia: I really don't what to get involved.

Kiyohime attacks Fuka

Fuka dodges and fires acid at it

The acid has no effect on it

Fuka: Huh? So it doesn't affect it after all. This might be a difficult opponent for me.

Fuka prepares to fire a Cero at the school

Mashiro: What the…

Orihime: He's still planning on destroying the academy?

Fuka fires the Cero

Uryu notices it and stands in its way

Uryu uses Licht Regen

Uryu is slightly hit by the Cero

Orihime: Uryu!

Renji: Damn you, bastard!

Renji performs Bankai and attacks Fuka

Fuka stops Hihio Zabimaru with his bare hand

Renji uses Hikotsu Taiho

Fuka is knocked to a great distance

Renji: Uryu, you alright?

Uryu: I'm fine. I just never expected it to be so powerful.

Renji: Stupid! You could've been killed!

Uryu: Be quiet. At least I stop it, barely.

Orihime: Do you want me to heal you?

Uryu: No, I'm alright. He just gazed me a little.

Uryu tries to stand but his wound stops him

Midori: You should stay back and wait for a while. We'll hold him off if you still want to fight.

Uryu: Sorry, to have worry you.

Fuka dashes towards Uryu and prepares to stab him

Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to stop the attack

Midori attacks Fuka with the whip on her labrys

Fuka dodges it and fires a Cero

Diana, Yukino's child, uses one of its mirrors to deflect it to the sky

Fuka: What the…

Toshiro prepares to attack from behind

Fuka parries the attack and slides past him

Toshiro lashes his tail at Fuka casting his entire back in ice

Fuka breaks the ice and increases his spiritual pressure

Toshiro: So you're finally taking us seriously?

Fuka: Shut it, Shinigami! I won't allow you to defeat me so easily!

Toshiro: You know it's only a matter of time before we defeated you, so why do you just give up and make it easy for yourself.

Fuka chuckles

Fuka: My life hasn't even started yet! This is only the beginning! I must fight on and live my life to the absolute fullest! And I won't let any Shinigami, HiME, or pathetic human stop me!

Toshiro freezes Fuka's body

Fuka is shocked

Toshiro: Sorry, but you let me have too much time to use this technique I've been waiting to use since the beginning.

Ice pillars rise from the ground

Fuka: What on earth is this?

Toshiro: It's over, Crea.

Toshiro uses Sennen Hyoro

Everyone watches in amazement

Toshiro: I think we better go to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters and assist the others.

Uryu: Right. Who knows what could happen if we don't…

Fuka appears behind Toshiro

Toshiro is shocked and prepares to attack

Fuka slashes Toshiro's right side

Everyone is deeply shocked

Fuka: Too slow, Shinigami.

Toshiro appears behind Fuka and attacks him

Fuka dodges the attack and steps back

Fuka: You're not injured?

Toshiro uses Zanhyo Ningyo

Fuka: An illusion, huh, quite cowardly for a Captain to use something so cheap.

Toshiro: How are you still alive? That attack should have frozen you.

Fuka: You're right, I should probably be dead by now, but that's only if you're attack actually had hit me.

Toshiro: What?

Fuka: Don't tell me you have forgotten that I have stolen that Child's technique?

Toshiro remembers what happen

Fuka: I simply poured the acid around me before the pillars collide. It was so easy that I'd thought you would have figured it out. I gave you humans and Shinigami way too much credit.

Toshiro: This isn't over just yet. You shouldn't decide the end of the battle before it actually occurs.

Fuka: Oh, I'm not saying you going to lose or anything. I just saying as of now you have a slight chance of beating me. However, what would happen if I was to release my full power?

Midori: Full power? So you've been going easy on us this entire time?

Renji: That's quite cocky coming from someone who was just born.

Fuka: The reason why I was born was to fulfill my title to the Circus and destroy the academy.

Shizuru: And just what is your title?

Fuka smirks

Scene changes to the tent

Alexander fires a barrage of Ceros at Byakuya and Kenpachi

Byakuya uses Shunpo to dodge them

Kenpachi destroys the Ceros by swinging his sword at them

Alexander uses Shunpo to dodge an attack by Byakuya

Alexander and Kenpachi clash blades

Byakuya scatters Senbonzakura

Alexander uses Bakudo #39: Enkosen

The petals bounce off

Kenpachi knocks Alexander away

Alexander scatters Senbonzakura

Kenpachi dodges the petals and prepares to strikes Alexander

Alexander forms energy around his left hand and blocks the strike

Alexander senses something

Alexander: It can't be him.

Kenpachi: Huh? You said something?

Alexander steps back

Alexander: It seems he finally showed himself.

Byakuya: Who are you referring to?

Alexander: Do you know why we called the leader of the Circus, "ringmaster"?

Kenpachi: Because it makes sense, I guess.

Alexander: No, we call him that for two reasons. One, he can put on a show without introducing himself. He is powerful enough to even give me a bit of trouble in a fight, and two, because he can control the Circus without saying a word or lifting a finger.

Byakuya: You're saying he's like a god?

Alexander: No, he's powerful, evil, and quite manipulative. It's not like he can show himself anytime he wants to, in fact it's the first time he has ever showed himself. This is why he is the real star of the show, the one who starts it.

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Fuka: I am the ringmaster of the Circus.

Everyone is shocked

Renji: But how… we haven't even meet you before and you're the behind all of this?

Fuka: Yes and No. The ringmaster of the Circus puts on the show of the century without fully planning a single thing, and he can control the entire Circus without lifting a finger or saying a word.

Fuka prepares to release his Hollow

Fuka: Now prepare for the grand act.

Fuka releases his Hollow

Fuka grows a new set of clothes that resemble a dark lord type of clothing and a larger rapier with a skull as a guard

Fuka: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages… I am proud to introduce the greatest show this world will ever see! Now, I know most of you have already seen the previews, but this is the true event you have all been waiting for! But, I alone will not be playing a part in this act. No, for this act we need the entire Circus to reappear!

Fuka stabs the ground with his rapier

Fuka: Do anyone in the audience know what happens to a Crea when they die, anyone at all? No? Then allow me to explain as clearly and quickly as possible! When Creas die they fade away back into their normal self as either a Hollow or an Orphan, but their existence as a Crea can never be recovered back. So my power allows me raise the bodies of the departed! In other words, it allows me to recreate any Creas that have fallen before the real show has begun!

All of the dead Creas' bodies reappear

Everyone is deeply shocked

Uryu: What the hell? They revived themselves?

Midori: This is impossible, there's no way this can be possible.

Renji: Damn it. We were so close.

Fuka: Don't tell me you lost all hope. This isn't going to be fun, if I'm not enjoying this. Oh well, might as well put these bodies to good use.

Fuka creates a throne out of bones and sits down

Fuka: Have fun.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.33

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

Yamamoto continues to sleep

The Mons fight against the other Shinigami

Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima walk elsewhere

Keigo senses something

Mizuiro: What is it, Keigo?

Keigo: Do you hear something over there?

Mizuiro: No, it's probably just your imagination.

Keigo: I'm sure I heard something…

Zennosuke runs past them

Keigo: Hey! Afro-san!

Zennosuke runs back to him

Zennosuke: What is it? You should get the heck out of here before you get killed, stupid boy!

Keigo: What's going on over there?

Mizuiro: How is this guy?

Zennosuke: There's no time to talk! Forget it! If you want to blown to pieces, be my guest! I'm out of here!

Zennosuke runs away

Mizuiro: What's his problem?

Keigo: He told us to run away from what?

Keigo turns around and notices a large Crea in front of him

The Crea smiles

Keigo and Mizuiro are shocked

Crea 8: Now you two humans look tasty enough to eat! I'm not sure if we Creas can eat humans, but now I really don't care!

Ikkaku knocks the Crea away

Ikkaku: Huh? You're the kid whose place I'm crashing at. What are you doing here?

Keigo: I should be asking the questions! What's going on?

The Crea stands up

Crea 8: You think you tough just because you knock me down, punk? I'll smash that bald head of yours!

Ikkaku gets angry

Ikkaku: I don't know what you are, but you're going down!

Ikkaku and the Crea prepare themselves

Rangiku uses Hado #4: Byakurai to destroy the Crea

Ikkaku: What the hell, Rangiku! I was about to kill that bastard!

Rangiku: This is no time for games, Ikkaku! Now hurry up and…

Keigo: It's the goddess of breasts! Everything makes sense again!

Rangiku knocks Keigo out

Ikkaku: Rangiku, you take it a little too far, he only wanted to jump you.

Rangiku: Sorry, it was a reflex.

Mizurio: What's going on?

Keigo: Breasts…

Scene changes to Searrs Foundation Headquarters Underground Lab

Ichigo dodges Katherine's attacks

Ichigo prepares to strike

Katherine steps back

Ichigo uses Shunpo and prepares to attack from behind

Katherine blocks the attack

Katherine: (His power has defiantly increased, if this keeps up I'll be killed in no time.)

Ichigo steps back

Katherine: You're still holding back, Ichigo Kurosaki. Why don't you hurry up and finish this?

Ichigo: Sorry, but I don't know how to control my strength just yet. I'm holding back so I won't destroy this place and injure anybody else. (I think I can get a hold of controlling my speed, my strength is the thing I'm worrying about.)

Katherine: This power is amazing. You shouldn't care what happens to this place or anybody else! Just release it and unlock the door that contains Pandora's Heart!

Katherine prepares to strike

Ichigo puts his guard up

Katherine's blade extends quickly

Ichigo notices this and dodges it

Mikoto: Isn't that creepy guy's sword from last time!

Mai: Yeah, but it's different somehow.

Ichigo and Katherine clash blades

Katherine's blade turns around and goes after Ichigo

Ichigo uses Shunpo and prepares to strike

The blade moves again and charges at Ichigo

Katherine: This blade isn't like Gin's it can bend and continue to expand forever!

Ichigo continues to dodge the blade

Ichigo notices the blade has been circling him into a single spot

Katherine: Now your trap, boy!

Katherine flicks the blade and uses Tosen's Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko

Ichigo swings his sword

All of the blades are repelled and Katherine's blade breaks

Katherine is shocked

Katherine: (Impossible… with a single swing…)

Ichigo appears behind Katherine and prepares to strike

Katherine grabs the blade with her left hand

Katherine's hand bleeds

Ichigo: I'm not sure it's safe grabbing a blade like that.

Katherine grits her teeth

An alarm sounds

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: What's going on?

Katherine: Damn, everybody evacuating because of all the fighting down here, bunch of cowards.

Ichigo: So that means everybody leaving this place then?

Katherine: And what if they are?

Ichigo: That means I no longer need to hold back.

Energy comes out of Ichigo's blade

Katherine notices this and prepares to strike

Ichigo grabs Katherine's arm and throws her mid air

Katherine catches herself and stops

Ichigo's spiritual pressure increases

Katherine is shocked

Katherine: (What is this? Has he been holding back this much power?)

Ichigo: I'm ending this right now!

Ichigo prepares himself

Katherine: Fool!

Katherine charges at Ichigo

Ichigo fires a large crimson red Getsuga Tensho

Katherine notices it and dodges barely

Katherine looks behind her and notices the attack destroy the top layer of the lab

Katherine is deeply shocked

Ichigo: Damn, I missed. This time I won't.

Ichigo prepares himself

Katherine jumps

Katherine: (I can't let him kill me her! I have to retreat for now!)

Ichigo grabs Katherine

Ichigo: You're not getting away.

Ichigo throws Katherine outside of the lab

Katherine stops midair

Ichigo charges another Crimson Getsuga Tensho

Katherine is shocked

Ichigo fires the Crimson Getsuga Tensho

Katherine is engulfed within it

Ichigo stares at the smoke

Mai: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Huh?

Mai and Mikoto walk up to Ichigo

Mai: You did it.

Ichigo: Yeah, sorry to have worry you.

Mikoto: That was amazing! You and Mai's Child are super strong!

Ichigo: Thanks, but I don't know if I really did anything. Kagutsuchi pretty much deserves the credits here.

Kon: Quit being modest, idiot. You and Kagutsuchi should give that kid the highest honors.

Ichigo: Oh, you're right.

Ichigo walks to Nagi's body

Ichigo bows in respect

Ichigo: Thank you, Nagi. You really saved us back there. I'll ask the Soul Society to give you a proper burial.

Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, and Kon smile at Ichigo

A large amount of energy releases

Everyone is shocked

Katherine: You are quite strong, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kagutsuchi.

Ichigo looks at the smoke

Katherine: You could've killed me back there, but luckily I used the same type of barrier to reduce much of the damage.

Ichigo: (Her spiritual pressure changed.)

Katherine: I hope you haven't forgotten that I too am a Crea. And the worst part about it is that I didn't just fuse with any Hollow…

The smoke begins to clear

Ichigo is shocked

Katherine's appearance changes to a Hollow-like monster that resembles a scorpion, an eagle, and a butterfly

Katherine: I fused with over 100 Hollows.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.34

Scene changes to Fuka Academy

Uryu shoots arrows at Jomei

Jomei uses shadows to repel the arrows

Jasmine lashes her whip at Midori

Midori blocks the lashes of the whip

Jasmine fires a small Cero

Midori notices it and dodges it

Helena attacks Rukia

Rukia blocks Helena's attacks and slightly freezes her

Helena breaks the ice and streams her guitar wildly

Rukia uses Hado #4: Byakurai

Nero absorbs the Kido inside his Sai and unleashes it back at Rukia

Rukia uses another Byakurai to counter the other

Vincent draws a card from his deck

The card changes into a sword

Renji and Vincent clash blades

Renji: Just what else can this guy do?

Renji knocks Vincent and attacks him by extending Zabimaru

Vincent is hit by Zabimaru

Nao streams strings around Bark and Bite

Bark and Bite dodge the strings and charge at Nao

Shizuru attacks Bite

Bite uses his claws to block the attack

Bark attack Nao

Nao dodges the attack and slightly cuts Bark

Bark's body regenerates

Nao is shocked and steps back

Nao: They can regenerate? Damn, these guys are tough.

Fuka smiles at this

Toshiro uses Hyoryu Senbi on Fuka

Fuka lifts up his rapier and dispels the ice with acid

Toshiro fires an ice dragon wave at Fuka

Fuka sighs and fires a Cero at the attack

The attack is destroyed

Toshiro breathes heavily

Fuka: You done yet, Shinigami

Toshiro glares at Fuka

Toshiro: (This is very troublesome. If we don't do something fast, the academy will be destroyed. Kenpachi and Byakuya haven't returned yet, what's keeping those two?)

Scene changes to the tent

Alexander: You should give up now. You have no chance of winning.

Kenpachi and Byakuya lie on the ground

Alexander: Don't tell me I killed you. I wasn't really my intention to murder you so easily.

Silence

Alexander sighs

Alexander: Oh, well, the show must get on with the show.

Kenpachi attacks Alexander

Alexander blocks Kenpachi's attack

Alexander: Were you playing dead?

Kenpachi: As if! I was just unconscious from the blood I lost. But now my bloods flowing again, I'm ready to take you.

Byakuya slowly stands

Alexander: So you're still alive, as well? You don't give up do you?

Byakuya: I still have plenty of fight left in me. I won't lose to someone like you.

Alexander stares at Byakuya

Alexander: Tell me something. Why don't you just sheathe your blade? If you do that I won't be able to use it.

Byakuya: But then you'll just use your energy blade technique and gain the upper hand if the added ability to still uses Kido.

Alexander: Oh, you been thinking while we've been fighting?

Byakuya points his blade to the ground

Byakuya: I do have more than one idea to defeat you.

Byakuya's and Alexander's blade disappears

Alexander is shocked

Kenpachi strikes Alexander

Alexander dodges the strike

Alexander continues to dodge and parry Kenpachi's attacks

Alexander: (What the hell did he do? Senbonzakura is completely gone!)

Petals surround the entire tent

Alexander notices the petals

Alexander tries to command the petals but they remind still

Byakuya: There is a major flaw in your technique. To use a zanpakuto to its full intent you have to have a full understanding of the blade itself. You can gather the petals but you can't control all of them at the same time because you don't fully understand my zanpakuto.

The petals move around Alexander into a ball

Alexander looks around

Alexander fires a Cero at the petals

The Cero is blocked

Alexander: What in the world…

Byakuya: You may only stop a few petals, but the attack is still going to obliterate you into nothingness.

Kenpachi stares at the ball

Byakuya: This is not reality. This is the truth, "The truth that you are going to the die."

Byakuya uses Gokei

The tent is destroyed

Byakuya and Kenpachi use Shunpo

Kenpachi: Damn. I didn't get a chance to kill that guy. It's your fault.

Byakuya: It's your fault that your to mentally weak to defeat an enemy like him.

Kenpachi: What you say? You want to fight me?

Byakuya: Now is not the time. We have the other Creas to destroy.

Kenpachi: Fine.

Alexander rises from the ground

Byakuya and Kenpachi look at him

Alexander breathes heavily

Kenpachi: Stay back this time. I'll finish him off.

Byakuya: Be my guest.

Alexander: You… bastards… are not going to win…

Kenpachi: I really don't want to kill something strong, but orders are orders.

Kenpachi charges at Alexander

Alexander charges toward Kenpachi

Alexander: (I am pathetic. I hold on to false pride. I was proud that I saw Saki smile again. I thought of it was proof that I could control my own power. I was nothing but a lie. A lie I created and hold on to. I accept him as my brother because he was so lonely. But in truth, I was lonely. Nobody understood what I was going through. I hated myself for manipulating Saki all this time. Saki, this time I'm going to let things right. I don't except you to forgive me. I just want you to rest in peace. I'll destroy Pandora's Heart. I'll destroy the Searrs Foundation. I'll kill the so called "ringmaster"! He started all of this! He manipulated everyone into his little game! I have to stop this, now!)

Alexander dodges Kenpachi's attack and opens a void

Byakuya notices this and scatters Senbonzakura

Alexander is slightly cut by the petals

Alexander charges towards the void

Kenpachi cuts Alexander down

Alexander tries to stand ground and pushes Kenpachi away

Alexander slowly walks towards the void

The void slowly disappears

Alexander reaches his hand to it and slowly falls to his knees

Alexander: I… have failed…

Alexander falls to the ground

Byakuya and Kenpachi stare at Alexander

Byakuya and Kenpachi leave

Kenpachi: That was one hell of a fight.

Byakuya: I agree. I have enjoyed that battle.

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to block Jomei's shadows

Uryu: Orihime!

Uryu shoots arrows at Jomei

Jomei uses shadows to repel the arrows

Uryu: (Their a lot stronger than before. I have to find some way to counter his defense.)

Jomei commands shadows to attack Uryu

Uryu dodges the shadows

A shadow moves behind Uryu

Uryu notices the shadows and shields with Ginrei Kojaku

The shadows slightly cuts his right shoulder

Uryu parries the shadow with a Seele Schneider

Uryu shoots the Seele Schneider at Jomei

Jomei prepares to knock the Seele Schneider away

A sudden wind current cuts him

Jomei is pierced in the chest by Seele Schneider

Jomei looks at the Seele Schneider and tries to pull it out

Uryu: He won't die so easily.

Uryu turns to Akane

Uryu: Thank you, though.

Akane: It's alright. I figured he and the others wouldn't be defeated like this.

Uryu: But, I do have an idea. Do you mind helping me out again?

Jomei removes the Seele Schneider and throws it to the ground

Akane summons her Child, Hari

Hari charges at Jomei

Jomei releases his Hollow and uses a shadow to attack Hari

Hari dodges the shadow

Hari charges wind currents

Jomei shoots bullets at Hari

Hari uses the wind currents to destroy the bullets and attack Jomei

Jomei uses a shadow to shield himself from the attack

Uryu shoots three Seele Schneiders at Jomei

Jomei knocks the Seele Schneiders away

Uryu stabs another Seele Schneider to the ground near Jomei

Jomei is trapped within a small Sprenger

Uryu throws a Ginto and activates the small Sprenger

Jomei is engulfed within it

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.35 (Extra Chapter 3)

Note: As I stated before these are short stories are what happened before the story (BS), in-between events (BE), during the week without fighting (WF), and some just made up for comedic purposes (CP).

Story (BE) #1: Ichigo's first day at Fuka Academy

Ichigo looks around the infirmary

Ichigo: (This place is quite fancy. They told me this is an academy.)

Ichigo stands up and looks out the window

Ichigo notices students wearing different types of uniforms

Ichigo: (Some of the uniforms are different too. This must be one of those academies that combine different grade levels.)

Natsuki walks into the room

Ichigo notices her

Natsuki: So you're Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Yes. How are you? Are you with the other who sees me like this as well?

Natsuki: Mai told me you not normal.

Ichigo: (Not normal? What's so "not normal" about me?)

Natsuki: Anyway, I would like to ask you something.

Ichigo: Yes?

Natsuki: Have you ever heard of the Searrs Foundation?

Ichigo: Never heard of them. Are you looking for them?

Natsuki: It's not important if you don't know. Sorry to have bother you.

Natsuki leaves the room

Ichigo: (What was that all about? What exactly is this "Searrs Foundation"?)

An hour later

Ichigo walks slowly around the room

Ichigo: (Damn I'm so bored. Why did they tell me to stay in here? It's not like this entire academy is filled with people who can see, might as well look around.)

Ichigo puts his Shinigami uniform on and leaves the room

Saki watches Ichigo from afar

Ichigo walks around

Ichigo: (This place is a lot bigger than I thought. I can't even remember where the infirmary is.)

Ichigo notices Yuichi Tate talking with Masashi Takeda

Tate: I keep telling you that I'm not coming back!

Masashi: Come on, man! We need you more than ever, the finals are coming!

Tate: Then ask someone else to do it! I'm tired of Kendo!

Masashi: Who else can fight like you!

Ichigo: (I better leave.)

Tate: Hey, you!

Ichigo: Huh? Me?

Tate: Yes, you. Do you know Kendo?

Ichigo: What? Wait a second, you can see me?

Masashi: Telling by his voice, I can tell he doesn't know a thing about Kendo.

Ichigo: What was that? Just so you know I can fight pretty well with or without a sword.

Tate: Then you don't mind sparring with him?

Ichigo: Wait. I didn't say…

Masashi: Alright, then! It's a challenge!

Ichigo: (I should've stayed inside the infirmary.)

Inside the academy dojo

Ichigo: (How did I get into this?)

Ichigo puts on a Bogu

Tate: Alright, now that you're equipped… um…

Ichigo: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tate: Right, now that you're equipped Ichigo, we can begin the challenge.

Ichigo: Can I ask you something?

Tate: Huh?

Ichigo: Why don't you want to join the Kendo club again? You seemed pretty mad when that other guy asked you.

Tate: It's nothing worth mentioning. I'm just bored with it.

Ichigo: Never mind I asked, but I'm not going to join the Kendo club once I win this thing though.

Tate: Why is that?

Ichigo: I don't go to this school and, like you, not very interested in joining the club anyway.

Tate: Wait if you don't go here, then why are you here?

Ichigo: Um… It's kind of my job to… go around places… and um… I can't really explain.

Tate: Anyway, we should begin. Masashi, are you ready?

Scene changes to the changing room

Saki knocks Masashi out

Saki: Sorry, I need to borrow you're equipment for awhile.

Saki walks out of the changing room in a Bogu

Ichigo and Tate stare at him confused

Saki puts his hand over his mouth and imitates Masashi's voice

Saki: Well, aren't we going to start?

Ichigo: Is it me or has he gotten shorter?

Tate: Why is he putting his hand over his mouth?

A minute later

Ichigo prepares himself

Ichigo: (I need to go easy on him. I'm still in my Shinigami form.)

Saki grabs to two wooden swords

Tate: Huh? Since when have you used two swords, Masashi?

Saki: I'm going easy on this guy, so I'm trying something new.

Tate: I guess that makes sense.

Saki prepares himself

Tate: Begin!

Ichigo and Saki circle around each other

Saki strikes

Ichigo blocks the strike and prepares to counterattack

Saki steps back quickly

Ichigo: (He's fast. I better not underestimate him.)

Saki moves left and right swaying

Ichigo: (What is he planning?)

Tate realizes something

Tate: (I know that move!)

Saki prepares to strike

Ichigo prepares to block the strike

Saki sways to the other side quickly

Ichigo steps back

Saki continues to charge at Ichigo

Ichigo: (He's movements are unclear! I can't be sure if he going to attack with his left or right!)

Saki moves Ichigo

Ichigo: (Damn!)

Ichigo strikes

Saki dodges the strike and strikes Ichigo's head

Tate: 1 point!

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: (He's a lot more skillful than I thought. He's going to be a tough one.)

Saki smiles and prepares to strike

Ichigo and Tate are shocked

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: What the hell? We're supposed to go back in position!

Saki: Sorry, but I'm quite bored with the entire rules thing. It's too easy for me, so how about we break those rules?

Saki charges at Ichigo

Ichigo blocks Saki's strikes

Saki jumps around the field and continues to attack Ichigo

Ichigo: (What the hell? He not normal at all! He's moving too quickly!)

Saki prepares to strike

Ichigo jumps up in the air and prepares to strike downwards

Saki prepares to strike upwards

Reito Kanzaki appears and blocks both strikes with a wooden sword

Ichigo, Tate, and Saki are shocked

Reito: What's going on here? I'm sure you're not Masashi, so who are you?

Saki: Um…

Saki disappears

Ichigo: He's gone?

Tate: Who was that guy?

Masashi walks into the room

Masashi: What's going on here?

Tate: Masashi! What happened to you?

Masashi: I don't know. One moment I was changing, the next minute I woke up and my head was ringing.

Reito: I suggest someone knocked you unconscious and challenge this guy to fight.

Masashi: Seriously?

Ichigo: But who was he?

Reito: That I do not know. I have just arrived here. But, who are you?

Ichigo: Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm from Kurakura High School.

Reito: Kurakura? I heard of that place before, it's not that far from here. Anyway, I'm Reito Kanzaki, Vice President of the Student Council.

Tate: Reito, should we search for the guy?

Reito: No, I don't think he'll show himself for a while, although this isn't the first time I have felt his presence.

Ichigo: You can sense spirits?

Tate, Masashi, and Reito stare at Ichigo

Ichigo: I mean… oh look at the time! I have to go!

Ichigo runs off

Reito: He seems quite energetic.

Tate: There's something about him I can't understand.

Masashi: I don't understand anything.

Scene changes to the Infirmary

Ichigo walks in and lies in the bed

Ichigo: (It's better if I just sit here. I don't know what's going on, but it's better if I don't get involved.)

Ichigo notices Midori staring at him

Ichigo is shocked and falls out of the bed

Midori: Are you alright?

Ichigo rises from the ground

Ichigo: How are you? You scared me half to death!

Midori: But, how can a Shinigami die?

Ichigo: Huh? How do you know who I am?

Midori: Natsuki told me about you. I never thought I meet a Shinigami so easily.

Ichigo: What?

Midori grabs Ichigo

Midori: You have to tell me everything about the Shinigami! The history, the study, the reason, everything!

Ichigo: What?

Midori: I have done my research and found out that you Shinigami are related to the Grim Reaper, if not him in another form! I must find out more information! This is a scientific breakthrough! An absolutely wonderful discovery of a lifetime!

Ichigo: Wait a minute! I don't really know if I can…

Midori summons her element and stabs the ground

Midori: Oh, you're going to tell me. If you don't, I'll just beat it out of you!

Ichigo: How did get into the mess!

Natsuki smiles to herself from outside

Saki smiles to himself from a farther location

Natsuki and Saki: Just as planned.

End of story

Story (BE) #2: Ichigo's second day at Fuka Academy

Ichigo slowly wakes up

Ichigo notices Mikoto staring at him

Ichigo returns to sleep

Mikoto: Hey, big guy!

Ichigo: What do you what? It's still early in the morning!

Mikoto: Mai said she wanted to show you around and said you'll buy me something to eat!

Ichigo: What? Since when did say that?

Mikoto: You have 30 minutes to get ready. Bye!

Mikoto runs away

Ichigo is dumbfounded

Scene changes to Mai walking outside carrying a box

Ichigo walks up to her

Mai: Oh, good morning, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Morning. You wanted to see me?

Mai: Huh? I did?

Ichigo: Yeah. Mikoto said something about you wanting to show around the city or something.

Mai: I don't remember ever saying that, but I think she was trying to trick you into buying her food.

Ichigo: What? Why that little…

Mai: Don't worry about it. Anyway, you should return to the infirmary. You're still hurt, right?

Ichigo: The wound is healing quickly, but it only stings a bit, so I should be fine.

Mai: Ok. Catch you later.

Ichigo: Here, let me carry that for you.

Mai: It's not that heavy…

Ichigo takes the box

Ichigo: So where are we going?

Mai: (So forceful.) The library, the librarian asked me to take these books over there.

Ichigo: Alright! I think I know where that is.

Mai: Since when did you have time to look around?

Ichigo is silent

Mai hits Ichigo

Ichigo: Ow! What was that for?

Mai: Idiot! You shouldn't be walking around when you're wounded! And you used Mikoto as an excuse just so you wouldn't get caught! You terrible, Ichigo! Now lets go, you have to carry the boxes by yourself!

Ichigo: Boxes? So this isn't the only one? How dare you trick me!

An hour later

Ichigo: (My back…)

Mai stares at Ichigo

Ichigo: What?

Mai: Nothing!

Mai walks away

Ichigo: (What a weird girl…)

Scene changes to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Alexander walks into a room

Saki notices him

Saki: Hey, brother!

Saki walks up to Alexander

Alexander: Oh, hey, Saki. What are you doing?

Saki: I'm making a robotic arrancar.

Alexander notices a large arrancar with messy black hair with symbols resembling questions marks around its entire body

Alexander: What the hell? You made this?

Saki: Creepy isn't it? I'm making it to test Ichigo Kurosaki and Mai Tokiha.

Alexander: Couldn't you just ask me to do it? I don't mind picking a fight.

Saki: Nah, if you show up then our cover would be blown. This way Ichigo might think Aizen is up something and stay in Fuka Academy.

Alexander: Damn, that's a good plan. You really think things through.

Saki: Now, U-990, awaken!

The robotic arrancar activates and stands up

U-990: Yes, master.

Saki: I want you to go to Fuka Academy and fight Ichigo Kurosaki and Mai Tokiha, only those two, nobody else.

U-990: Yes, master.

U-990 disappears

Alexander: Why don't you just tell it to wreak havoc around the school? That will surely drive them to fight it more seriously.

Saki: No. I don't want anybody else involve in this. The Soul Society will notice it if it does.

Alexander stares at Saki

Saki: (I don't want anybody to get hurt. I have to force Ichigo to stay in Fuka at a little bit longer. Please, don't do anything reckless U-990.)

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

U-990 walks around

U-990: Ichigo Kurosaki… Mai Tokiha… Must find them…

Natsuki tends to her motorcycle

Natsuki: I can't believe my motorcycle broken down. I'm going to give that guy a beating for lying to me…

Natsuki senses something

Natsuki: What is that…?

Mai walks around

Mai: (That idiot. How can he be so arrogant and still lie about his injury?)

Mai remembers the incident

Mai: (Then again… he seemed pretty normal about. I wonder if he does this sort of thing all the time.)

Mai thinks about Ichigo and blushes

Mai: (What I'm I thinking about? I shouldn't care what he does! I don't care! I just have to ignore him that's all…)

Mai knocks into U-990

Mai: Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…

U-990 looks down

Mai is shocked

U-990: HiME…

Mai: (What the hell is this thing? This looks nothing like an Orphan.)

U-990 examines Mai

U-990: Mai Tokiha… I have found the target…

Mai steps back and summons her element

U-990 looks at Mai

Mai: (What is it doing? It's not attacking, is it about to do something?)

U-990 stares at Mai's chest

U-990: C… D…

Mai: Huh?

U-990 smirks perversely

U-990 charges at Mai

Mai runs away

U-990: Boobs!

Mai: Someone help me!

Alexander and Saki watch from a camera inside U-990

Alexander: What on earth is it doing?

Saki: I do not know.

Katherine walks in

Katherine: What are you two doing?

Katherine looks at the screen

Katherine: Are you two watching a dirty movie?

Alexander and Saki: Don't be ridiculous!

Nero walks in and looks at the screen

Nero is shocked and falls to his knees

Nero's nose bleeds

Nero: Please… give me a copy…

Saki: No way, you sick bastard!

Alexander: This is getting out of control.

Scene changes to Ichigo

Ichigo: (I should go back to the infirmary. Those heavy boxes really did a number on my back.)

Ichigo notices Mai running away from U-990

Ichigo: What the hell?

U-990: I got you!

Ichigo kicks U-990

Mai: Ichigo!

Ichigo: You alright?

U-990: Ichigo Kurosaki? I have found both targets.

Ichigo: This guy must be an arrancar. Mai, you should go I'll handle him.

Mai: What are you talking about?

Ichigo: I know you've been in plenty of fights before, but this guy…

Mai: You don't have your sword.

Ichigo: Huh?

Ichigo remembers

Ichigo: Ah, crap! I left it in the infirmary!

U-990: Unable to fight? Not my problem. I fight either way.

U-990 charges at them

Ichigo uses Shunpo to dodge the attack with Mai

U-990 turns around and continues to charge

Ichigo: Damn!

Natsuki appears behind U-990 riding her motorcycle

U-990 notices her

Natsuki knocks her motorcycle into him

U-990 screams in pain

Natsuki rides to Ichigo and Mai

Natsuki: Need some help, Mai?

Mai: Natsuki, there you are!

Ichigo: You're that girl I saw yesterday.

Natsuki: Oh, you're that moocher who's staying her right?

Ichigo: What did you just say?

U-990: You are an intruder. Leave now or be annihilated.

Natsuki: What the hell is that thing?

Mai: Natsuki, take Ichigo to the infirmary so he can grab his weapon.

Natsuki: Weapon? Who are you anyway?

Ichigo: It doesn't matter right now! Just take me to the infirmary!

Mikoto: Hey!

Ichigo, Mai, and Natsuki notice Mikoto on the roof

Mikoto: Don't worry Mai, Natsuki, and big guy! I'm coming!

Ichigo: (She's talking to me, right?)

Mikoto jumps down from the roof and lands on U-990's head

U-990: What?

Mikoto jumps down and run toward the others

Mikoto: Here you go!

Mikoto hands Ichigo his Zanpakuto

Ichigo: Thanks!

U-990 fires a Cero

Ichigo draws his sword and blocks the Cero

Ichigo parries the Cero

U-990 attacks Mai

Mai blocks the attack

Mikoto strikes U-990

U-990 is slightly cut

U-990 continues to attack Mai

Ichigo prepares to strike from behind

U-990 knocks Ichigo away

Ichigo stands his ground

Ichigo: (This guy is tough.)

U-990 breaks through Mai's shield

Mikoto blocks the attack

Natsuki shoots at U-990's head

U-990 rolls himself into a ball and charges at Natsuki

Natsuki rides away from U-990

U-990 gives chase

Natsuki: (This thing isn't playing around. I have to end this.)

Natsuki summons Duran

Duran shoots a cartridge at U-990

U-990 is unaffected by it

Natsuki: (What the…)

U-990 jumps up in the air and prepares to attack

Ichigo stops the attack

U-990 throws Ichigo to the ground and charges at him

Ichigo quickly stands and fires a Getsuga Tensho

U-990 is hit by it and steps back

Ichigo: (Nothing is working against him. This is going to go on forever if we don't do something.)

U-990 body slams Ichigo

U-990 crushes Ichigo under his weight

Mikoto: Big guy!

Mai: Ichigo!

Ichigo performs Bankai

U-990 is blown off by the force

Ichigo: I'm done playing around. This is the end.

U-990 pulls out his Zanpakuto

U-990: "Surge, Anguila." (Spanish: eel)

U-990 turns into a yellow eel-like Hollow with question marks over his body

U-990 charges electricity and shoots out a beam at Ichigo

Ichigo blocks the beam and parries it

U-990 bites at Ichigo

Ichigo dodges the bite and uses Getsuga Tensho

U-990 flies in the air

Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and charges at U-990

U-990 prepares to bite Ichigo

Ichigo cuts U-990 in half

U-990 fades away

Ichigo puts his mask away and deactivates his Bankai

Mai: Ichigo, that was…

Ichigo: I'm leaving.

Mai: Huh?

Ichigo: Thanks for taking care of me, but I have to return home.

Ichigo bows and walks away

Mai: Wait! Ichigo…

Ichigo faints and falls to the ground

A few minutes later

Ichigo wakes up in the infirmary

Mashiro: You're awake once again, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: I fainted again?

Mashiro: Yes, luckily Mai and the others brought you back.

Ichigo: Really? I should thank them later.

Mai: I'm right here.

Ichigo: Oh, there you are. Thanks.

Mai: Just be quiet and heal.

Ichigo: Huh? What's wrong with you now?

Mai: You idiot. Why do you keep pushing yourself so hard?

Ichigo: What do you mean why? It's called fighting. I'm supposed to give it my all.

Mai: But, why? Why are you risking yourself for us?

Ichigo: I don't really know myself. Guess I'm just grateful for what you done for me.

Mai: Have I really done something that's worth your life!

Ichigo stares at Mai

Ichigo: Sorry, I don't know how to answer that. But I do know I can't protect everyone. But I will protect as many people as I can no matter what. That's the reason why I decided to become a Shinigami.

Mai stares at Ichigo

Ichigo: I'm still leaving though. I have to protect my family and my friends back in Kurakura Town.

Fumi: At least stay for tomorrow. You have to heal both your new and old wounds.

Ichigo: Right, I'll do that.

Mai: Sorry, I didn't know.

Ichigo: It's alright. Just forget about it. I already did.

Mai smiles

Scene changes to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Alexander: Well that was exciting. But I hope we can analyze the data from the footage we took.

Saki: It's impossible. Ichigo destroyed the tape along with U-990.

Katherine: That means you have to collect data from him in person.

Saki: Let's not do that yet until it's time.

Katherine: But…

Saki: Katherine. This is my project, so I decided when we strike. Don't interfere.

Katherine glares at Saki

Katherine: You better get this done, boy.

Katherine walks away

Alexander: Saki, why did you…

Saki: I'm going to Fuka Academy. Don't except me to return for a while.

Saki opens a void and leaves

Alexander: Saki…

Saki: (I have to act soon. I have to stop Katherine's plans and save them!)

End of story


	36. Chapter 36

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.36

Fuka notices the situation

Toshiro attacks Fuka from behind

Fuka blocks the attack

Fuka: You're allies are going to die soon.

Toshiro: I highly doubt it since one of your allies was just destroyed.

Fuka: Sorry to break it to you, boy. But these dead weaklings are nothing but tools to me. I can rather care less if they succeed to kill any of you.

Toshiro knocks Fuka away

Toshiro shoots icicles at Fuka

Fuka swats the icicles away with his rapier

Fuka throws his rapier at Toshiro

Toshiro dodges the rapier and prepares to attack

Fuka teleports behind Toshiro and grabs his rapier

Fuka slightly cuts Toshiro

Toshiro swings his tail at Fuka

Fuka dodges it and prepares to fire a Cero

Toshiro shoots icicles at Fuka

Fuka teleports under Toshiro and fires the Cero

Toshiro is engulfed within it

Renji: Captain Hitsugaya!

Rukia: Renji, look out!

Renji notices Vincent releasing his Hollow and steps back

Vincent prepares to strike Renji

Renji blocks the strike

Fuka looks at the smoke

Fuka: I never imagined that boy was actually worth one of my Cero blasts. But at least he's gone now.

Shizuru strikes at Fuka

Fuka blocks the strike

Fuka: It seems that you wish to die as well.

Fuka knocks Shizuru away and prepares to strike

Shizuru dodges the strike

Fuka and Shizuru rapidly clash blades

Fuka: You're pretty good for a human! I wonder how long you can last!

Fuka knocks Shizuru's element

Shizuru is shocked

Fuka: Whoops, not as long as I thought.

Fuka prepares to strike

Shizuru disappears

Fuka is shocked and looks around

Fuka notices everyone has disappeared

Fuka: What the hell? What's going on?

Toshiro appears

Fuka notices him

Fuka: What's going on? How the hell are you still alive?

Toshiro: Sorry, but this battle is over.

Toshiro raises his sword to the sky

Scene changes to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Katherine looks down at Ichigo and the others

Kon: What the hell? That woman won't stay down won't she! Come on, Ichigo! Don't you have a plan or something!

Ichigo stands silent

Kon: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Shut up! Just get out of here! I already said I'll take care of this, right? Then let me take care of this!

Katherine: It's time to unlock the door, Ichigo Kurosaki. I have enjoyed our little game, but we must end this.

Ichigo: I agree. It's about time for me and my friends to settle down now before we face Aizen, so hurry up and quit.

Katherine glares at Ichigo

Katherine charges at Ichigo

Ichigo is shocked

Katherine grabs Ichigo by the throat and slams him to the wall

Kon and Mai: Ichigo!

Katherine: Barely worth my time, is this it? Is this the power of Zangetsu and Kagutsuchi combined?

Katherine grows snakes heads from her back

The snakes surround Ichigo and charge multiple Ceros

Katherine: If this is it then…

Ichigo: Do you ever shut up?

Ichigo swings his sword and dispels all the Ceros and the snake heads

Katherine slowly steps back

Ichigo: That attack threw me off guard for a second. I didn't know if I wanted to take the blow to see how powerful you have gotten or kill you and finish this.

Katherine looks at Ichigo

Ichigo: Do you know what this sword is called?

Katherine: Should I care?

Ichigo: I think you should. This is called the Sword of Sealing. This was made to seal Kagutsuchi by this thing called the Obsidian Lord or whatever. I don't know all the details, but this is what Kagutsuchi is telling me. He said that once this sword is removed than his powers will be fully released.

Katherine: Does it look like I want a history lesson? Just get to the point already.

Ichigo: Makes you wonder doesn't it? Why am I wielding this instead of my Zangetsu? I was just wondering this myself and then Zangetsu told me something. When Zangetsu and Kagutsuchi merged, Zangetsu decided to let Kagutsuchi handle most of the power because he knew that I would wield the Sword of Sealing and hold back my power while I'm in this form.

Katherine: You're zanpakuto chose? What are you getting at?

Katherine realizes something

Ichigo: Zangetsu made the right decision, because if I didn't wield the Sword of Sealing, then I won't be able to hold back my new power and probably destroy this place. I trust in Zangetsu and Kagutsuchi. And now I will use both of their power!

Katherine: I won't give you the time!

Katherine prepares to attack Ichigo

Ichigo releases the Sword of Sealing and transforms

Katherine is blown back by the force

Katherine stares at Ichigo

Ichigo's clothing changes into a mixture of black and red bandages around his body

Ichigo also gains short fin-like wings, long crimson hair and armor resembling Kagutsuchi's claws

Ichigo glares at Katherine

Katherine is shocked

Katherine: This… is too…

Ichigo: It's over, Katherine.

Katherine: Nothing is over! I have lived to long for it to be over! I won't rest until Pandora's power is mine! I deserve it more than anyone in the world! I was the one of struggled my entire life of this! I won't let you…

Ichigo creates a red energy around his right hand

Ichigo: "Kouryuu Getsuga" (Kouryuu: Rain dragon, Japanese)

Ichigo launches the attack at Katherine

Half of the entire building is destroyed by it

The attack fades away

Katherine notices her left arm has been destroyed

Katherine slowly looks at Ichigo with fear in her eyes

Ichigo stares at Katherine

Katherine: My… dream… won't die so easily, boy!

Katherine stabs the ground

The ground begins to shake

Kon: What's going on, an earthquake?

Natsuki: Will you be quiet?

A giant figure resembling a mixture of Kagutsuchi, Duran, and Miroku, Mikoto's Child, rises from the ground

Ichigo stares at it

Katherine: This is my greatest creation! An Orphan as powerful as three Childs! What are you going to do now, Ichigo Kurosaki? Can you really defeat an Orphan as powerful as this by yourself!

Ichigo: You really are insane. I don't care how strong you claim it is. It's not going to beat me.

Katherine: We'll just have to see now don't we!

The Orphan prepares to launch an energy attack

Katherine laughs historically

Ichigo sighs

Ichigo: I'm going to destroy that thing and you in two moves, tops.

Ichigo charges another Kouryuu Getsuga in his hand and prepares himself

Ichigo places his left hand on his face

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.37

The Orphan prepares to launch the attack

Ichigo prepares himself

Katherine glances at Ichigo's stance

Katherine: (Why does he keep this up? There's no way he can win. There's no way I can lose! I won't let it end like this! I have to gain power! I must gain Pandora's power!)

Flashback to Pandora's time

Pandora lies in bed faintly

Alexander watches her from the other side of the room

Katherine runs in

Katherine: My lady! Are you alright?

Pandora: Katherine. Is that you? My daughter, I have lost my eyesight, though I can still tell it's you.

Katherine walks to Pandora's side

Pandora: My time has drawn near… today shall be last…

Katherine: My lady, save your breath.

Pandora: My power will still linger in this world. Alexander, Katherine, I trust the two of you to watch over it. Prevent anyone from taking it. You must…

Pandora suddenly stops breathing

Katherine: My lady?

Pandora dies

Katherine: Lady Pandora!

Katherine: (Pandora died. She cared for the world as a goddess, her power unlimited, unmatched, and unquestionable. As her servants, we watched over heart in this world as its protectors. However… there was times when it was nearly impossible to protect it.)

Years later

Alexander and Katherine kill multiple Hollows

Katherine looks back at the door holding Pandora's Heart

Alexander: Katherine, we have to continue moving. If we don't then the Hollows might…

Katherine: Tell me something, Alexander. Do you truly understand Pandora's last wish?

Alexander: Her last wish? Of course I do. We must protect her heart, which holds her power inside of it. If we don't then the Hollows might…

Katherine: Then what? Do you think it would've been better if she had given it to one of us instead?

Alexander: What are you talking about? Pandora's power it isn't something we can hold.

Katherine: You don't understand anything, Alexander. It's clearly obvious that Pandora entrusted this to us. Don't you hear the heart beating? That means it craves for another vessel.

Alexander: Katherine, you're probably just tired. We have to…

Katherine traps Alexander inside of a bottle

Katherine: You don't understand you fool. Her power must be given within another vessel. I must have her power, only I.

Katherine: (Pandora entrusted me to have her power! She created the door as a way to test me! I have to unlock it! It is her wish! No! It is my wish!)

Flashback ends

The Orphan fires the attack at Ichigo

Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and blocks the attack

Ichigo parries it back to the Orphan and destroys it

Katherine is shocked

Katherine: What? But that's…

Ichigo charges at Katherine

Katherine notices him and prepares herself

Ichigo slashes Katherine in half and puts his mask away

Katherine returns to normal and falls to the ground

Katherine: It… not possible… I can't…

Katherine's body begins to fade away

Katherine: No… Pandora!

Katherine stands up and slowly walks to the door

Katherine: No! You're power was supposed to be mine! I live for you! I died for you! Why don't you ever knowledge me! Why is it always Alexander you choose instead of me! Why…

Katherine falls to her knees and begins to cry

Katherine: Why don't you love me, mother? Why?

Katherine fades away

Ichigo looks on as she does

Ichigo returns to normal

Kagutsuchi victory roars

Ichigo pets Kagutsuchi

Ichigo: We did it!

Mai, Mikoto, and Kon run to them

Mai and Mikoto hug Kagutsuchi

Kon climbs on Ichigo's back

Kon: Nice job, if I say so myself!

Mai: Thank god, you're alright.

Mikoto: Yeah! We finally won!

Natsuki smiles

Chad walks in

Ichigo: Chad! Hey, you're alright! We finally did it, now we can…

Chad: Run…

Ichigo: Huh?

Chad: You… have to…

Chad falls to the ground

Ichigo: Chad!

Ichigo and Natsuki run to Chad's side

Unknown: Now that's a damn shame! I was hoping I could watch you destroy that witch!

Everyone is shocked

Unknown: It's too bad, though. Oh well, guess that what's happen when you plan too far ahead.

Ichigo looks behind him

Ichigo: It can't be…

Unknown: What? Don't tell me you didn't suspect me as the ringmaster?

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Fuka is shocked

Black clouds roam in

Toshiro: This is my last attack and your last chance.

Toshiro uses Hyoten Hyakkaso

Ice flowers fall from the clouds

Fuka is covered in ice

Toshiro forcibly breaks the ice

Fuka falls to the ground

Diana's spores disappear

Yukino: You did it?

Toshiro: Yes. Thank you for your assistance. If it wasn't for your Child's technique, then I could be dead right now.

Yukino: It's no problem.

Renji: Captain, the other Creas are disappearing as well.

Toshiro notices

Toshiro: It seems we have succeeded in the end. For a moment, I thought we're dead for sure.

Uryu: You can say that again. I thought that battle would never end.

Kenpachi: What the hell!

Byakuya and Kenpachi appear

Kenpachi: You guys already defeated them! Damn, I was itching for a good fight!

Byakuya: It is rather disappointing that we couldn't have been of any assistance.

Toshiro: You guys are late. What toke you two so long to get here?

Byakuya: That other Crea before was a lot more powerful than we predicted, however we managed to defeat him.

Kenpachi: Damn it! Now I'm pissed!

Midori: Quite impatient isn't he?

Mashiro: Yes. But we should be relieved that the battle is finally over.

Byakuya: Yes. Now we must heal.

Akane: Who are they?

Orihime: There captains of the Soul Society, they helped us earlier with the other Creas.

Shiho: So that little kid is a captain, too?

Toshiro: (Little…)

Rukia: Brother. What about Ichigo and the others?

Byakuya: They have yet to return.

Renji: Knowing them it'll probably take them a while, might as well head on over there and end this.

Byakuya: What do you mean?

Renji: I mean we already killed the ringmaster, so now we have to finish off that woman who controls them.

Byakuya: The ringmaster is here?

Renji points at Fuka's body

Kenpachi: Oh, so this is the ringmaster, huh? Doesn't look like much.

Kenpachi pokes at Fuka

Fuka slightly moves

Everyone is shocked

Fuka breathes hazily

Toshiro: There's no way he could've survived that.

Fuka: You… little brat…

Fuka tries to stand

Rukia: It's useless. You only have one arm, there's no possible way for you to continue fighting.

Fuka: Shut it. I'm the ringmaster of the Circus. There's no way, I could lose to you scums.

Fuka falls

Fuka hazily looks at his hand

Fuka: Why? Why did you lie to me? You told me that if I distract them long enough than you would give me a purpose.

Everyone is shocked

Fuka fades away

Fuka: Why ringmaster… Ignis…

Scene changes back to Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Saki (Ignis) appears behind Ichigo

To be continued


	38. Chapter 38

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.38

Saki (Ignis) smiles grimly

Everyone stares at him

Ichigo: Saki? What the hell…

Saki (Ignis): Saki? I guess you don't remember meeting me before. Remember the day when Saki was training both you and Mikoto Minagi.

Ichigo recounts all of the memories beforehand

Ichigo: (It can't be. This entire time he was watching us from the sidelines and we didn't even notice! Did Saki even know about this?)

Saki (Ignis): I bet you're thinking Saki is a part of this, right? You're wrong. Saki was a puppet in my plans. I simply controlled his memories without him noticing a thing. He acted out of the memories I brought forth. It was really simple and it worked perfectly too. I mean he actually thought he was doing this out of his will, but he was really doing what he remembered, a fool really.

Mai: That can't be true. All of those times when the Circus arrived were…

Saki (Ignis): A part of my plan, yes. I can take over this body anytime Saki is asleep or unconscious, so he never knew when actually I was active. I came out a few times on purpose to give you guys so hints, but you're where to naïve to look in front of you and only looked forward. I was able to pull the strings without even lifting a single finger. This was all according to plan.

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: Tell me, why are you doing this?

Saki (Ignis): Why? I want Pandora's Heart, that's why. There's no other reason why I would do all of this.

Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tensho

Ignis brushes it away

Saki (Ignis): What do you think you're doing? It's pointless trying to live now, just give up.

Ichigo: Like hell I'll do that! You deceive all of us and attack my friends. I won't let you get away with this!

Ichigo charges at Ignis

Ignis punches Ichigo in the stomach and knocks him to the ground

Saki (Ignis): You're too worn out from fighting Katherine. You barely have enough strength to challenge me!

Ichigo slowly stands

Saki (Ignis): Idiot.

Ignis knocks Zangetsu away

Ichigo breathes heavily

Ignis covers Ichigo in flames

Ichigo screams in pain

Mai: Ichigo!

A layer of Ichigo's cloths is burnt away

Ichigo wipes the flames off of him

Saki (Ignis): You still insisted on fighting now? Oh, well I guess I do need you to get now.

Ignis creates an ice sword and stabs Ichigo in the chest

Kon: Ichi… Ichigo!

Ignis smiles and removes the sword

Ichigo falls to his knees

Kagutsuchi attacks Ignis

Ignis teleports to the door

Ichigo glares at Ignis

Saki (Ignis): Come on! Attack me now, Ichigo Kurosaki! Release your rage! Your anger!

Black energy comes out from Ichigo

Ichigo: (No! I can't lose control! I have to…)

Ichigo's Hollow: What's wrong? Just release me and let me kill this guy.

Ichigo: Shut up! I don't need you!

Ichigo's Hollow begins to form

Mikoto: What's going on? What's happening to him?

Mai: What's this energy I'm feeling? This isn't Ichigo's energy at all!

Saki (Ignis): Aren't you angry at me? Don't you want to kill me? Then fight me, Ichigo Kurosaki! Fight me with all the power you have!

Chad: Ichigo… don't…

Ichigo: No… I can't…

Ichigo's hair extends to waist length

Saki (Ignis): Attack me now, Ichigo Kurosaki!

A large burst of energy unleashes

Ignis begins to laugh

Ichigo transforms into his Vasto Lorde Hollow Form

Hollow Ichigo roars

Everyone is shocked

Mai: Ichigo? Is that really… Ichigo…

Hollow Ichigo charges a Cero

Kagutsuchi attacks Ignis

Ignis notices him and dodges the attack

Hollow Ichigo fires the Cero at Kagutsuchi

Kagutsuchi fires a blast at the Cero

The two attacks collide

Hollow Ichigo roars at Kagutsuchi

Kagutsuchi roars back

Saki (Ignis): Now that's quite interesting. Ichigo Kurosaki fighting Kagutsuchi, I may enjoy this.

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Uryu: This can't be true, it's too unbelievable.

Rukia: It's very likely. Ignis lives inside of Saki and Saki could have easily lied about this.

Midori: You mean Saki's the true villain behind all of this?

Rukia: I don't really know myself, we don't know much about him in general. However, he knows nearly everything about us.

Orihime: But, even Saki was unaware when Ignis toke over his body. It could be the other way around!

Byakuya: Either way, we have to stop him. Where is he located at currently?

Renji: He went to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters with Ichigo and the others.

Byakuya: Do you know where it is?

Renji: I…

Renji is silent

Toshiro: Figures. He tricked all of us and now has the required material in his disposal. He knew we would probably go after him and pretended to act as an ally. I should've killed him when I had the chance.

Everyone is silent

Uryu: Miss Mashiro would happen to know anything about their location?

Mashiro: I'm afraid I can't be of any assistance. And I'm sure Saki already deactivated all electronic communications to them by now.

Renji: So there's nothing we can do? Damn it.

Rukia: Ichigo…

Scene changes to Saki's consciousness

Saki: (Where am I? What's going on? Ignis! Yuki-Onno! Can you hear me?)

Silence

Saki: (Damn it, how come I can't wake up? Is one of them taking over the body, but why?)

Yuki-Onno: (Saki.)

Saki: (Yuki-Onno! I'm glad you're here. What's going on? Is Ignis taking over the body now?)

Yuki-Onno is silent

Saki: (What's wrong? You're unusually quiet, Yuki-Onno.)

Yuki-Onno: (It's my fault.)

Saki: (Huh?)

Yuki-Onno: (There's nothing I can do now. I'm sorry, Saki. I'm so sorry.)

Saki: (What are you talking about? Does this have to do with Ignis? What's he doing?)

Yuki-Onno: (Ignis, why? Why are you doing this?)

Saki: (What the hell is going on? Why can't I wake up?)

Scene changes to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters (or what's left of it)

Chad regains consciousness

Natsuki: You're awake?

Chad: Natsuki. What's going on?

Chad notices Hollow Ichigo and Kagutsuchi fighting

Chad: Ichigo!

Natsuki: You shouldn't get up. You're still wounded.

Chad: But…

Kon: Chad! You're alright!

Chad: Kon.

Kon: I don't know what's going on, but Ichigo's gone mad and he's fighting Kagutsuchi! Those two are fighting like monsters up there! One minute they were working together but now they're out to kill each other!

Mai watches the battle

Chad: Mai.

Mai: Chad, do you know how to stop him, if anything.

Chad: I'm afraid not. This is the first time I'd ever seen him like this. Sorry.

Mai: Ichigo…

Hollow Ichigo and Kagutsuchi clash

To be continued


	39. Chapter 39

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.39

Hollow Ichigo attacks Kagutsuchi

Kagutsuchi is knocked into the ground

Hollow Ichigo charges at Kagutsuchi

Kagutsuchi fires a beam of energy at Hollow Ichigo

Hollow Ichigo brushes it away and prepares to attack

Kagutsuchi dodges the attack and knocks Hollow Ichigo to the ocean

Hollow Ichigo rises from it and charges a Cero

Kagutsuchi charges an attack

The two attacks collide and give out force

Ignis looks at the battle

Saki: (Ignis!)

Saki (Ignis): Huh? Oh, you're awake?

Saki: (Ignis, what the hell is going on? What are you doing?)

Saki (Ignis): Just be quiet, your job is done.

Saki: (What did you just say? What do you…?)

Ignis silences Saki

Saki (Ignis): (Their quite capable of destroying this entire world, but yet I sense no anger inside of them. Is this sadness I'm feeling? Why are they driven by sadness to fight each other when I'm their true enemy?)

Kagutsuchi attacks Hollow Ichigo

Hollow Ichigo grabs Kagutsuchi and drags him across the ground

Kagutsuchi slashes Hollow Ichigo with his tail

Saki (Ignis): (Is Kagutsuchi trying to stop him? Is Ichigo's Hollow going out of control on its own, so many questions and so little time to answer them.)

Ignis teleports in front of them

Hollow Ichigo and Kagutsuchi stop

Saki (Ignis): You two are above the strongest beings in the world. But, I must destroy you to obtain Pandora's Heart.

Hollow Ichigo charges a Cero

Kagutsuchi charges an attack

Saki (Ignis): So now you both are going to fight me? And here I thought you were just wasting my time.

Hollow Ichigo and Kagutsuchi fire at Ignis

Chad notices the door holding Pandora's Heart behind Ignis

Chad: No…

Ignis dodges the attacks

The attacks destroy the door

Ignis creates two swords

Ignis shatters Ichigo's Hollow mask and attacks Kagutsuchi

A part of Kagutsuchi's body is frozen

Kagutsuchi falls to ground

Ichigo returns to normal and falls to the ground

Everyone is shocked

Ignis laughs historically

Saki (Ignis): Yes! Pandora's Heart is finally mine! I have finally opened the door!

Ignis touches Pandora's Heart

Saki (Ignis): Now Pandora's power is mine to control!

Saki's body absorbs Pandora's Heart

A large amount of energy comes from Saki's body

Everyone covers their eyes from the light it gives

Kon: What's going on? Is this really his energy?

The light fades away

Ignis appears in a new set of clothing that resembles a ringmaster's outfit with red and blue markings

Ignis' eyes are both red and blue respectively

Saki (Ignis): This power… all of this power is mine. I have finally completed my task.

Everyone runs to Ichigo and Kagutsuchi's side

Mai: Ichigo? Are you okay? Speak to me.

Ichigo is silent

Saki (Ignis): You shouldn't worry yourself. He's only unconscious.

Mai: Shut up! This is your fault, you monster!

Saki (Ignis): I understand your anger. I have deceived and hurt your love ones. However, do you really think that you have the power to fight me?

Mai summons her element and throws a whip of fire at Ignis

Ignis freezes and shatters it

Saki (Ignis): I have the power of fire and ice. Your power alone has no effect whatsoever.

Mai glares at Ignis

Saki (Ignis): You still attend on fighting me?

Ichigo: Shut… up…

Mai: Ichigo?

Ichigo: You think this is over, Ignis? We're still going to defeat you.

Saki (Ignis): So you live, Ichigo Kurosaki. Why don't you summon your Hollow again and maybe you can at least tear a fabric of my clothing?

Ichigo: Don't underestimate us!

Saki (Ignis): Quiet fool! Even you know you can no longer fight! Stay where you are and accept your fate!

Ichigo: Like hell I'll give up! I will never lose to someone who doesn't give a damn about others!

Saki (Ignis): You claim I have no heart? I might agree with that… however you have crossed a line you should have never cross.

Ignis creates an ice double bladed sword with fire inside of it

Saki (Ignis): The very reason I have went this far is because of the heart I have inside my body, not Pandora's, but mine and Yuki-Onno's.

Unknown: My… That's a strong argument.

Everyone is shocked

Saki (Ignis): How's there? Reveal yourself.

Kisuke Urahara walks in

Ichigo: Urahara!

Kisuke: Hey, Ichigo! Long time no see!

Saki (Ignis): Kisuke Urahara? Why are you here, and how?

Kisuke: That's a long story. I'm sure it'll probably bore you.

Mai: Who is he?

Kon: That's the lazy scientist!

Kisuke: Scientist? I'm the owner of a convenient store called Urahara Shop.

Natsuki: (He didn't say anything about the lazy part.)

Kisuke: Either way, I'm here to help out, nothing more.

Saki (Ignis): Are you now? Then I hope you can provide some assistance by dying!

Yoruichi Shihoin appears and attacks Ignis

Ignis notices her and blocks the attack

Ignis is knocked back into the wall

Yoruichi: Ichigo, you sure do know how to start something now, don't you?

Ichigo: Yoruichi? You show up too?

Ignis rises from the rumble via an ice barrier

Yoruichi: Dang, he's not even damaged.

Saki (Ignis): That attack was child's play to me. I don't know who you are, but it seems you're with Kisuke Urahara.

Yoruichi: Correct, but instead of doing absolutely nothing like Kisuke…

Kisuke: Hey! That wasn't nice!

Yoruichi: I'm here to defeat you.

Saki (Ignis): Be my guest.

Yoruichi activates Shunko and attacks Ignis

Saki's body breaks into pieces of ice

Yoruichi is shocked

Ignis appears above them

Saki (Ignis): Too slow. Is that all you got?

Yoruichi: (He's a lot more powerful then I taught. I may not win this.)

Ignis opens a void

Saki (Ignis): Bye.

Yoruichi: Wait! Are you running away?

Saki (Ignis): Running away? As if. Even you know that you're no match against me. I have decided to leave you all because I have matters to attend to. By the time you approach, if you do, I will have already done away with your friend's lives and kill Head Captain Yamamoto.

Kisuke: And what reason are you going to do that?

Saki (Ignis): You do not need to know. I'm sure you'll find some way to live and find out for yourself one day in the afterlife, or any life you Shinigami have after you die. I hope not to see you again.

Ignis enters the void and closes it

Kon: Damn it! He got away! What are we supposed to do now?

Kisuke: It's alright, Kon. We need this time to heal Ichigo anyway.

Ichigo breathes heavily

Mai: Ichigo…

Kisuke: He's still injured from before, right? That means Ignis must have forced his Hollow to fight and unlock the door.

Ichigo: Kisuke… What exactly is going on?

Yoruichi: Don't speak. We still haven't healed you yet.

Ichigo: But, we don't have time to wait around. Ignis is going after the others, we have to stop him!

Yoruichi: And what can you do? He's too powerful and your about to kick the bucket. He'll swat you away in a second.

Ichigo is silent

Kisuke: Listen, Ichigo. We'll talk after the treatment.

Ichigo: Yeah…

Mikoto: What's that?

Mikoto points at a pink small ball of light

Kisuke picks up the ball and examines it

Kisuke: Could this be… it is! This is a portion of Pandora's Heart!

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: But how is that…

Kisuke: Quickly, Ichigo! Absorb it!

Ichigo takes the portion from Kisuke and absorbs it

Ichigo's clothes are restored and his some of his wounds are healed

Ichigo: What? I feel power flowing inside me?

Kisuke: That must be the effect of Pandora's Heart. It is said to grant power to whoever obtains it. Unfortunately, Ignis has most of it and plans on using it for evil.

Ichigo: Alright then, let's go!

Ichigo tries to stand but his wounds stop him

Kisuke: There are two problems right now. First, I can make a void so we can go back to Fuka Academy. However, it can't hold as many as a normal one can, so only a few of us can go at a time. Second, you still need to heal your wounds and the void isn't going to heal much of it, so you're out of the question.

Mai: Then, we're going first!

Ichigo: What?

Mai: You still need to heal, right? Then we can stale time for you until you're ready. It's not like we going to defeat him or anything, but at least we can distract him long enough.

Ichigo: That's too risky! You could get yourself killed!

Mai: You already put yourself on the line for us, Ichigo. Now it's our turn, I'm not going to sit around and watch Ignis kill everybody. Even if you don't come, we're still going to him! I know it!

Ichigo is silent and smiles

Ichigo: Alright. Guess I do need to sit out for a while, just don't do anything stupid.

Mai: That's my line, idiot.

To be continued

Note: Have a great Christmas!


	40. Chapter 40

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.40

Yoruichi begins to heal Ichigo's wounds

Kisuke opens a void

Kisuke: Alright, it's all ready to go. Any questions before you leave?

Mai: Yes, how do you know where this place is?

Kisuke: Saki told us a while back.

Ichigo: That's right. Kon mentioned that you knew everything that was going on.

Kisuke: And Saki was the one who told me. He said he didn't trust the Soul Society because of his identify and decided to confront me about it. Afterwards, he told me what he was planning and ask for my help.

Ichigo: What did he ask?

Kisuke: He asked if I could investigate the Searrs Foundation Headquarters for him while he was Fuka Academy. That was about a few days ago, if not a week.

Mai: Then why are you here now?

Kisuke: Well…

Yoruichi: He only just began his investigation.

Kon: You were just too lazy!

Kisuke: Well at least we arrived in time and saved everyone. So, it's a win-win situation.

Natsuki: I really don't see the other win.

Kisuke: Oh, by the way, Chad. You're still wounded, but the void's energy field should heal you.

Kisuke takes out a bottle and gives it to Chad

Kisuke: Take this medicine on your way across so you can heal faster.

Chad: Yes, thank you.

Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, Kon, and Chad enter the void

Mai: Ichigo! Remember what I said!

Ichigo: Yea, yea. Just watch out for Ignis.

The void closes

Kisuke: I wish them luck.

Yoruichi: Ichigo, who were those girls?

Ichigo: HiMEs from Fuka Academy, their part of this too for some reason.

Yoruichi: You seem to know them well, how long have you known them?

Ichigo: About two weeks. Why?

Yoruichi: Nothing, it's just seems that you and that red headed girl look pretty close.

Ichigo blushes

Ichigo: It's… not like that!

Yoruichi: Calm down, I was only kidding. But, still… you have gotten pretty popular in the last few days.

Kisuke: I wish Ichigo and his new lady friend luck.

Ichigo: Well you two shut up!

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

Yamamoto wakes up

Yamamoto: What's going on?

Chojiro Sasakibe appears behind Yamamoto

Chojiro: Head Captain! The lieutenants have destroyed every known enemy in Kurakura Town!

Yamamoto: Well, took you youngsters long enough. I've been asleep for hours and now you have just finished? Everyone needs more training.

Chojiro: Yes, sir! I'll be sure to inform them as soon as possible!

Ikkaku: (He fell asleep on purpose?)

Rangiku: (Does he expect us to believe that?)

A Shinigami appears

Shinigami: A report from the team of Fuka Academy! They have defeated all of the known enemies!

Yamamoto: It seems they need training as well.

Izuru: (How strong were the enemies there anyway?)

Hisagi: (He's going to yell at us for taking so long.)

Shinigami: However, sir. They have reported that a new enemy is approaching them as they speak.

Rangiku: A new enemy? How is it?

Shinigami: The enemy seems to have been an ally to them. But only recently have they found out that he has been deceiving them and is the true mastermind behind all of this.

Everyone is shocked

Izuru: That can't be true. How close was he to them?

Shinigami: He pretended to be a traitor of the enemy and claimed that he wanted to help them. It's been nearly two weeks since then.

Rangiku: We have to help now!

Yamamoto: No. You are to stationed here and wait for orders.

Rangiku: But, sir…

Hisagi: Rangiku. How you forgotten that Captain Zaraki, Hitsugaya, and Kuchiki are located there?

Ikkaku: With them there we don't have to do a thing or worry about them.

Izuru: Correct, we have to stay calm.

Rangiku: Right. But, one thing, what is the name of the traitor?

Shinigami: Ignis.

Yamamoto is shocked

Chojiro: Sir?

Yamamoto: It seems we do have to worry. They are in great danger.

Everyone is shocked

Chojiro: Sir, what do you mean?

Yamamoto: If the name is correct, he might be one of the most powerful enemies known to Soul Society history. He himself is not the threat. It is what is inside of him that is dangerous, the Cores of Destruction.

Scene changes to Ignis walking through the void

Saki (Ignis): (I'm almost there. It's almost over.)

Saki: (Ignis! Answer me!)

Saki (Ignis): You again? Don't you know when to quit?

Saki: (I know what you're planning Ignis! You have to stop! It's not worth it!)

Saki (Ignis): What do you know? You don't anything.

Saki: (Dammit! Killing everyone is not the answer! They don't deserve this!)

Saki (Ignis): The world deserves to pay for what they have done, even if they are descendants of the old.

Saki: (That's it!)

Ignis screams in pain

Saki (Ignis): What the hell are you doing?

Saki (I'm controlling this body again! I'll destroy it to stop you!)

Saki (Ignis): You fool! Do you know what will happen if you do? You'll kill us all!

Saki: (If that what it takes… then I'm sorry.)

Saki (Ignis): What about Yuki-Onno? You plan on killing her too?

Saki stops

Saki (Ignis): If you even think about hurting Yuki-Onno. I'll kill you.

Saki is silent

Saki (Ignis): You better learn who's in control now, Saki.

Ignis continues to walk

Yuki-Onno: (Ignis...)

Scene changes to Fuka Academy

Orihime heals everyone under Soten Kisshun

Uryu: How long do you think it will take for Saki to arrive?

Midori: I don't know. He's a smart kid so it'll probably be in a few minutes.

Renji: I still don't believe he's behind all of this. I mean sure it all adds up, but it just doesn't seem like him to do this.

Rukia: I've never said he's behind all of this, maybe so or not, but we have to expect the worst.

Orihime: What about Ichigo and the others?

Renji: Of course their alright. Ichigo isn't someone who can go down so easily.

Byakuya thinks to himself

Rukia: Brother, is something bothering you?

Byakuya: It's nothing.

Kenpachi: I don't care who this kid is. I just want to kick his ass.

A large amount of energy is sensed

Everyone is shocked

Byakuya: What is this massive spiritual pressure?

Kenpachi smiles

Kenpachi: Now this is someone I want to fight!

Toshiro: Here it comes!

A void opens

Ignis walks outside of it

Renji: Saki? Is that him?

Midori: It looks like him, but his clothing and hair color are different.

Ignis looks down on them

Saki (Ignis): So you defeated my experiment? I'm impressed there were no casualties.

Rukia: Who are you, are you Saki?

Saki (Ignis): My appearance may be the same. However, I am not Saki Kotokami. I am Ignis. Saki Kotokami is no longer with us.

Everyone is shocked

Uryu: What did you do? What about Mai and the others?

Saki (Ignis): I'm pretty sure their still alive, at least for now.

Shizuru: What did you just say? Are you mocking us?

Saki (Ignis): You humans, Shinigami, HiMEs, and everyone else in this world will pay for what you have done. I shall bring about my judgment upon this world and control it! I have Pandora's Heart in my possession. None can stop me now!

Kenpachi: Shut up, already! If you want a fight, then fight!

Kenpachi charges at Ignis

Toshiro: Kenpachi, wait!

Kenpachi prepares to strike

Ignis dodges the strike and jumps to air

Byakuya uses Shunpo and strikes

Ignis parries the strike

Kenpachi strikes

Ignis blocks the other strike with his second blade

Ignis smirks

Toshiro strikes

Ignis teleports away and shoots icicles at them

Byakuya performs Bankai and destroys the icicles

Toshiro performs Bankai and charges at Ignis

Kenpachi appears behind Ignis and prepares to strike

Byakuya commands his petals to attack Ignis

Ignis stands still

Midori: He's not going to defend himself?

All the attacks collide and hit Ignis

Toshiro turns around and looks at the smoke

Toshiro: (There's no way he could've survived that.)

The smoke clears

Ignis is revealed to be inside an undamaged ice barrier

Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Toshiro are shocked

Ignis dissolves the barrier

Saki (Ignis): What a petty. I thought you Captains were at least going to be a challenge to me, but it seems that you are all too weak.

Ignis holds his sword sideways and turns it

Saki (Ignis): "Vanishing Act"

Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Toshiro are suddenly cut deeply

All three are shocked and fall to the ground

Kenpachi: Imp…possible…

Toshiro: No… way…

Byakuya: How could this…

Ignis smiles grimly

Rukia: Brother!

Renji: Rukia, wait!

Ignis teleports behind them and prepares to strike

To be continued


	41. Chapter 41

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.41

Rukia and Renji notice Ignis behind them and dodge his strike

Renji attacks Ignis

Ignis dodges the attack and shoots icicles at Renji

Rukia uses Hado #33: Sokatsui to destroy the icicles

Ignis: Now you two are doing better than the captains. I think you might even scratch my clothing.

Renji: Bastard… what did you do to them?

Ignis: Isn't it obvious? I'm simply more powerful than you.

Ignis chuckles

Ignis raises his sword to the air

Ignis: I hope this doesn't destroy you just yet.

Ignis brings his down sword

Pillars of ice fall from the sky

Nao: What the hell?

Midori: (How did he turn the water from the air into ice so quickly?)

A void opens

Mai appears and uses her element to block the pillars

Ignis: Huh, you're here?

Chad appears behind Ignis

Chad uses El Directo

Ignis uses an ice shield to block the attack

Ignis: Guess you guys aren't so slow after all. No matter, I'll just wipe you out as well.

Mikoto prepares to strike Ignis from behind

Ignis throws his sword to ground and stops her attack

Ignis turns around and throws a spark at her

Mikoto dodges the spark and prepares to strike

Ignis grabs his sword and blocks the strike

Ignis: You have power, but no rhythm.

Mikoto continues to strike

Ignis parries her strikes

Ignis grabs Mikoto's sword and throws her across the ground

Mikoto stands her ground

Ignis points his sword at Mikoto

Ignis charges an attack

Uryu shoots arrows at Ignis

Ignis teleports behind Uryu and prepares to strike

Uryu uses his bow as a shield and is pushed back

Chad jumps in the air and prepares to attack

Ignis stabs Chad's armor

Shizuru uses her element to trap Ignis

Chad removes Ignis' sword and grabs the tip of Shizuru's element

Chad stabs the tip to the ground along with Ignis

Rukia uses Hakuren

Ignis is caught within it

Kon: Did it work?

The ice shatters

Ignis is gone

Everyone is shocked

Ignis: Looking for someone?

Everyone is slightly cut

Ignis reappears

Renji: How did he…?

Ignis: As I have told you. My power is far greater than yours, so by logic you cannot defeat me.

Rukia: He has to using some kind of ability to able to use for than just fire and ice.

Ignis: Who ever said that the ability I was using weren't ice? That's all I have been using ever since I began this battle.

Rukia: Explain yourself!

Ignis: It's simply really. The technique I used was called "Vanishing Act". I activated it by twirling my sword three times. You know how a mirror works, right? My "Vanishing Act" mirrors my body, however by the time I twirl my sword a second time. I'm all ready within the range of my opponent.

Natsuki: Impossible. There's no way he could have moved that quickly.

Ignis: Even without Pandora's Heart, I could easily trick my opponents within the second twirl. My speed has surely increased.

Ignis laughs to himself

Renji: Will you shut up already?

Renji extends Zabimaru to attack Ignis

Ignis uses Vanishing Act

Renji is slightly cut

Renji coughs up blood

Ignis: Are you stupid or something? I've told you that you can't defeat me. Wait, I know. You're trying to figure out exactly when I move when I use my technique. Sorry, but that's not going to work.

Renji: I told you… to shut up!

Renji attacks Ignis

Ignis: Will you ever learn?

Ignis prepares to use Vanishing Act

Uryu stabs a Seele Schneider to the ground

Ignis is caught within Sprenger

Ignis is shocked

Renji wraps himself and Ignis with Zabimaru

Renji grabs Ignis' collar

Renji prepares to use Hado #31: Shakkaho

Renji grins

Renji: Looks like you're not as fast as you say you are. While you were blabbing Uryu had already place his attack and fully charged it too. Looks like you're going down without a fight.

Ignis: Wait… if you use that close range…

Renji: Don't act like I don't want I'm doing.

Renji uses Shakkaho

Both Ignis and Renji are hit by it

Rukia: Renji!

Renji quickly moves back

Renji: Uryu, do it now!

Uryu throws a Ginto at one of the Seele Schneider

Ignis smiles and freezes all of the Seele Schneider

Uryu is shocked

Ignis destroys all of the Seele Schneider

Ignis: You almost had me there. But, you failed because you won't listen to me.

Ignis throws his sword at Uryu

Uryu dodges it

Ignis grabs Uryu's left arm

Ignis: Burn.

Uryu's arm is caught on fire

Scene changes to the Searrs Foundation Headquarters

Yoruichi: Alright, we're done.

Ichigo stands up

Ichigo: Okay then, that means we can go now.

Urahara: Wait a minute, Ichigo. There's something I have to tell you.

Ichigo: Huh, what is it?

Urahara: I have just finished analyzing the portion of Pandora's Heart that you have just absorbed. It turns out that you actually have one percent of the entire thing.

Ichigo: One percent? Does it really matter how much I have?

Urahara: Yes it does. Because without a full thing, the power you have cannot be used for long. In other words, the more you use Pandora's power, the less you can use it.

Ichigo: But what about Ignis?

Urahara: The same thing applies to him. He probably doesn't know about because he thinks that he has the whole thing. Here's what I what you to do. I want you to only use Pandora's power when you are about to finish Ignis off. That way, you can make sure you finish him.

Ichigo: Finish him? But Saki is…

Urahara: Saki doesn't want to live anymore.

Ichigo is shocked

Urahara: While we were talking, Saki told me that after everything was over, he would end his own life.

Ichigo: What? That's crazy! Why would he do such a thing?

Urahara: It's not that he's suicidal or anything, it's just that the Orphans inside of him have been suffering there amount of pain of a long time. He feels that as soon as they complete their mission, they can finally rest in peace without fighting or hiding anymore.

Ichigo: Wait. You mean he plans on actually going through with this? Is that why Ignis is doing all of this?

Urahara: I don't know. This was all that he told me. And probably all that he will ever tell.

Ichigo: (What's going on? Just what the hell is going on?)

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Uryu screams in pain

Ignis smirks and releases his grip

Orihime: Uryu!

Rukia uses ice to dispels the flames

Ignis: Look at that. He only suffered second degree burns, what luck.

Mai attacks Ignis

Ignis blocks Mai's attack and is pushed back

Ignis: Don't think you'll burn me with that weak attack.

Mai: You son of a…

Ignis: Do you have time to yell at me or do you want to save your friend's arm?

Orihime uses Santen Kesshun over Uryu's arm

Ignis: Of course. I could kill your life support, but what fun is that if I can't enjoy your pain?

Renji: Sick bastard…

Ignis: I'm surprised you can still speak. Wasn't that Kido spell supposed to hurt me?

Renji tries to stand

Rukia: Renji, stay down!

Ignis picks up his sword

Ignis: Looks like five of your allies are down for the count. I wonder who will go next.

Ignis looks around

Ignis appears behind Mai and prepares to strike

Mai blocks Ignis' strike

Ignis continues to strike

Mai dodges Ignis' strikes

Mai is slightly cut repeatedly

Mai throws a whip of fire at Ignis

Ignis grabs Mai's rings and freezes it

Mai kicks Ignis away

Ignis stands his ground

Mai's ring falls to the ground

Mai breathes heavily

Ignis: Well, well, seems like you have a little fight in you after all. A while back you couldn't do anything to stop me from striking down Ichigo or Kagutsuchi.

Ignis slowly walks toward Mai

Chad uses El Directo

Ignis creates an ice wall around him and Mai

Everyone is shocked

Mikoto: Mai!

Mikoto strikes at the wall

Ignis continues to walk towards Mai

Mai steps back

Ignis strikes

Mai frailly blocks it

Ignis repeatedly strikes

Mai continues to frailly block

Mai is knocked down to the ground

Ignis prepares to strike

Mai creates a fire shield to block it

Ignis continues to strike

Mai: (Ichigo. I have always watched you fight, but now I'm the one who's fighting. Is this how you always feel when you're being pushed back?)

Mai remembers Ichigo's fights

Mai: (How can you be so strong and continue to fight? I wonder sometimes if you hate fighting so much.)

Ignis brushes Mai away

Mai slowly stands

Ignis looks at her unemotionally

Ignis: You look so pathetic. Why don't you just quit?

Mai: Shut… up… I won't let you get away with this.

Ignis: Why don't you summon your Child, oh wait. I forgot I cut him down just a few minutes ago. I bet he's still injured.

Mai prepares herself

Ignis: So pathetic. Why do you continue to fight me?

Mai: Because I'm sick and tired of you. I won't let you…

Mai coughs

Ignis: Catch your breath now.

Mai glares at Ignis

Ignis: Such anger. I like that.

Ignis blows a gust of ice at Mai

Mai creates a fire shield

Mai: (I won't run away! I won't turn away from him! I'll fight him for everybody's sake! Saki, Jasmine, Yuki-Onno, Ichigo…)

Mai is slightly hit by the gust

Mai: I'll fight for everybody!

Mai's ring returns

Mai charges an attack

Ignis: What the…

Mai charges at Ignis

Ignis prepares to strike

Mai dodges the strike and grabs Ignis

Ignis is shocked

Mai knocks Ignis through the ice wall

Everyone is shocked

Mai charges an attack and throws it at Ignis

Ignis slowly stands and notices the attack

Ignis is hit by it

Mai breathes heavily and falls to the ground

Mikoto and Midori catch her

Mikoto: Mai! Are you okay?

Mai: I'm fine… I finally got him…

A large amount of energy is sensed

Ignis rises from the rumble

Blood drips from his mouth

Ignis wipes the blood away and spits

Ignis: Now you have done it. I was going to let you live with an inch of your life, but now you will die with the rest of your pathetic friends!

Ignis fires a Cero at them

Mai, Mikoto, and Midori stare in shock

To be continued


	42. Chapter 42

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.42 (Extra Chapter 4)

Note: As I stated before these are short stories are what happened before the story (BS), in-between events (BE), during the week without fighting (WF), and some just made up for comedic purposes (CP).

Story (CP) #1: Mornings

Mikoto wakes up and walks to Mai's bed

Mikoto lands her face into Mai's chest and sleeps

Mai wakes up and returns Mikoto back to her bed

Mai sighs

Mai: Another morning. Glad it's Saturday.

Scene changes to Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo slowly wakes up to a voice

Isshin Kurosaki runs into the room

Isshin jumps in the air and prepares to kick Ichigo

Isshin: Good Morning, Ichigo!

Ichigo grabs Isshin's feet and throws him out of the window

Isshin screams and falls to the ground

Ichigo sighs

Ichigo: Another morning. Glad it's Saturday.

A few hours later

Ichigo walks downstairs

Yuzu Kurosaki cooks breakfast

Yuzu: Morning, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Morning.

Karin Kurosaki drinks orange juice

Karin: Morning.

Ichigo: Morning.

Saki: Morning!

Ichigo: Morning…

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: Saki! What the hell are you doing?

Saki: What does it look like? I'm about eat breakfast.

Ichigo: That's not what I meant! Why are you in my house?

Saki: No, duh. Your sister invited me in. I was here to drop off a package from Urahara and the next thing you know I'm welcome into your lovely home!

Ichigo throws Saki out

Saki: (Jerk.)

An hour later

Scene changes to Mai's apartment

Mai walks into the kitchen

Mikoto: Good Morning, Mai!

Mai: Good Morning, Mikoto.

Saki: Morning!

Mai: Good Morning, Saki. Saki, how do you get in?

Saki: Mikoto invited me in.

Mai: Why are you here?

Saki: I was just here because Mashiro wanted me to drop off a package and the next thing you know I'm welcome into your lovely apartment!

Mai kicks Saki out

Saki: (Skank.)

Saki sighs

Saki: Another morning. Glad it's Saturday.

End of story

Story (CP) #2: Loud

Renji walks around the campus of Fuka Academy

Renji: I wonder what's this school has around here.

Haruka Suzushiro appears

Haruka: Hey! You look suspicious! Who are you?

Renji continues to walk

Haruka: I ask you a question!

Renji: I wonder what that noise is.

Haruka kicks Renji

Haruka: Don't think you can just walk around my school without a visitor's pass, trespasser!

Renji: What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?

Haruka: I'm asking the questions here, bud! Who are you?

Renji: I don't have to answer to you! Especially to an annoying girl such as yourself!

Haruka: You want to fight, No Brows? Then bring it on!

Renji: First off, it's "No Brow"! Second, I don't fight kids! You can't even fight me by yourself!

Haruka snaps her fingers

Multiple students surround them

Renji is shocked

Haruka: Ha! This is the Suzushiro Executive Team! I bet you're scared now!

Renji: How did I get into this?

Student: Excuse me, ma'am.

Haruka: What is it?

Student: What exactly did you call us for?

Haruka: What do you mean? I wanted you to arrest this trespasser!

Student: Who?

Haruka: Are you guys blind or something? I'm talking about this no eyebrow, walking pineapple standing right here!

Haruka notices Renji is gone

Haruka: Where the hell did he go? That's it! After him!

Students: Yes, ma'am!

Renji sighs

Renji: She's so loud.

End of story

Story (WF) #1: Older Sibling and Love

Saki stares at Ichigo and Mai

Ichigo: What's up? Why are you staring at us?

Saki: Can I ask you a question?

Mai: What is it?

Saki: What does it mean to be an older brother or sister?

Ichigo: What are you talking about?

Saki: The both of you have younger siblings, right? What does mean to be the older sibling?

Ichigo: Well, I love my sisters to death. So I guess it means to protect them no matter what.

Mai: Takumi is very important to me too. It means to be there for him no matter what.

Ichigo: Is this about Alexander?

Saki: What? No, I was just asking you question!

Ichigo: There's no shame in sharing your thoughts with others, Saki. If you have something on your mind, just tell us.

Mai: Yeah, we'll listen to you, even though you act tough you have a soft heart.

Ichigo and Mai smile at Saki

Saki: Can I ask another question?

Ichigo: Yes?

Saki: What does mean to be in a relationship?

Ichigo: No, duh. You're in a relationship, that's all.

Mai: Ichigo, you idiot. You have no idea what it means to be in a relationship.

Ichigo: What are you talking about? That's what it means, as simple as that.

Mai: You see this is why you'll never be in one.

Ichigo: What do you know? I happen to be a great guy!

Mai: What kind of girls do you like?

Ichigo: I… um… isn't the saying "You'll find the one" mean anything?

Mai laughs

Ichigo: What's so funny?

Mai: Nobody says that anymore. What a kid.

Ichigo: Shut up!

Saki: I think I found my answer.

End of story

Story (WF) #2: Natsuki and Rukia

Rukia stares admirably at a rabbit doll

Natsuki: So you like rabbits? That doesn't suit you well.

Rukia: Shut up! So what if I do?

Natsuki: You seem like a nice kid so I'll tell you.

Natsuki points at a wolf doll

Natsuki: The wolf is the better animal.

Rukia: What? No way, wolves are cruel and vicious animals! The rabbit is a lovely angel that brings peace and hope to the world.

Natsuki: Rabbits are disgusting rodents. The wolf is a brave, magnificent warrior that shows honor and loyalty.

Rukia: Mutt.

Natsuki: Rodent.

End of story

Story (WF) #3: Shinigami by Rukia Kuchiki

Mikoto thinks to herself

Mai: What's wrong, Mikoto?

Mikoto: I don't get it.

Mai: Get what?

Mikoto: What's a Shimigami?

Rukia: It's "Shinigami". And I'm glad you asked! I'll explain it to you!

Rukia draws a picture of rabbit in a Shinigami uniform

Rukia: You see Shinigami are souls with incredible innate spiritual energy that are recruited by the Soul Society.

Rukia draws a picture that resembles a basic look of the Seireitei from a view with Shinigami rabbits walking around

Rukia: We Shinigami live in the Seireitei and are thousands of forces strong to protect others spiritual species, such as humans and other spirits alike. Shinigami are governing to balance the flow of spirits between the Human World and the Soul Society.

Ichigo: Rukia, I can't take you seriously with your awful drawings.

Rukia binds Ichigo with Bakudo #1: Sai

Ichigo: Dammit! Not this again! Get me out of here, Rukia!

Rukia: Anyway, Shinigami protect humans and spirits because if we don't both of our worlds could be destroyed.

Mikoto: I see. So in other words, you guys are like police officers for dead people!

Silence

Rukia: I guess you can say that.

Ichigo: That's nice and all, but you still haven't released me yet!

Rukia draws a mustache on Ichigo's face

Ichigo: That's it! I'm seriously going to get you for this!

Mikoto draws a beard and horns on Ichigo's face

Ichigo: My face isn't a drawing board!

Mai: (Poor Ichigo…)

End of story

Story (WF) #4: HiMEs by Natsuki Kuga

Renji thinks to himself

Ichigo: What's up, Renji? You look lost in thought.

Renji: I don't understand.

Ichigo: Huh?

Renji: What the hell is a HiME? I know it means princess, but these girls don't even have a sense of royalty!

Ichigo: I think you're taking this a little too seriously.

Natsuki: You want to know? Fine, I guess I'll tell you.

Natsuki draws a picture of a female wolf

Natsuki: You see HiME stands for **Hi**ghly-advanced **M**aterializing **E**quipment. HiMEs are able to create weapons called Element out of photons.

Natsuki draws a picture of Duran

Natsuki: We can also call upon creatures called Childs.

Ichigo: You're drawings suck just like Rukia's.

Natsuki knocks Ichigo out

Natsuki: To put shortly, we are girls who have magical powers.

Renji: (I bet Rukia would happily challenge her to a drawing contest.)

End of story


	43. Chapter 43

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.43

Mai stares at the Cero

Ignis smirks

The Cero hits something midway

Ignis: What the… what did it hit?

The smoke clears

Alexander stands heavily injured

Ignis is shocked

Ignis: You? I thought you were dead.

Alexander breathes hazily

Mai: Alexander? Why did you…

Alexander: Shut up. I don't know why I did this.

Alexander coughs up blood

Alexander: Damn… looks like I'm a dead man, near planned on dying like this… protecting a human.

Mai: Alexander…

Alexander: I hate humans. They have no idea what the hell they doing in this world. But for some reason… I kind of like them.

Alexander gives a faint smile

Alexander: Look at me… Saki must have gotten to me. I wish I was better brother to him.

Ignis: Quit wasting your breath and just die already…

Ignis screams in pain

Ignis: What the hell…

Saki: Alexander!

Alexander: Huh?

Saki: You dumbass! Why did you do that? Why the hell are you thinking?

Alexander: Saki, is that you? Looks like you finally regain control of yourself… I'm glad…

Alexander falls to the ground

Saki: Alexander!

Saki screams in pain

Ignis: You fool! Don't interfere!

Saki: Dammit, Ignis!

Midori runs to Alexander

Midori: Hey! Stay with me! Orihime, come over here quick!

Alexander: Don't…

Midori: Huh?

Alexander: Let me die in peace. I don't need pity from humans.

Midori: Idiot! That doesn't matter right now! Do you have any idea what you're saying?

Alexander: I tried to kill you, but you insisted on saving my life?

Alexander chuckles

Alexander: You humans can be… unpredictable…

Alexander hazily looks at Saki

Alexander: I always wanted to protect you Saki. You were like a brother to me. I didn't mind if you wanted call me that either. Ignis, you may have control over him, but Saki's a lot stronger than he looks. Don't ever forget that…

Alexander closes his eyes

Saki: Alexander! Wake up! Don't die on me!

Alexander recounts his memories

Alexander: (So this is what my life was like? I really must have wasted it then.)

Ignis regains control

Ignis breathes heavily

Ignis: Looks like he's finally gone. I can sense his energy slowly sipping away. Even if you heal him, he's still going to die.

Midori: You monster!

Ignis: Call me what you will, but this doesn't changed the fact that I'm still the victor of this battle.

Ignis grabs his sword

Ignis: Whenever you live or not, everyone on in this world is going to pay the price! Now starting with you!

Ignis throws his sword at Orihime

Everyone is shocked

Orihime prepares herself

Ignis' sword is knocked back to him

Ignis is shocked

Ignis: What?

Ichigo appears

Orihime: Ichigo!

Renji: About time idiot.

Chad: Ichigo.

Mikoto: Big guy.

Mai: Ichigo.

Ignis: Ichigo Kurosaki? How the hell are you possibly here?

Ichigo: Sorry, but I have plenty of friends to back me up.

Ignis picks up his sword

Ignis: So, Urahara healed, huh? Doesn't really matter if you're here or not, I'm still going to wipe out humanity!

Ichigo looks around and notices the situation

Ichigo: So you did all of this?

Ignis: Of course, who else but me would do such a thing?

Ichigo: So this is what you used Pandora's Heart for, to hurt my friends?

Ignis: No, duh! With it I can literally control this world if I wish to!

Ichigo: Then I guess you are a fool.

Ignis: Huh? What was that?

Ichigo: You're wasting your power for nothing, Ignis. You're just rampaging like a child.

Ignis: Who cares what I use Pandora's power for? It's mine now!

Ichigo: You're going to wish you haven't wasted so many.

Ichigo performs Bankai

Scene changes to Kurakura Town

Yamamoto: Employ the Stealth Force to Fuka Academy admittedly!

Shinigami: Yes, sir!

The Shinigami disappear

Yamamoto: We must make haste. If we are too late then the world might be destroyed.

Sajin Komamura appears

Sajin: Sir if I may. What exactly is the "Cores of Destruction"?

Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake appear as well

Shunsui: Yes we would like to know as well.

Ukitake: Sounds like it's important.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears

Yamamoto: Captain Kurotsuchi shall explain. He knows of it as well.

Kurotsuchi: Well of course. I studied upon that subject years ago. I know by heart.

Sajin: Then explain Captain Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi: You see. The "Cores of Destruction" were life forces to a dimension found by the Soul Society long ago. These cores had limitless amount of energy. One core was blazing red that could produce flames and the other was ice blue that could produce ice, each with incredible power. The Soul Society secured the dimension to make sure Hollows wouldn't be attracted to it.

Ukitake: So you're saying these cores were…

Yamamoto: Yes. Afterwards, the cores were stolen and the dimension was eventually destroyed. So this day we have yet to find them. However we had obtained reports that an unknown group had possession of these cores.

Kurotsuchi: Unfortunately, the group managed to slip away from us. They were called the Searrs Foundation.

Kyoraku: Searrs Foundation? Do we know anything else about them?

Kurotsuchi: No. That's the only thing we were able to gain from them. Dammit, if I could get my hands on them! I could obtain those cores and use their power for multiple of my experiments! Think of the possibilities of it!

Sajin: We rather not. Anyway, what made the name "Ignis" remind you of the cores?

Yamamoto: We gave each core a codename, the red, Ignis and the blue, Yuki-Onno.

Kurotsuchi: We have also heard reports that the cores have be given a body. So if this "Ignis" the others are fighting is in fact the same "Ignis" that has both of the cores, then who knows what could happen.

Kyoraku: That's a scary thought. Two cores that gave an entire dimension life are now in the hands of a madman.

Ukitake: Hopefully, the others are still alive.

Yamamoto thinks to himself

Sajin: Captain Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: We named the cores the "Cores of Destruction" because it they were stolen away. If the enemy has possession of them, we must destroy them at once! We must not fail!

To be continued


	44. Chapter 44

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.44

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Ignis: Bankai, huh? You really think you have a fighting chance against me?

Ichigo: Well, we will just have to see!

Ichigo points his sword at Ignis and prepares himself

Ignis: I guess you're right!

Ignis prepares himself

Ichigo and Ignis glare at each other

Ichigo uses Shunpo and prepares to strike

Ignis parries his strike and prepares to stab him

Ichigo uses Shunpo again and dodges it

Ichigo prepares to strike from behind

Ignis blocks the strike and is thrown back

Ignis stabs the ground and regains balance

Ichigo appears near him and prepares to strike

Ignis glares at him

Ignis raises his sword from the ground and parries Ichigo's strike

Ichigo and Ignis repeatedly clash blades

Ichigo steps back

Ignis jumps in the air and prepares to strike

Ichigo dodges the strike

Ignis repeatedly strikes at Ichigo

Ichigo blocks the strikes

Kon: Ichigo!

Rukia: Kon, wait! What are you doing?

Kon: I can't just stand around here and watch him Ignis alone! I got to help him out!

Renji smirks

Renji: I guess we think alike, because I was planning on doing the same thing!

Uryu stands up

Uryu: The same goes for me.

Orihime: Uryu.

Uryu: It's alright, Orihime. I fine now.

Mikoto: I'm not waiting around either.

Mai: Mikoto.

Mikoto: Come on, Mai! Let's finish this!

Mai smiles

Mai: Right!

Ichigo steps back

Ignis prepares to strike

Rukia uses Tsukishiro repeatedly on Ignis

Ignis notices the attacks and dodges them

Ichigo: Guys…

Ignis uses fire to destroy one of the attacks

Ignis: You further death!

Ignis raises his sword and throws multiple ice pillars

Kon: Not this again!

Rukia grabs Kon and dodges the pillars

Ignis slides down one of the pillars

Ignis notices Uryu and Shizuru approaching him

Ignis teleports behind Uryu and knocks him away

Renji attack Ignis

Ignis grabs Renji and throws him into a pillar

Ignis lands on the ground

Gakutenou appears from the ground and prepares to attack him

Ignis copies his body and disappears

Midori: Where did he go?

Ignis knocks Midori and Gakutenou into a pillar

The pillar collapses

Rukia appears from it

Rukia uses Hakuren

Ignis uses fire to destroy it

Renji performs Bankai and attacks Ignis

Ignis notices it and separates it into sections

Mikoto appears from one of the sections and strikes

Ignis is slightly cut on his left arm

Ignis gets angry and throws sparks at her

Mai stands between them and puts up a fire shield

Chad charges at Ignis and uses El Directo

Ignis dodges the attack and jumps to the air

Ichigo appears behind Ignis and prepares to strike

Ignis blocks the strike and is pushed back into pillars

Ignis notices Ichigo has his Hollow mask on

Ichigo charges a Getsuga Tensho

Everybody teleports away from the pillars

Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho

Ignis is slightly caught within it

Ignis teleports away

Everybody covers themselves within Orihime's Santen Kesshun

Ignis lands on the ground and breathes heavily

Ichigo: You used some of Pandora's power to evade that.

Ignis glares at Ichigo

Ignis: Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Ichigo Kurosaki. I know you have a portion of Pandora's Heart inside of you as well. Though, it's only one percent, I still need it to obtain complete power.

Ichigo: What makes you think that I'm just going to give it to you?

Ignis prepares himself

Ignis: This…

Ignis uses Vanishing Act

Ichigo is slightly cut on his side

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: What the hell?

Ignis: If you can't win now. That attack you used was half of what you obtained from Pandora. That means you probably can only do that a single time before it disappears.

Ignis smirks

Ignis: However, I still have plenty of power left in me!

Ignis attacks Ichigo

Ichigo blocks Ignis' attacks

Kon: Damn, we only slightly injured him! What are we going to do?

Rukia: If we can drain most of the power Ignis obtained, then we might have a chance!

Kon: Alright! I'll go tell him!

Kon runs to Ichigo

Rukia: Kon, wait! It's too dangerous!

Ichigo blocks a strike from Ignis

Ignis: Why do you hinder your death? What exactly are you fighting for?

Ichigo: Isn't it obvious? You betrayed everyone and attacked my friends! I won't let a bastard like you get away with this!

Ignis strikes again

Ichigo blocks the strike

Ignis: Friends? Ha! As if their worth dying for! Friends, allies, companions, their nothing!

Ichigo blocks another strike

Ignis: The only person you can trust in this world is someone of your own blood! Those so called "friends" are using you! Eventually when the day comes they'll betray you and leave you behind to suffer!

Ignis sheds a tear

Ichigo is shocked

Ignis wipes the tear

Ignis: But not of that matters anymore, because I'm going to teach this world a lesson for betraying us!

Ignis strikes upward

Ichigo parries the strike

Kon: Ichigo!

Ignis uses Vanishing Act and prepares to strike Ichigo from behind

Kon stands in the way

Ignis pushes Kon away with his sword

Ichigo hears Kon's scream and blocks Ignis' strike

Kon's right arm is torn off and he falls to the ground

Ichigo grabs Ignis' sword

Ichigo slightly smirks

Ichigo: I've finally got you where I want you.

Ignis: What…

Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and charges a Getsuga Tensho

Ignis is shocked and tries to break free

Ignis: Let go!

Ignis throws a spark at Ichigo

Ichigo moves away from the spark and brings Ignis' sword upwards

Ichigo continues to charge Getsuga Tensho

Ignis looks on frightfully

Kon: Ichigo, do it now!

Ichigo brings his sword near Ignis side and uses Getsuga Tensho

Ignis is hit by it

Ichigo grabs Kon and covers his eyes from the force

Everybody covers themselves from the force

Ignis screams in pain

The force dies off

Ichigo's mask breaks and he breathes heavily

Kon: Huh? Did you…

Ichigo looks at the carter he created from his attack

Ichigo stands still

Kon: Holy crap! That was one powerful attack!

Ichigo: He's still alive.

Ignis' hand rises from the carter

Everyone is shocked

Ignis slowly rises

Ignis' upper layer of clothes are torn straight down the middle

Blood comes from his head

Ignis breathes heavily

Ignis: You... son of a…

Ignis tries to stand

Ignis notices his sword on the ground and attempts to grab it

Ichigo: Hold it!

Ignis stops in holds his head

Ignis: No… this can't be happening…

Ignis screams in pain

Ichigo is shocked

Ignis: No… stay back… I can't give up now…

Saki regains control

Mai: Saki!

Saki breathes heavily

Saki: Ichigo…

Saki stares at Ichigo

Saki: What are you waiting for Ichigo?

Ichigo: Huh?

Saki: Strike me down now! Hurry up and kill me!

Ichigo: What? Are you crazy? Your back now, isn't it over?

Saki: You fool! Ignis might come back any minute now! We don't have time for this…

Ichigo: Can't you fight him off? You're asking me to kill you for crying out loud! You can't give up!

Saki: Idiot! I don't care about my life anymore! As soon as you destroy this body, then I'll return back to my Hollow self! Then Ignis can't be able to use Pandora's power anymore! We can still win this!

Ichigo: You shouldn't throw away your life!

Saki: What life do I have? Everybody I love is dead! As soon as I'm a Hollow again, then the Soul Society will come and kill me! Don't see you see I want this…

Ichigo: Quit lying to yourself!

Saki: I'm not lying!

Ichigo: Then why are you crying?

Saki notices tears falling down from his eyes

Ichigo: You have a life! You can still live on! You have to believe yourself! We'll help you, Saki. You're different from the other Hollows. You told us that yourself!

Saki looks down

Ichigo: We can still win this! You can't give up now!

Saki: Ichigo…

Saki screams in pain

Mai: Saki!

Ichigo: Damn!

Saki's eyes and hair turn blue

Ichigo: What the…

Saki stops and looks up at Ichigo

Unknown: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Huh? Whose… are you…Yuki-Onno?

Saki (Yuki-Onno): Yes, it is I.

Everyone is shocked

Saki (Yuki-Onno): I am the second Orphan living inside this body. I am the source of the ice abilities Ignis has been using.

Ichigo: What? But why are you…

Saki (Yuki-Onno): It is out of my jurisdiction. Whoever controls the body has control over the power source. I have only interfered within Saki and Ignis' control over the body, but I can't hold this form for long.

Ichigo: But why? Why is Ignis doing all of this?

Saki (Yuki-Onno): It's my fault. I'm responbile for everything that has happen. I'll tell you everything, the entire truth behind all of this.

To be continued


	45. Chapter 45

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.45

How long has it been since that day, that normal peaceful day?

Flashback

I don't remember my name. Neither does Ignis.

We don't remember a lot of things of when we were alive.

Our parents, our faces, not even the day "it" occurred.

I wonder sometimes if we will ever remember those days.

I wonder if we'll ever return to our peaceful lives.

But, even I know that is nothing but a dream. A dream that will never happen…

We had a little sister. She was only a child.

Ignis loved her more than anything. He always wanted to be there for her no matter what.

I have never seen Ignis cry before. The first time he ever cried was when she was born.

That feeling was… happiness.

Over time, Ignis became more adventures, always wanting to discover new things.

As of now, you may not believe he's like that. Ignis changed a lot ever since then…

One day, when our parents were out. Our sister was incredibly ill.

Ignis was terrified of what may happen if our parents were to never return.

Suddenly… she stopped breathing.

Ignis tried everything he can to bring her back. He then decided to call for help.

However… no came. Everybody ignored him… Ignis was forced to carry her to the hospital himself.

By the time Ignis reached to the hospital, she was already dead…

Our parents never returned… they disappeared and left us behind.

We were abandoned and left to die.

Afterwards, we were found and sent to an orphan.

Ever since then, Ignis was quiet. He kept his distance from me and was always alone.

It was almost as if… he lost his humanity…

Ignis: No one understands. Not even you… I hate humans… I hate everyone…

Ignis decided to run away.

I gave chase after him.

As soon as I confronted him… everything went black.

I don't know what happened… we were most likely killed by a Hollow.

Ignis and I were able to spirits, so that is probably the case. Either way, we died.

We didn't leave our tombstones. We decided to stay there because we didn't have anywhere else to go.

Then…Orphans surround us.

The Searrs Foundation kidnapped us after discovering our appearance.

It was hell, a living hell that we have suffered this far.

They would torture us day and night. We were then turned into Orphans ourselves.

They throw us into a cell and would rarely come to us unless we were needed. We were prisoners.

There we meet other Orphans.

Unknown: So, you two are the new meat? Not surprising. The Searrs Foundation has been kidnapping our kind for years. This times their kidnapping children. Man, this world sure can be a… anyway make yourself comfortable here. My name is Kuro. Over there, is my twin brother, Tomo. We died in a car accident two years ago. One day, Orphans cornered and kidnapped us. Ever since then, we've been here.

Tomo: Not only that, we've been experimented on occasions. I don't know what they're doing, but I can assure you, it's not pretty.

Alexander, as an Orphan, walks in

Alexander: Listen up. I'm your new prison guard. Whenever I tell you to do something, you'll do it without question.

Kuro: Wait a second. Why is a fellow Orphan doing this?

Alexander: I may be an Orphan, but I'm different from you "fakes".

Tomo: What was that?

Alexander: You heard me. You guys are nothing but rats. You're fakes, created by the Searrs Foundation. I don't see you as equals.

Kuro: You really know how to pick a fight.

Alexander: Please. I'll kill you before you even lay a finger on a skin. Anyway, I'll be watching over you rats. If you step out of line, I'll knock you around. If you over step your place, well… let's just say you'll regret it.

Alexander leaves the room

Kuro: God, what an ass! I wish I could kick the living crap out of him…

Ignis: God? What God?

Kuro: Huh?

Ignis: You honestly believe there is a "God" out there? After what you have been through? There is no God. We only live in this world to suffer until we die or we kill ourselves. That is the truth.

Kuro: Come on, kid! You can't give up faith! If we live through this then there is a chance we can…

Ignis: What? Go back to our lives? What lives is there for us to begin with? We were cursed the day we were born! What good is it if we get out of here? The Hollows out there will kill us! The Shinigami will kill us! The humans will despise us! We have no lives to live after this! There is no hope for us!

Yuki-Onno stares at Ignis

Indeed the Shinigami have forgotten to us. They have forgotten to purify us to other side like they were supposed to. That's why Ignis hates Shinigami.

Later on, the day our lives changed again was upon us.

Ignis: What's going on? Where's my sister?

Unknown: There is no need to worry, Experiment 220.

Ignis: I'm not your experiment!

Katherine: Either or, today is an important day for our research. Now… just sit back and relax. It'll all be over soon.

Over the next few years, the Searrs Foundation implanted spheres inside of our bodies.

I felt different afterwards. My body felt cold. I couldn't feel my heartbeat. It was almost, if I was dead.

But, we lived. We survived their experiments and gained abilities.

I was able to use ice, while Ignis was able to fire.

Normally, fire and ice wouldn't be two elements that would get along. However…Ignis and I had a different relationship afterwards. Ignis felt closer to me now that the experiments were over.

Ignis: Yuki-Onno, are you alright? It's been so long since I've seen you! I thought I would never see you again! But, we lived! We lived through their evil experiments! I promise I'll be a better brother to you from now on! I'll never let something like that ever happen to you ever again.

I have always told Ignis he needed to grow up… but it seems like he overgrew more than I thought.

To be continued


	46. Chapter 46

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.46

Life was normal afterwards. We would do our normal routines every day without complaining.

I wouldn't say it was better than our previous ones, but it was manageable.

Alexander appears in his Crea form

Alexander: Alright, let's go.

Kuro: Wait a second. How are you?

Alexander: What do you mean? It's me, your prison guard.

Tomo: But, you look totally different from before. What happen to you?

Alexander: I don't have to explain myself to you, just do as I say!

We don't know what happened to him, but it seemed our prison guard was a lot… nicer… than before.

It seemed he wasn't an Orphan anymore. In fact, he looked like a human to us. We soon learned that he "fused" with a Hollow. I didn't know what it meant, but Ignis was interested.

Ignis: Can I ask you a question?

Alexander: What is it?

Ignis: You're spiritual pressure increased greatly ever since you changed. How exactly did you do it?

Alexander: I don't know why I should tell you, it's not like you could ever gain this form.

Ignis: Well, it's not like you have any reason not to tell me. You know, since I'll never gain that form.

Alexander stares at Ignis

Alexander: I'm what they call a Crea, a fused being created from a Hollow and an Orphan. I founded a Hollow and decided to fuse with it because I wanted to gain strength.

Ignis: Why would you want to do that? It's not like any of us could beat you.

Alexander: That's not the point. I wanted to gain strength for someone else.

Ignis: Huh? You actually care about someone?

Alexander: What? It's not like I'm some kind of monster or anything. I have feelings.

Ignis: Really?

Alexander: Anyway, that's all I know and what I'll tell. Go back to your cell.

Alexander stands up and walks past Ignis

Alexander: 3 a.m. You're last chance to escape.

Ignis: Huh?

Alexander: What? Didn't you hear me? Go back to your cell.

Ignis: Right.

Ignis walks away

Alexander turns and walks away

Later that night

Ignis wakes up and walks to the bars of the cell

Ignis remembers what Alexander said

Ignis: What did he mean by that? Was he trying to…

Ignis looks at the clock and notices it is 2:58

Ignis: (2:58? It's almost 3 o'clock. Did I wake up because of what he told me? Is this really my last chance to escape from this prison?)

Ignis looks at Yuki-Onno, Kuro, and Tomo

Ignis: (These three are important to me. I don't want them to suffer anymore. But, how can we escape…)

Ignis remembers the layout of the building

Ignis: (What is this? My mind… I know how we can escape!)

Ignis runs to Yuki-Onno

Ignis: Yuki-Onno, wake up!

Yuki-Onno: Huh? What is it, Ignis?

Ignis: We're getting out of here! I have a plan!

Yuki-Onno: What?

Ignis: Look, just listen to me. Kuro! Tomo, wake up!

Kuro: What the hell? It's 2:59, Ignis. This better be good.

Ignis: It's better than that! We're getting out of here!

Tomo: I'm going back to bed.

Ignis: Listen to me! I know we can get out of here! If we can break our way through the first floor, then everything else is clear as day!

Kuro: Ignis, even you yourself said that even if we get out of here there is no life for us. Do you have any idea what you are saying now?

Ignis: Of course I am! We can go to Hueco Mundo! The land of Hollows! If we can go there, then we can find Hollows to fuse with and become Creas! Then, we don't have to worry about hiding anymore!

Tomo: Creas? What on earth is that?

Ignis: That's what Alexander is. Didn't you feel his tremendous energy? If we become Creas, then we can do what we want! We can live again!

Kuro, Tomo, and Yuki-Onno look at each other

Kuro: You know, now that you think about it. It does seem like a plan. Yeah, it could work! We can throw a riot and get out of here!

Tomo: Ignis, you're a genius!

Ignis smiles

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ignis was plotting an escape. After all of these years of being trapped, we finally saw a ray of hope. That was what we thought…

Elsewhere, two guards walk down a hallway

First guard: Hey, man. Did you hear about that Hollow that created that machine?

Second guard: No kidding. That Hollow isn't normal. I've seen him, he's some kind of a brain wizard or something. He incredibly smart and doesn't eat any of the Orphans.

First guard: I heard he's working his way up to the Circus.

Second guard: What, that Crea group? But, he's only a kid!

First guard: Isn't that other Crea a kid too, and that girl, Jasmine?

Second guard: Man, sooner or later those Creas are going to run us out of business.

A large explosion gives off

The two guards are shocked

First guard: What the hell was that?

Another guard approaches them

Third guard: What are you two doing? There's an Orphan riot underground!

Second guard: What? Then what am I doing here?

The second guard runs away

First guard: Dude, where the hell are you going?

An explosion gives off in front of the guards

Ignis rises from the other side

Ignis: There's no one here! Let's go!

Ignis and Yuki-Onno run down the hallway

Ignis: (We're almost there! We're almost free!)

Ignis and Yuki-Onno enter a large dome-like area

Katherine: I would stop right there if I was you.

Ignis and Yuki-Onno notice multiple guards around the area

The guards point their guns at them

Ignis and Yuki-Onno are shocked and look around

Katherine: You fools thought you could run away? Ha, you make laugh! There is no escape from here! If you thought that you could pull off a simple little riot and think that if you exit away from the sea by creating a path, then you must be joking. I knew you might do something like this.

Ignis: Look here! We're tired of being your tools! We're getting out of here no matter what!

Katherine: Really, 220?

Ignis: That's not my name… my name is…

Ignis stops

Katherine: What? Don't tell me you forgot your memories?

Katherine begins to laugh

The guards join her

Katherine: How hilarious! Two forcibly born Orphans can't even remember their own names! How pathetic!

Ignis: Shut up!

Ignis throws a spark at Katherine

Katherine brushes the spark away

Ignis is shocked

Katherine: I have had enough of you two.

Katherine snaps her fingers

The guards prepare themselves

Kuro and Tomo appear from above

Katherine: Huh?

Yuki-Onno: Kuro! Tomo!

Ignis: Thank god you're both here! Now if you two…

Kuro: I'm sorry, Ignis.

Kuro punches Ignis

Ignis falls to his knees

Yuki-Onno: Ignis!

Tomo knocks Yuki-Onno from behind

Ignis: Yuki-Onno!

Ignis coughs

Ignis glares at Kuro and Tomo

Ignis: Why you… traitors!

Kuro: We're not betraying you. We just want to survive. They told us that if we stop you, then we can become Creas!

Ignis: So this is why you're doing this? You son of a…

Ignis remembers what Alexander

Ignis: That bastard… he tricked me…

Ignis begins to cry

Katherine: Ah, how sad. I can't stand watching a poor sap cry. Get rid of them!

The guards surrounded Ignis and Yuki-Onno

Ignis: (It can't end like this… I came too far for it to end like this!)

Fire emits from Ignis' body

Ignis yells

The guards, Kuro, and Tomo are blown away by the fire

Katherine covers her eyes from the light

Katherine: What the hell…

Katherine notices Ignis and Yuki-Onno are gone

Guard: Ma'am! The targets have disappeared! We can't find them on our sensors!

Katherine grits her teeth in anger

Katherine: Those… foolish…

Later on elsewhere

Ignis and Yuki-Onno walk tiredly across a field

We managed to escape, but with multiple scares on our back, physically and mentally.

We later found a Hollow that opened a gateway to Hueco Mundo. We entered Hueco Mundo and finally rested.

I then noticed something… I saw a small orphan laying on the ground… it was Saki.

Yuki-Onno runs to Saki, as a Hollow

Ignis: Yuki-Onno, wait!

Yuki-Onno: Are you alright? Can you hear me?

Ignis: Stay away from him! It could be a trap!

Yuki-Onno: His wounds look like he's been attacked. How can you say that?

Yuki-Onno freezes Saki's wounds

Yuki-Onno: This should stop the bleeding. It's going to take a while to fully heal you, so rest.

Saki(Hollow): Who are you?

A few minutes later

Yuki-Onno: It's not working. The wound isn't healing.

Ignis: It's pointless going any further. Just leave him.

Yuki-Onno: Ignis!

Saki(Hollow): I'm not going to make it.

Yuki-Onno: Don't say that! I can still…

Saki(Hollow): I never expected for me to die in a place like this. I'm usually a lot more alert, but it seems that I got careless and a Hollow got me.

Saki looks at Ignis and Yuki-Onno and notices their cores

Saki(Hollow): Wait a second. Is that the Cores of Destruction?

Ignis: What of it?

Saki(Hollow): Then you two must be experiments 220 and 221.

Ignis prepares to throw a spark at Saki

Saki(Hollow): Wait! I didn't mean to anger you! I know you're real name isn't that!

Ignis: How the hell do you know so much about us?

Saki(Hollow): My name is Saki. I'm working for the Searrs Foundation.

Ignis prepares himself once again

Saki(Hollow): Hold on a minute! Let me explain!

Ignis: There's no need for scum like you to explain!

Yuki-Onno: Ignis, stop! Let him speak!

Ignis: Fine. But make it quick.

Saki(Hollow): I know that you two are forcibly born Orphans. I read about in multiple documents. The Searrs Foundation is working on experiments that will allow them to open a "door". That's why they're doing this.

Yuki-Onno: What "door"?

Ignis: What's so special about?

Saki coughs hazily

Saki(Hollow): Look, I can' fully explain right now. But I need to ask you two a favor.

Yuki-Onno: Yes?

Saki(Hollow): I want you two to fuse with me, so we can become a Crea!

Ignis and Yuki-Onno are shocked

Ignis: You got to be joking.

Saki(Hollow): I don' have much time! I can't die here! If we can become a Crea right now, then I have a chance!

Ignis: Why would we want to do that?

Saki(Hollow): I don't want to die. I have to stop the Searrs Foundation before it's too late. The only way for me to do that is for to live! I know you don't want to die either, right? If you fuse with me then I'll keep you under cover! They'll never know about your existence! I promise I just want to help out for once! I'm tired of sitting around not doing anything! Please… help me…

Saki coughs up blood

Ignis and Yuki-Onno stare at him

Yuki-Onno: Alright… we'll do it...

Ignis: Yuki-Onno.

Yuki-Onno: He's just like us, Ignis, we all of have a common goal in mind, right? Then, I for one don't see why we can't fuse with him. That's the whole reason we came here, is it?

I wanted more than just to help Saki. I wanted to help Ignis as well. If we could hide away, then we wouldn't have to fight.

Ignis: Alright, let's do it.

To be continued


	47. Chapter 47

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.47

Flashback ends

Yuki-Onno opens her eyes

Saki (Yuki-Onno): Afterwards, Ignis and I lived inside this body. The fusion in this body is not complete, if you were to destroy this body, then we would return to our original forms. So, Ichigo Kurosaki, I ask you to strike us down now.

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: But, what will happen to you guys? The Soul Society will come after you!

Saki (Yuki-Onno): If that is the price that we have to pay, then we'll shall.

Ichigo: That's crazy…

Saki (Yuki-Onno): Ichigo. Please, we're tired of fighting. We wish to rest in peace. Our peace was distributed to moment we're in graved with these cores, our lives taken by the Searrs Foundation. The only thing we wish now is to rest.

Yuki-Onno sheds a tear

Saki (Yuki-Onno): I know that I don't want to die, but what else is there to do? We can't run away forever. I not saying that we shouldn't try to live, but we're so tired of living like this. We wish nothing more than to finally rid ourselves of this curse. Please, strike us down, Ichigo Kurosaki. I beg of you.

Ichigo is silent

Kon: Ichigo! What's going on over there? Are you alright?

Ichigo: I'm sorry, Saki.

Ichigo charges at them and prepares to strike

Yuki-Onno closes her eyes

Yuki-Onno: (Thank you, Ichigo).

Ignis takes over and blocks the strike

Ichigo is shocked

Ignis glares at Ichigo

Ichigo: Ignis…

Ignis: You actually thought that I'll let you kill me! Fool!

Ignis brushes Ichigo away

Ichigo stands his ground

Mai: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Ignis, just stop this already! Think about Saki and Yuki-Onno!

Ignis: You don't think I am? You heard what Yuki-Onno told you, we were cursed by those demons! How can you say that what I'm doing is wrong?

Ichigo: You're attacking innocent people! If you want revenge then don't involve anyone who's not a part of it!

Ignis: Everyone deserves to die! Humans, Shinigami, HiMEs, it doesn't matter to me! Everybody deserted us! Everybody betrayed us! No one in this world gives a damn about us! They just want to use us!

Ignis stabs his sword to the ground

Ignis: So, I'll make sure that nobody will hurt us again! By destroying this world!

Ichigo: What?

A large amount of energy rises from the ground

Everyone is shocked

Ignis creates a large ice pillar with demonic wings on each side

A small flame appear within the pillar

Ignis laughs historically

Ignis: This is it! With this I'll destroy this entire area! But, the fun doesn't stop here…

Elsewhere another pillar rises from the ground

In Kurakura Town, a pillar rises from the ground

Yamamoto notices the pillar

Rangiku: What on earth is that?

Yamamoto: We are too late…

Multiple pillars appear in various locations and countries

Scene changes back to Fuka Academy

Ignis: As of now, there is a pillar within each major country and state. As soon as the flame reaches throughout the entire pillar, it will explode engulfing anything within its radius in flames and ice.

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: Ignis! Turn it off now!

Ignis: It's too late, Ichigo Kurosaki! Not even I can stop it now! But, don't worry. Since, I am a master of both fire and ice. The explosion shouldn't affect me at all.

Ichigo prepares to strike

Ignis creates an ice wall around himself and the lower level of the pillar

Ichigo strikes at the wall repeatedly

Ignis: Too bad, you can't break it. I was hoping to have fun before I wiped everybody of the face of the earth, but it doesn't matter now that everybody you loved and cherished will be gone in a matter of minutes!

Ichigo: Bastard!

Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho on the wall

The wall is unaffected

Ignis begins to laugh

Ichigo: Damn it!

Kon: You coward, come out and fight us like a man!

Alexander: Don't provoke him.

Ichigo notices Alexander staring at the pillar

Alexander: So, this is what you intended?

Ignis: You still live? Why don't you just die already?

Alexander: You know, now that you think of it. I really hope that once you escaped from the Searrs Foundation you wouldn't return back just so you could obtain Pandora's Heart. It was stupid of me to give you that chance to leave.

Ignis: Shut up! You tricked us into that trap! You planned on killing us!

Alexander: Idiot. That's what you thought, but in reality I was giving you the chance to see what the real world was like outside of those walls. You failed to take advantage of the situation and were nearly killed, but in the end you managed to slip away home free. So, now I want to know why you return.

Ignis: Isn't it obvious to obtain Pandora's Heart…

Alexander: Quit lying. You wanted to revenge, that's it. You wanted to kill everyone who betrayed your trust. You're acting like a child.

Ignis: Don't you judge me you worthless slime!

Ignis creates an ice shard and throws it at Alexander

Alexander is hit by the shard

Alexander smiles

Ignis: What's so funny? Don't you realize it's over!

Alexander: Sorry to tell you this, but it's been over. Ever since you toke control over Saki's body, I know I had to find some way to get rid of you. But, now I know how to do that.

Alexander laughs hazily

Alexander: It's quite funny. After trying to search for years for that one answer, it's suddenly revealed after I'm about to kick the bucket. Now that I think back, I wasted my life completely trying to find a way to stop you. And now, you're trying to destroy the world. Damn, you're such a hypocrite. One minute you want to destroy the Searrs Foundation. The other you want to destroy the Shinigami, the Circus, and HiMEs. And now you want to destroy the world? I have never seen such a bigger douche bag in all of my life. I guess Saki got that from me.

Alexander chuckles

Ignis: I'm getting quite bored of you, just hurry up and die.

Alexander: Oh, I plan on dying. But before I do, I want to do a "heroic act".

Alexander charges an attack

Ignis: Ha! You think can destroy the pillar with that? Fool!

Alexander: You're right. I can't destroy the pillar with this. However, what if I broke reality and change it to. "I can destroy all of the pillars if I use all of my energy."

Ignis is shocked

Alexander jumps to the top of the pillar

Ignis: No! I can't let him…

Ignis screams in pain

Ignis: No… don't stop me… from…

Alexander prepares to attack

Ichigo: Alexander! Don't!

Alexander: By the way, tell Saki I'm sorry for everything.

Alexander attacks the pillar

Ignis: No!

Saki: Alexander!

Alexander: (Goodbye… bro…)

The pillar gives off a small explosion

Alexander is engulf within it

Saki: Alexander!

A large amount of force gives off

Everybody covers their eyes from the light

All of the pillars around the world shatter in response

Everyone is shocked

Sajin: The pillar it…

Yamamoto: It has been destroyed at its source! Hurry to Fuka Academy now!

To be continued


	48. Chapter 48

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.48

The force and light begins to fade

Ichigo opens his eyes and the field surround in flames and ice

Ichigo: Saki! Where are you? Saki!

Ichigo notices Ignis lying on the ground

Ichigo: Saki…

Ignis: You… I won't lose to…

Kon: Ignis, just stop already! Can't you see that we don't want to fight you anymore?

Ignis: If that is what you wish… then killing you will be a lot easier now…

Ichigo prepares himself

Ignis: I may have used all of Pandora's power on that bomb… but my own should be enough to finish you…

Ignis screams in pain

Yuki-Onno takes over

Yuki-Onno: Ichigo… Kurosaki…

Ichigo: Yuki-Onno? Why are you…?

Yuki-Onno: The only way to stop Ignis is to destroy this body. If you have already set your mind, then don't hesitate to attack.

Ichigo: But…

Ignis regains control

Ignis: Yuki-Onno! Why are you doing this? Don't you hate them for what they have done?

Yuki-Onno: They have done nothing wrong, Ignis! They were never a part of this, but you have dragged them into it!

Ignis: I don't care about their lives! It was to gain Pandora's Heart so I can…

Yuki-Onno: Protect me? How are protecting me if you hurting me right now?

Ignis: What? I'm doing this all for our safety! Our revenge!

Yuki-Onno: I do not wish for vengeance! I never did!

Ignis: Then tell me… why are protecting them? Why do you care what happens to them?

Yuki-Onno: Because I love this world. I know that after all the trails we have gone through… you have felt the world has betray you, I to have felt the same.

Ignis: What?

Yuki-Onno: But, after meeting Ichigo Kurosaki and the others… I'd realize that this world is filled with many different kinds of people. They have many differences, but they share one common thing… they want to protect what they love. I have seen what they are capable of. And they can achieve anything if they put their hearts into it. That's why I love this world. Because I don't want to see people like them lose what they love.

Yuki-Onno looks at Ichigo

Yuki-Onno: Ichigo Kurosaki… thank you for making me realizes this after years of despair. Please, help Ignis see this too.

Ichigo: Wait, what do you…?

Yuki-Onno tears out her core from Saki's body

Everyone is shocked

Ignis: Yuki-Onno! What are you…?

Yuki-Onno places her hand on the core

Yuki-Onno: Goodbye, Ignis. I love you.

Ignis: Yuki-Onno…

Yuki-Onno creates a flame and destroys her core

Everyone is deeply shocked

Ignis: Yuki-Onno? Yuki-Onno…

Ignis sheds a tear

Ignis: Yuki-Onno!

A large amount of fire erupts around him

Everybody covers their eyes

Ichigo: Yuki-Onno! Ignis! Saki!

The flames begin to part

Ignis rises from the flames

Ichigo: Ignis. Please, stop this… too many people have sacrificed their lives already. Just stop.

Ignis: Stop… why I would stop… I haven't killed you yet…

Ichigo: Ignis!

Ignis: Shut up! You have no right to talk to me like that! Not after what you have done!

Ignis slowly walks towards Ichigo

Ignis: I'll destroy you… I'll kill you and your friends… for what you done to me and Yuki…

Ignis stops

Ichigo lowers his sword and looks at Ignis with remorse

Ignis recounts all of his memories

Ignis: (All of this… what was I doing all of this time… why are cursed with this… why…)

Ignis stops and looks at Ichigo

Ignis grits his teeth

Ignis: Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ignis grabs his sword from the ground and charges at Ichigo

Ichigo prepares himself

Ignis attacks Ichigo

Ichigo is pushed back and returns back to his normal state

Ichigo is shocked

Ignis strikes at Ichigo

Ichigo frailly blocks the strike

Ignis strikes again

Ichigo once again frailly blocks the strike

Ignis: You have someone you want to protect, right?

Ignis repeatedly strikes at Ichigo

Ichigo frailly blocks the strikes

Ignis: Someone to care for! Someone to die for!

Ignis turns around and prepares to strike

Ichigo blocks the strike

Ignis parries Ichigo's block and strikes rapidly

Ichigo frailly blocks the strikes

Ignis: What if I took away that? What if I took away everything that mattered to you, just like me? So, you can feel my pain!

Ichigo parries Ignis' strike

Ignis is knocked away and loses his grip on his sword

Ignis: (You can't trust anyone.)

Ignis sees figures of Yuki-Onno, Kuro, Tomo, Alexander, Katherine, and Saki on the blades of his sword

Ignis: How come you are so strong?

Ignis grabs his sword and charges at Ichigo

Ignis: Why can't I beat you?

Ichigo and Ignis strike at each other

Ichigo breaks Ignis' sword

A shard from one blades cut Ignis' face

Ignis grabs the shard and prepares to strike

Ignis begins to cry

Ignis: Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo dodges the strike and strikes upwards

Ignis is cut deeply and his core is shattered

Ignis is thrown to air

Ichigo breathes hazily

Ignis looks at his blood, shards of his core, and portions of Pandora's Hearts flowing out of him

Ignis: (This is… the end? Sure doesn't feel like…)

Saki's body glows and separates into two parts

Saki and Ignis are reborn back into their original forms

Saki wakes up

Saki (Hollow): What…

Saki notices he is a Hollow again

Saki (Hollow): I'm a Hollow…

Saki turns around and looks at Ignis

Ignis stares at the sky

Saki stands up walks towards Ignis

Ignis notices him

Saki (Hollow): Ignis…

Ignis: I'm I a fool?

Saki (Hollow): Huh?

Ignis: Everything I have done… was it all for nothing?

Saki is silent

Saki (Hollow): Ignis, you're the biggest douche bag I have ever known, but… I don't think you're a fool.

Ignis slightly laughs

Ignis: I knew you say something like.

Ignis picks a shard from his chest

Ignis notices the shard is half red and blue

Ignis slimes

Ignis: So, you stayed with me until the end… Yuki-Onno, now we can rest in peace.

Ignis fades away

To be continued


	49. Chapter 49

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.49 (Extra Chapter 5)

Note: As I stated before these are short stories are what happened before the story (BS), in-between events (BE), during the week without fighting (WF), and some just made up for comedic purposes (CP).

Story (BS) #1: The Suit (Alexander's story)

Alexander: I don't like humans, their too naïve. Sometimes I think how the world would be without them. Will it be better? Will it be worse? I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I was human. Will I be different too?

Flashback

Alexander, as an Orphan, walks down a hallway

Someone covers Alexander's eyes

Unknown: Guess who?

Alexander elbows the person

Alexander: I've told you to stop playing around.

Unknown: Damn it, Ax! You didn't have to hit me!

Alexander: Charlie. What do you want you, little brat?

Charlie: I didn't want to ask you this, but will you help me on a mission?

Alexander: Why?

Charlie: You see… Pandora wants me to find something for her again and I don't want to come back empty handed. So if I take someone, such as you, then I wouldn't fail.

Alexander: So you're using me?

Charlie: Exactly! You don't have anything else to do right?

Alexander: No, but it's better than helping a…

Charlie: Look. I know you hate me. And I hate you too. But I don't want Pandora to curse me like she did to you.

Alexander pins Charlie to the wall

Alexander: Say that again.

Charlie: See? I don't want to end up like you. I want to keep myself in check. But, if you help me then maybe I could swing in a deal.

Alexander: …

Charlie: Ok, how about… I can put in a good word for you. Maybe Pandora can remove that curse?

Alexander thinks to himself

Alexander: Why should I trust you?

Charlie: Why shouldn't you?

Alexander: Fine, I'll help, but I'm watching you.

Alexander walks away

Charlie smiles to himself

Charlie: And I as well, Ax.

Later on

Alexander: What the hell?

Charlie: What's up?

Unknown: Hello, Alexander.

Alexander: What's Irene doing here?

Charlie: Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you. Irene agreed to help me too. She's going to assist with the recovery.

Alexander: Now you're just playing with me.

Irene: What's wrong with me going Alexander? I thought you of all Orphans would know how helpful my powers are.

Alexander: I know, but…

Charlie: Well, if there is no problem, let's go. I don't have all day.

Charlie opens a void and enters it

Alexander walks towards

Irene stops him

Irene: Alexander. I have to tell you something.

Alexander: What is it?

Irene: The object Charlie was sent to receive is a core within another dimension. That core has incredible ice abilities. However, I don't trust Charlie enough to leave him alone to retrieve something so powerful.

Alexander: What are you saying?

Irene: I'm pretty sure it's obvious. Charlie mostly likely wants that core for himself. If he implants it, he could gain absolute power.

Alexander: I knew it! That little…

Irene: But, we have to attack him at the right time. As soon as we approach the chamber I want you to strike him dead.

Alexander: No need to tell me twice. I was going to do that without your permission.

Irene: Alexander! This is no laughing matter! If we fail, Pandora would be most unpleasing. As your mentor, I will review your actions carefully.

Alexander: I know already. Cut me some slack will you?

Alexander and Irene enter the void

Alexander: (She was my mentor. Everything I learned about fighting came from her. She was beautiful, wonderful. Everything I could ever ask for. Even though I may seem like a cool guy, I'm not perfect. As a young Orphan, I was naïve. When I doubted myself, Irene was always the one who pick me up. That day, was the day I would prove myself to her. I thought that day she would feel proud of me.)

Scene changes to the realm

Alexander breathes heavily

Alexander: You… bastard…

Charlie: What's wrong, Ax? I thought you and Irene were going to kill me back there, but thank Pandora you failed! I always knew you were a failure. I don't why Irene even bothers with you, you're worthless, pathetic!

Alexander: Really? I'm the pathetic one? Then why are you trying to steal the core, your own power not good enough for you?

Charlie: Shut up! I'll be the new god around here! Me! I don't need an underling to tell me otherwise!

Irene breathes hazily

Alexander: Irene!

Charlie throws an ice shard at Alexander

Alexander dodges the shard and throws a blast of energy at Charlie

Charlie creates an ice shield

Charlie: I'm getting quite bored with you. Die!

Irene shoots a small blast of energy at Charlie's head

Charlie is hit by it and stumbles to the ground

Alexander: Irene…

Alexander runs to Irene's side

Alexander: Are you alright? Talk to me!

Irene looks at Alexander

Irene: I don't… have much time left…

Alexander: Don't say that! I'm opening a void right now!

Irene: It wouldn't work. Charlie's energy is blocking the substance of the void. If you destroy this place, then you can escape.

Alexander: But, what about you?

Irene: I don't care what happens to me. I just want you to live…

Irene coughs

Alexander: No. I wouldn't leave your side. I'll stay with you always.

Irene: Idiot. A student isn't supposed to say something like that.

Charlie slowly stands up

Alexander is shocked

Charlie: I won't… let you leave here alive!

Charlie begins to charge an attack

Alexander stands up and charges an attack as well

Irene: Alexander… live on…

The attacks collide and destroy the dimension

Alexander wakes up

Alexander: What the hell?

Alexander notices the blue core and picks it up

Alexander sheds a tear

Years later…

Alexander, now as a Crea, stands over a cliff

Katherine walks up to Alexander

Katherine: Aren't you coming back?

Alexander: Yeah. Just give me a minute.

Katherine leaves

Alexander: (I miss you, Irene. I miss your smile, your laugh, even your voice. I miss everything about you. My power is not my own. My power is a curse, but after controlling it, I sometimes think differently. If my power is not mine, then why can I control it?)

Alexander looks at his hand

Alexander: (This suit… was the suit I was going to wear when I graduate. I don't know if I'm worthy of wearing it, but at least I'll wear it to remember you by, Irene.)

End of story

Story (BS) #2: The Hat (Vincent's story)

Vincent: I don't fight to live. I don't fight for good or evil. I just fight. I just kill. That's who I am.

Flashback

Vincent: (I killed tons of people. Mostly out of boredom. For years I would travel around the world in search of a fight. Most of them weren't worth my time. When I was a Human, I was called "The Magician" because I would appear one moment, then disappear for another. To me it doesn't matter who I kill. Be it innocent or guilty, because we all live to fight, might as well fight.)

Vincent, as a human, walks down the streets of medieval France

Vincent notices a crowd of people

Vincent: (What's going on over there?)

Vincent looks through the crowd and notices two men fighting

The first man shakily blocks the second man's strikes

Second man: Come on! That all you got!

The second man kicks the first man away

The first man slowly attempts to stand

Second man: You dare talk crap to me and now you can't even defend yourself? You call yourself a man!

First man: Shut up, you bastard! You'll pay for what you've done!

The second man cuts the first man's right hand

The crowd gasps in surprise

Vincent stares at the first man

Second man: You're weak! Just give up!

Vincent walks in between them

Second man: Huh? Who are you?

Vincent: There's no use beating up a dead horse. Leave him be.

First man: What was that?

Second man: Hm. Looks like it's you're luckily day, punk. Next time you think about crossing blades with me again, don't.

The second man walks away

The crowd leaves

The first man grabs Vincent by his collar

First man: Why the hell did you do that? This has nothing to do with you!

Vincent: You call that fighting? That was nothing but a beat down. I couldn't bear to watch another second of it.

First man: What do you know? You think you're some kind of master or something, you trying to pick a fight with me?

Vincent tosses the man into a barrel

Vincent: Listen up! I didn't save your ass just because I wanted to! I did it because your blade has potential. A blade such as that doesn't need to be wielded by a weakling such as yourself, so you got two choices. One, give me that blade or two, prove to me that you're worthy of wielding it!

The first man looks at Vincent

First man: How? How do I become strong?

Vincent: I can't teach you that. It's something you're born with or you're not. Why did you want to pick a fight anyway?

First man: That bastard stole money from my family! Every year my father has to pay to him because he "protects" us. But I know that all he wants to do is taking and steal from us!

Vincent: So you decided to take him out?

First man: I can protect my family on my own! We don't need thugs like him! Thugs like him are the ones who attack us!

Vincent: Alright, alright, I get it. Look, here's what I want you to do. I want you to train with me for a month. By then you should gain enough strength to fight him on equal ground.

The man is shocked and bows down to him

First man: Thank you!

Vincent: (After that, I train the little brat. I think he was about twenty or something, but who cares. That kid had potential. He eyes were blazing with fury and needed to release. So training him in the proper ways was the right thing to do.)

A month later

Vincent and the man confront the thug with a group of men him

Thug: Huh? Who are you?

Man: You don't remember me? I was the man who was about to kick your ass a month ago.

Thug: Get lost, kid.

The thug prepares to drink

The man knocks the cup out of his hand

The thug and his crew unsheathes their swords

Second thug: Boss. This guy wants to die.

Thug: Then by all means. Let's!

The man blocks the thug's strikes and kills some of them

Third thug: What the hell? This guy is a monster!

The man kills the rest of the crew and looks at the boss

The thug crawls backwards with fear

Thug: W…Wait! Don't kill me! I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you! Please!

Man: It's funny. A month ago, you were about to kill me and now I'm about to kill you. Ironic, is it?

The man stabs the thug through the chest and kills him

The man wipes the blood off of his blade and looks at Vincent

Vincent: Good job! I didn't think that you would be able to kill all of them so quickly!

Vincent takes out a sword from his bag

Vincent: Now, prove to me that you're worthy of wielding that blade, by killing me!

The man smiles to himself

Man: I knew all you wanted was my blade. You didn't give a damn about my past or what I was after. But, that's fine with me because I don't care anymore. I don't care about a life, nor do I care about my family. All I care about now… is killing strong guys like you!

Vincent: My thoughts exactly! I, "The Magician", shall put on the show of a lifetime!

The man and Vincent rapidly clash blades and eventually stab each other in the chest

Vincent steps back slowly and laughs historically

Vincent: Next time we meet… let's fight until we our ghosts pass on to hell.

The two fall the ground and die

Flashback ends

Vincent: (That's pretty much it. I never meet that guy again, but I did manage to nab that sword of his, doesn't matter to me. I live to fight.)

End of story

Story (BS) #3: The Pride and Bow (Jomei's story)

Jomei: Don't you just hate it when you miss your target. And the olden days of the Quinces, it was considered bad luck if you miss your target. That's why I'm always moving forward… or so I thought.

Flashback

Jomei, as a Quincy and human, fires arrows at a target

An arrow slightly misses it

Jomei: Damn!

Unknown: That's a sign of bad luck, Jomei.

A man wearing Quincy clothing approaches Jomei

Man: If you don't sharpen your skills, eventually you'll miss your mark.

Jomei: Sorry, Master Zeon. Something has been bothering me all day.

Zeon: What is it?

Jomei: The Shinigami came back again. This is the third time this week.

Zeon: Jomei, you shouldn't…

Jomei: What's going to happen to us? Don't they trust us to protect our own kind!

Zeon: Look, I don't know what's going on, but I will tell you this. The Shinigami are the protectors of this world and the next, whatever their actions may be for the best. I don't know how it involves us, but I feel like we definitely a part of it. If anything does happen, I want you to run away from this place.

Jomei: But…

Zeon: Please… this is for your people.

Jomei stares at him

Jomei: Yes, master.

Jomei: (I don't what their reasons were. The Shinigami had no right to exterminate us like animals. I knew this truth for a while, but I didn't know what to do about it. If we had attack the Shinigami, then we'll start a war between them and other Quinces hiding away might have been killed. But… how could they just…)

The Shinigami attack the Quinces and kill several of them

Hours later

A few Shinigami walk through a couple of dead bodies

Shinigami 1: Damn. I know that we were told to exterminate them, but this is just wrong.

Shinigami 2: Orders are orders. We can't deny them no matter how cruel they may be.

Jomei regains unconscious and looks at the two Shinigami

Jomei: (Damn. I can't move my legs. I have to get out of here…)

The Shinigami notice Jomei crawling away

Shinigami 1: A survivor! Kill him!

Jomei is shocked

Shinigami 2: Wait. Let him go.

Shinigami 1: What?

Shinigami 2: He can't do anything in his current condition. He'll soon die from injuries later on so it's best to leave him at peace until then.

Shinigami 1: You're right, no need to kick a dead horse. Let's go.

Jomei glares at the two Shinigami

Jomei: You bastards! How could you just do this?

Jomei slowly stands

Jomei: How could you just slaughter hundreds of innocent people like this? Don't you have hearts?

Shinigami 2: There is no need to explain to you. You wouldn't understand even if you were one of us.

Jomei: What?

Shinigami 2: Whatever we do is for the best of everyone. Never have I stare at their faces wondering if what I do is wrong or right. Whatever I do is for justice. If you want to live, then try. But, I can't assure that you'll live long.

Jomei watches as the two Shinigami walk away

Jomei: Damn! Damn! Damn! I swear I'll have my revenge! I'll kill all of you Shinigami! You wouldn't get away with this! The Quinces shall never die!

Flashbacks ends

Jomei: (I have failed. No matter how much strength I have gained… I would have never gotten my chance to rid of the Shinigami. Even after death. I feel like I'm still a Quincy.)

End of story

Story (BS) #4: The Guitar (Helena's story)

Helena: The first song is the song of sorrow, the second song is the song of aggression, and the final song… is something I wish I never wrote. I called the "Song of Silence".

Flashback

Helena, as a human, looks at herself in the mirror

A knock on the door

Helena: Come in!

A large man walks in with a guitar case

Man: Morning, Helena! How's my star today?

Helena: Morning, Mick. What's that you have there?

Mick: Someone dropped this off in my office for you, probably a fan.

Helena: Someone bought me a guitar? That's a first.

Mick: Yeah, I missed it when people used to buy you sweets. Man we're they good.

Helena: (So you've been eating them?)

Helena opens the guitar case and looks at the guitar

Helena: What a weird looking guitar. The ribs are curved slightly more rounded and the body is funny looking.

Mick: Why not play it for awhile? Maybe it has something special.

Helena plays the guitar

Mick claps in applause

Mick: What an amazing guitar, it's better than your old one!

Helena: It does sound different, but it's not my style.

Mick: Huh? Why not?

Helena: I don't know. But, it just doesn't fell like a guitar that should play rock music, more like heavy metal or something depressing.

Mick: That's right, you play rock, and this guitar wouldn't do. How about I sell it?

Helena: No. I'll keep it because someone went to all the trouble to make this.

Helena walks away

Mick: Someone made this? Doesn't even look like it.

An hour later

Helena walks to a group of people

A guy wearing a bandana notices her

Man: Hey, Helena! Been practicing?

Helena: No, duh. Someone like me can't let my fans down.

Man: Of course, but your show is tomorrow and the ticket sales have been down lately.

Helena: And? More people will come at the last minute. That always happens.

Woman: I don't know. Seems like less and less people are coming.

Second man: I know right. We've been playing for eight years and have sold out concerts for four years. Helena joined us about a year or two ago and sales have been through the roof.

Man: But, stars don't last long in the music business, unless something new comes out…

Helena: What are you talking about? My music is just fine! It doesn't need anything new!

Man: Helena…

Helena: Forget it. I'm going to go practice.

Helena walks away

Man: Wait!

The second man stops him

Second man: Wilson. Helena will learn sooner or later that things don't always go the same route. That's something she has to learn on her own.

Wilson: But…

Second man: Don't worry. It won't hit her to hard.

After the concert

Helena lies down in her bed

Mick enters the room

Mick: Helena! That was a great performance! You…

Helena: How far was the drop?

Mick: Huh?

Helena: I know that the audience has been decreasing lately. How far was the drop in sales?

Mick is silent

Mick: Thirty percent…

Helena: Is that so?

Mick: I'll leave you alone. Take care, Helena.

Mick leaves

Helena thinks to herself

Helena: (After that, I decided to play with the new guitar I received. I started writing heavy metal, weird enough after that my popularity increased like wildfire. Soon the fans kept wanting more and more… it was almost like a dream. Of course… that's what I thought at first…)

Years later

Helena: What do you mean Jet's leaving?

Mick: Sorry, but he refuses to play anymore. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't tell me anything.

Helena: Damn! What are we going to do about a drummer? Without Jet we can't go on.

Mick: What do you mean? We can hire another drummer tomorrow. As long as he can play, it doesn't matter…

Helena: Maybe you don't understand. I mean I'm quitting. I'm tired of playing this gig. This isn't my music, not the music I enjoyed playing as child.

Helena looks at herself in the mirror

Helena: No, this is the devil's music.

A month later in Helena's apartment

Helena packs up boxes

Wilson: So you're leaving?

Helena: Yeah.

Wilson: What are you going to do now?

Helena: Who knows, I'm just tried right now.

Wilson is silent

Helena: Thanks for the guitar.

Wilson: Huh?

Helena: I know you made it. It sort of fits your style. But, I want to know something. Why?

Wilson: Because I thought you might want to try something new. I never thought you actually change your style of music just for popularity and fame.

Helena: I never did. I felt controlled by that thing. Something urged me to try it out, at least this once. But, the lights of stardom got to me. I was being controlled by the devil himself. I hate heavy metal. No, I hate any music that depresses the heart. I never want to hold that guitar ever again.

Wilson: You're missing the point.

Helena: Huh?

Wilson: Do you know what my name means? It's means "son of William". That means protection. So my name means "son of protection". I never thought that I could ever protect anyone. But, maybe protection has different meanings, I thought. So what does devil mean?

Helena: Of course, the enemy of…

Wilson: Someone who is evil, unpleasant, or violent. Helena, you are neither of those things. So why would you say the "devil" was controlling you? Only you can control yourself. Don't ever forget that.

Wilson walks away

Helena stares at him as he leaves

Flashback ends

Helena: (I never saw him again. He was killed in a car accident a year later. I felt so depress afterwards, I didn't know what I wanted to do. Afterwards, I died of a disease. I decided to carry this guitar in his name and because I didn't feel like myself after I became a Crea. I constructed a style of fighting with the guitar that would play a single song in three verses. The entire song is called "Son of False Protection, Sorrow, Aggression, and Silence".)

End of story

Story (BS) #5: The Whip (Jasmine's story)

Jasmine: I really don't like nice people. There are too many of them. What's wrong with bad? Nothing I say. That's why I don't like him. At least I thought so…

Flashback

Jasmine: (I don't remember anything. I don't know where I am or where I was. All I know was that I was saved, but by whom?)

Jasmine, as a human, wakes up in an unknown location

Jasmine: Where… am I?

Bark and Bite, as Hollows, approach Jasmine

Bark: You are awake.

Bite: We thought you were dead.

Jasmine: What? Who are you? What is this place?

Bark: We're only a few miles from the carter. You were nearly killed, but we saved you in time.

Jasmine: Huh? My body feels weird…

Jasmine notices a hole in her chest and is shocked

Bark: We had to fuse with you to bring you back to life. Now our lives are yours, we can never die.

Jasmine: But what does this mean? Why do I have a hole in my chest? And why am I here in the first place?

Bark: We don't know. We suddenly saw a bright light… and decided to go there.

Bite: We saw you and an Orphan about to release an attack. So we grab you in time, but you were already dead.

Bark: So we decided to give our lives to you. So, in other words, you are now a Hollow, but you still retain your human form.

Jasmine thinks to herself

Jasmine: This is all too much. I can't believe I'm dead. I can't remember anything. My memory is all blurry.

Bark: It's probably because you're still adjusting to your new body. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll regain your memories eventually.

Bite: But, we have a favor to ask you in return to bringing you back to life.

Jasmine: I somehow knew you wanted something. What is it?

Bark and Bite: We want you to become a Crea.

Jasmine: A Crea? What is that?

Bark: We don't know exactly, but if you become a Crea, then you'll become more powerful and you'll be able to live a normal life with a group of other Creas.

Bite: Please. We want what is best for you. Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Bite. And this is my brother, Bark. We don't remember our lives as humans, but we have incredible speed.

Jasmine: I'm Jasmine Blackwell. At least, I can remember my name. Let's work together from on.

Bark and Bite bow down to Jasmine

Jasmine: (I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I couldn't stay there forever wondering. If what was said was true, then I might have been able to restore my memories. So we decided to confront the Searrs Foundation. At first, they were awestruck about my appearance and my Hollows. They wanted to experiment on me and test to see if other humans' lives could work the same way. But, there was nothing more important to me than getting my memories back. So I decided to work for them in exchange of becoming a Crea. Then, I met him…)

A few years later

Saki (Hollow): Um… my name is… Saki… I'm a scientist here at Searrs…

Jasmine stares at him

Saki (Hollow): So… um… I'm here to ask you what kind of Orphan you were looking to… um… fuse with…

Jasmine: Oh, you're here for that. I thought you were just playing at first.

Saki (Hollow): What? You didn't believe me? I may be a Hollow, but I'm really smart. I'm not like the other Hollows.

Jasmine: You're not strutting this time?

Saki (Hollow): Huh? I mean… let's just go! I have work to do!

Months later…

Jasmine, as an Orphan, flexes her hand

Saki enters her room

Saki (Hollow): Hey, Jasmine. You don't look very different from your pervious form. Are you sure you fused with the Orphan?

Jasmine: Yeah. I know because some of my memories are coming back.

Saki (Hollow): Memories?

Jasmine: Why am I telling you? It doesn't concern you.

Saki (Hollow): All right.

Saki notices Bark and Bite staring at him

Saki (Hollow): What are two Hollows doing here?

Jasmine: Those are my pets. Their better Hollows than you.

Bark: I don't trust this guy, master.

Bite: He smells funny.

Jasmine: Enough.

Saki (Hollow): Enough of what?

Jasmine: It's nothing. Just leave.

Saki (Hollow): Before I go can I ask you something?

Jasmine: What?

Saki (Hollow): How does it feel to be a Crea? Is it really that important?

Jasmine: Like I would know you're asking the wrong person.

Saki (Hollow): Right, thanks. I'll check back later to see if the transformation is still stable.

Saki leaves

Jasmine lies in her bed

Bark: That Hollow sure can talk a lot.

Bite: He better not try to get close to you or else I'll…

Jasmine: Will you two be quiet? I know you can talk, but I'm the only one who can hear you.

Bark and Bite: Yes, ma'am.

Jasmine: But one thing bugs me though, do I… know him?

Bark and Bite look at each other confused

Jasmine: (Why did I have this weird feeling that I knew him from somewhere? Did he know me before I died? Bark and Bite told me that Hollows usually eat humans with spiritual powers. Did I have any? Was he responsible for my death?)

Sometime later

Jasmine notices Saki, as a Crea

Jasmine: Who's that?

Helena: That's Saki, he just turned into a Crea yesterday.

Bark: That's him?

Bite: Looks like he wanted to become one after all.

Saki: Huh? What's up?

Jasmine: So you turned into a Crea?

Saki: Yeah, I didn't really mean to. It's more or less something that I accidently did. Anyway, my analyst over your transformation is no longer required.

Jasmine: Good, you were starting to annoy me.

Saki: You can be a little mean you know. Do you want your Hollows to become Creas?

Bark: No! If we become Creas then we'll die!

Bite: Please, master! We beg you!

Jasmine: It won't be necessary.

Saki: Alright! Now I can go back to work. See yeah. Oh, one more thing. My name is Saki Kotokami now, don't forget it.

Bite: Kotokami? Isn't that Alex's last name?

Bark: I didn't know they were related. They don't seem like that.

Jasmine: Be quiet. It doesn't concern me.

Bark: You're so mean, master.

Bite: Have mercy.

Flashback ends

Jasmine: (I guess that it's it. He's nice, but can be annoying sometimes. I remember I used to hate him for being so nice to me, but… there was something about him. Oh, well doesn't matter now. What I want to know is why I was killed so early in the story?)

Bark: (Master, we don't need to worry about death anymore.)

Bite: (Please, relax. Rest a little.)

Jasmine: (Be quiet! I'm not going to rest peacefully until I get my answer! You hear me don't you? You better answer me!)

End of story

Story (BS) #6: The Jacket (Nero's story)

Nero: Have you ever wondered what a lie really is? You never could tell a difference between the truth and a lie until you found out. But, what is the truth?

Flashback

Nero, as a human, tries to look into a window with three other guys

Boy: Do you see anything?

Second Boy: Hurry up. A teacher might walk by any minute now.

Third Boy: Quit hogging the view, skinny.

Nero: I told you never to call me that.

A female teacher walks by and notices them

Teacher: Hey! What are you boys doing?

Third Boy: Ah, crap. Let's get out of here!

The boys run away

Hours later in the Principal's Office

Nero and his mother sit quietly in front of the principal and the teacher

Principal: Miss Everton, this is the third time this year Nero has been caught peeking. We have asked him countless times to name the others who were with him, but he refuses to answer.

Nero's mother: I see…

Nero: I don't know why I'm always caught. Is it because I'm the easiest to tell apart?

Principal: How do you mean?

Nero: I'm the skinny kid in class. Everybody knows that, even my friends.

Teacher: So were your friends with you at the incidents?

Nero is silent

Nero's mother: Nero, answer the question.

Nero: Um…

Teacher: Nero, I know what kind of "friends" you hang around with. If they are making you do these things, then you need to tell us.

Nero: You don't know what it's like for them. You adults think all kids are bad, especially us guys.

Principal: Nero, we treat every student as another here no matter what their backgrounds may be. However, if they commit a crime, they need to be brought forth. Miss Everton, we need to set another meeting about this.

Nero's mother: Yes, sir. I'll make sure he fully understands.

Nero and his mother leave the office

Nero: (It's true. I wanted to fit in. I thought that if I did what they did, then they'll accept me, but as I see it, nothing happened. I didn't tell on them or anything, but yet they still don't accept me. I kept wondering if anybody would like me, so I thought about it. What about girls? They did like me? Of course not, I admit it. I like girls, there no shame in it, I don't care who says otherwise. Women are beautiful to me, so I like to look at them, but the adults think of it as a problem. My mother always said that growing up, but I been liking girls ever since I went to school. Hell, I still feel the same way, even after I was killed in a car accident the next day.)

Years later

Nero, as a Crea, looks at swimsuit magazine behind a book

Saki: I never knew Nero liked to read.

Jasmine: He's always reading. He must be smarter than he looks.

Alexander: Trust me, he's not that smart. He just likes to look at the pictures.

Saki: What pictures?

Helena: You shouldn't worry about it. Just don't become like him and stay true to yourself.

Saki: What are they talking about?

Jasmine: Who knows?

Nero's nose slightly bleeds

Nero: (Well that's it.)

End of story

Story (CP) #3: Overall story

Jasmine: Wait a second! Nero, your story sucked!

Nero: What do you mean? It's better than yours.

Jasmine: At least mine wasn't short like yours. Even Jomei's story was longer than yours. And it was more interesting.

Nero: What were you expecting, a life changing event or something? Not every story can be Oscar gold. And by the way, your story sucked as well.

Jasmine: What?

Nero: Who cares about what happen to you when you meet your boyfriend again? If that was supposed to be a love story, I give it a 1 for effort.

Jasmine: First off, I don't like Saki! Second, it wasn't about love, it was about how I ended up at the Searrs Foundation! Your stupid story was all about you peeking at girls and getting caught.

Nero: Actually that's true. I didn't want to share how exactly I died because I thought everybody might have been bored with it.

Jasmine: Damn it, I can't stand it when you tell the truth! Why don't you lie for once?

Nero: My mother always said to tell the truth. If you want me to be mean to you, then I can start by saying that your chest is so flat that piece of string would be like a D-cup size bra for you.

Jasmine: Are you asking for an after death wish?

Nero: Next, you're opinions for panties are so awful. Who wears polka dots anymore?

Jasmine: You're just seconds away from Naraka.

Nero: I think that's all I have for you. Another then the fact that you're chose of men is lower than a limbo stick on the ground.

Jasmine: Die again, you pervert bastard! And grow bald!

End of story


	50. Chapter 50

A New World I Never Noticed Ch.50 (Final Chapter)

Saki looks at the sky

Ichigo: Saki? What's up?

Saki (Hollow): It's nothing. I'm just glad it's finally over, though it feels quite weird to be a Hollow again.

Ichigo: Do you think Ignis and Yuki-Onno are happy now?

Saki (Hollow): Who knows? Most likely they are. For years they have suffered and now they can finally rest in peace. I wish I could say the same thing about the others.

Renji: Others? Oh, you mean the Circus.

Saki (Hollow): Yeah, even though we were strong, we still felt lonely in our hearts about who we are. That's why Creas why remaining parts of themselves. So they can never forget who they are.

Mai: Saki…

The Stealth Force and Soifon arrive

Soifon: Hold it right there, Hollow! We know who you are and you're under arrest!

Ichigo: Soifon! What are you doing here?

Renji: This isn't good. They're about to kill Saki.

Saki (Hollow): What? Hold on a second, I can explain…

Soifon: There is no need for a Hollow to speak for himself, especially under these…

Byakuya: Cancel your orders, Captain Soifon.

Everyone notices Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Toshiro

Rukia: Brother!

Renji: Captain, are you alright?

Toshiro: We're fine. Just a little uneasy, but we can make it.

Kenpachi: I can't believe I let that little bastard knock me out! He better be glad he's dead!

Byakuya: Either way, the Hollow you are trying to pursuit is not the enemy. All of us here can vary that.

Saki: Shinigami…

Byakuya: We are not letting you let live, boy. Ignis was the one behind of this, not you. So for whatever crime you commit, you shall be killed for it, but not for this one. Come. We are leaving.

Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, the Stealth Force, and Soifon leave by a Senkaimon

Midori: That was a close one. Glad the Captains were here, huh Saki?

Saki looks down at the ground

Ichigo: What's wrong? You should be happy that they let you live.

Saki (Hollow): It doesn't make a difference. I'm still going to die anyway.

Ichigo: What are you talking about? I'm sure if we talk to the Old Man, then you could…

Saki (Hollow): That's not what I mean. You see, if I were to separate the body that me, Ignis, and Yuki-Onno shared then I would eventually die off.

Everyone is shocked

Mai: What? You knew about this…

Saki (Hollow): Of course. If the fusion between an Orphan and a Hollow is incomplete, the Hollow would die off because the "heart" the Crea was given when the fusion was made is not longer supporting the Hollow. Therefore, the Hollow would have an estimate time before it would disappear. Since I was barely alive when the fusion was made, I knew that once the body was separated, I would die.

Ichigo: But that doesn't make any sense! You fought for everyone, but you still insisted on doing this!

Saki (Hollow): I told you that I planned it from the beginning.

Ichigo: But…

Saki (Hollow): Ichigo, do you still have the portion of Pandora's Heart?

Ichigo: Huh, oh yeah, what about it?

Saki (Hollow): Give it to me. If you give me that portion then I will be able to live on. I told you, I planned it from the beginning. But as soon as you obtained Pandora's Heart, I thought you guys might say something about me dying off, so I think that if I have that portion, I'll be able to live.

Natsuki: Is that so?

Saki (Hollow): Yes, Pandora's Heart grants whoever obtains whatever they want. So if I want to live on, I can use that portion to do so.

Ichigo: When did you find out about this?

Saki (Hollow): Back when Ignis controlled the body. He was able to use Pandora's Heart for many different purposes such as reducing damage or increasing his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo: Alright I get it, here.

Ichigo transports the portion out of his body and gives it to Saki

Saki looks at the portion and crushes it in his hand

A light surrounds the area

Everyone is shocked

Ichigo: What the…

Mai: What's going on?

Six figures rise from the ground

The six figures reveal to be Alexander, Jasmine, Vincent, Jomei, Nero, and Helena

Ichigo: Is that… no way…

Saki: I told you, Pandora's Heart can be used in many different ways. It can even bring back life.

Alexander regains consciousness

Alexander: Huh? What in the world…

Alexander notices Saki

Alexander: Saki? Is that you?

Saki (Hollow): Yes. Welcome back, brother.

Alexander begins to smile

Alexander: You used Pandora's Heart, didn't you? I somehow knew you do something like this.

The others regain consciousness as well

Jomei: What? Are we…

Helena: Alive?

Alexander: Saki. Thank you.

Saki (Hollow): No need to thank me. You guys deserve a second chance at life after all the pain y'all gone through. So I used Pandora's Heart to bring back all the members of the Circus back to life.

Ichigo: Quite a smart move never thought of it.

Saki (Hollow): Just because I'm a Hollow, don't think I lose who I am. By the way, you guys are reborn as humans now, so you no longer have any powers, but you can still see spirits.

Vincent: Well that sucks. I loved using my powers.

Jasmine: Shouldn't you just be glad that you're alive.

Vincent: Whatever.

Saki begins to cough hazily

Alexander: Saki, are you alright?

Saki begins to fade away

Everyone is shocked

Saki (Hollow): Guess it's time for me to go.

Jasmine: What? But you said that you revived everyone who was part of the Circus back to life, right? So why are you…?

Nero: Saki's not part of the Circus. Remember he left.

Alexander: What, but you…

Saki (Hollow): Sorry, I knew I couldn't make up for some of the mistakes I made… but I at least wanted to…

Alexander: Shut up.

Saki (Hollow): Huh?

Alexander: You've always done enough. Don't talk bad about yourself. At least try to talk smart for once.

Saki (Hollow): What are you talking about? I'm…

Alexander: You still don't understand. We are grateful for everything you've done. In fact, out of all of us here, you're the only one who still remained to be him to the end. Unlike me, I've lost myself through this entire mess. But you still kept that promise you made to yourself. You swore that you will help those you care about rest in peace. And that's what you've done.

Saki (Hollow): Brother… Thanks. Thank you everyone. Thanks to all of you, I've enjoyed my second chance in life. I have no regrets to leave behind, expect that I wanted to stay with you all until the end. If this entire day was my life, then I lived a good one.

Mai: Saki… rest in peace. You've deserved it.

Ichigo: I hope to see you again, when you reach the Soul Society.

Saki (Hollow): Yeah, looking forward to it.

Everybody notices the sun rising

Saki walks slowly towards it

Saki stops and looks at the sun

Saki vanishes within the light of the rising sun

A few days later

Ichigo wakes up in the Infirmary

Ichigo: Huh? Why am I…?

Mashiro: Ah, Ichigo, you're awake.

Ichigo: Mashiro, why was I asleep?

Mashiro: You fell out after Saki disappeared. You probably wasted all lot of energy during the fight.

Ichigo: Yeah…

Ichigo remembers the battle

Ichigo: So where's everybody at?

Mashiro: There waiting for you. Come.

Scene changes to the outside field of Fuka Academy

Ichigo, Fuki, and Mashiro arrive at a picnic where everybody is at

Orihime: Ichigo!

Ichigo: Hey, guys. What going on?

Chad: We're having a party to celebrate our victory.

Natsuki: While you were sleeping, we had enough time to invite everyone.

Yamamoto: Yes. We are glad to come.

Ichigo notices all the Shinigami Captains and Lieutenants, as well as all the other HiMEs

Ichigo smiles at the sight

Mai puts a drink at Ichigo's ear and surprises him

Mai: Morning, sleepy head.

Ichigo: Man, that's cold!

Mai slightly laughs and hands Ichigo the drink

Ichigo smirks and accepts it

Everyone cheers in excitement and begins the celebration

Scene changes to the train station

Alexander looks at Fuka Academy from a distance

Jasmine: Alexander! Hurry up! The train is about to leave!

Alexander: Coming!

Alexander broads the trains with the others

Helena: So where are we going?

Nero: Yeah, you not actually good with directions.

Alexander: I don't know. We are the "Circus" after all. We'll go whatever the train takes us.

The train begins to move

Saki: (I don't know what lies beyond for me now. I don't know what it's like to part with the ones you love. But, I do know whatever I go… it'll be a place where I can finally rest. Who knows… maybe I'll end up in a new world I never noticed.)

The End


	51. Chapter 51

A New World I Never Noticed: Soul Ch.1

Two years has passed since the Creas appeared. Things have been well for the HiMEs since then and life has moved forward. For the Shinigami however, it was the start of a new beginning for Ichigo and his friends. They have not forgotten the events that have occurred nor have they forgotten about Saki. It's been two long years… but now peace must once again be disrupted.

Unknown Location

Unknown: Life… destroy… return to me… my love… they shall pay for taking you away from me!

Unknown: Mistress… we're almost ready to begin.

Unknown: Good. Now, it is time for the resurrection process. Behold my servants! The resurrection of Pandora shall commence soon!

Kurakura Town (Ichigo's Room)

Isshin: Good Night, Ichigo!

Ichigo evades a kick from his father

Isshin crashes to wall behind him

Ichigo: Hello, old man… energetic as ever.

Isshin: Well done, son… you have surpassed your father. I have nothing else to teach you.

Ichigo: Whatever. I'm going out for a while, I'll back soon.

Isshin: Huh? Where are you going at this hour?

Ichigo: I have a Shinigami mission to do.

Isshin: Oh, I see. Good luck, then!

Isshin cheerfully leaves the room

Ichigo: (Can't believe he's so carefree about all of this. Doesn't matter, I better hurry.)

Outskirts of Kurakura Town

Ichigo looks around

Ichigo: (That's weird. I could've sworn I sense a Hollow a minute ago. Must have been my imagination or someone already took care of it. Hate having to go out so late at night just for some false…)

Ichigo evades a gunshot from behind

Ichigo: All right, who's there!

Unknown: I'm surprised you evaded that so well, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've improved since the last time we've met.

Ichigo: Wait… that voice… you can't be…

Natsuki removes her helmet

Natsuki: It's good to see you again, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Natsuki! What are you doing here? And why the hell did you shoot at me?

Natsuki: I don't think that matters now. The only thing you need to know is that I'm here to kill you!

Ichigo: What? Wait a…

Natsuki summons Duran

Natsuki: Enough talk! Now die!

Duran fires an ice cartridge at Ichigo

Ichigo jumps out the way and looks down at Natsuki

Ichigo: (What the hell is going on? Why is Natsuki fighting me? And more importantly, why is she trying to kill me?)

Unknown: You should pay attention to your surroundings.

Ichigo looks behind and notices a large, muscular man preparing to attack with his giant hammer

Unknown: Too late!

Ichigo: Who the…

Ichigo is knocked down to the ground with great force

Ichigo attempts to stand, but fails

Natsuki points her gun at Ichigo's head

Natsuki: It's over, Ichigo. After this, I'll regret meeting us.

Ichigo: (My body… I can't move…) At least… tell me why you're doing this.

Natsuki: Why? It's because you'll get in our way if we let you live. Now, say your prayers before…

Natsuki evades a gunshot

Natsuki: Damn… looks like we spent too much time playing with him.

Unknown: Sorry, I'm late, Ichigo.

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: What the hell? Natsuki!

Natsuki: Hey. Sorry we had to meet again like this.

Ichigo: But… wait… there are two of you!

Natsuki: Don't be ridiculous. That woman over there is obviously a shape-shifter.

Fake Natsuki: Oh, I'm surprised you found us so quickly.

Natsuki: Of course I did. I can tell trouble before it happens. Now, tell us who you really are.

The shape-shifter disbands her disguise revealing her true body

Shape-shifter: I am Violet, pleasure to meet you.

Man: Miss Violet, why are you telling them our names?

Violet: Oh, be quiet Rust. It's not like they're going to tell anyone else about it… because they're both going to die tonight.

Ichigo: Like hell I'm going to let that happen.

Ichigo once again fails to stand

Ichigo: Damn it! Why can't I move?

Rust: My hammer paralyzes your nerves when it made contact with you. Sorry, boy. But, you're a sitting duck.

Ichigo begins to charge energy

Rust: What are you doing? I told you can't move! No one can get out of…

Ichigo slowly begins to stand

Rust is deeply shocked

Rust: The hell… no one… no one ever…

Violet: It seems we underestimated him. He's a lot stronger than what we were told. It's best to pull back, Rust.

Rust: Alright, damn.

Ichigo: Hold it, I'm…

Natsuki: Ichigo let them go.

Ichigo: What?

Natsuki: If we fought them now, there's a chance we may lose. It's best to fall back now for another time and learn about the enemy so another incident won't happen.

Ichigo: Fine, I get it.

Violet opens a void and enters it with Rust

The void closes

Ichigo: Who were they?

Natsuki: I don't know. I've only just discovered them myself. Anyway, what about you? Are you alright?

Ichigo: I'm fine. I'm just surprised how easily they jumped me.

Natsuki: No, duh. You were always dense.

Ichigo: What was that?

Natsuki: Moving on, we should return to your place to talk.

Ichigo: So you're just going to ignore my question?

A few minutes later

Ichigo's Room

Ichigo: Okay, mind telling me what brings you to Kurakura?

Natsuki: I was on a job just a few minutes ago until I saw that shape-shifter. I decided to follow her and saved you.

Ichigo: What was this job about?

Natsuki: It's none of your business so don't worry about it.

Ichigo: (Guess I can rule that out.) By the way, how are Mai and the others doing?

Natsuki: They're doing fine and still in school like you, but luckily I was able to graduate early and now I'm working.

Ichigo: That's good. Times are tough.

Natsuki: What are you talking about?

Ichigo: It's nothing.

Yuzu and Isshin listen from outside

Karin: Are you two spying on Ichigo again?

Yuzu: Ichigo brought a girl home again. This time she's really beautiful.

Karin: Well, he is at that age.

Yuzu: Ichigo's not like that! He would never…

Ichigo opens the door

Ichigo: Will you guys cut it out? I'm trying to have a conversation here! *angrily closes the door*

Yuzu: Ichigo!

Isshin: Son!

Ichigo: How embarrassing… anyway…

Natsuki: What are you planning to do to me, big boy?

Ichigo: That's not funny! Not even remotely funny! *blushes*

Natsuki: Do you think they were Creas?

Ichigo: Huh? Oh, right… maybe so. They're spiritual pressures weren't normal.

Natsuki: I see. Alright, I'll be taking my leave now. I'll tell Midori what we discussed.

Natsuki opens the window and prepares to jump out

Ichigo: Right, I should tell Urahara as well.

Natsuki: By the way, you should come back to Fuka Academy. I'm sure Mai and the others would be glad to see you.

Ichigo: Alright.

Silence

Ichigo: What is it?

Natsuki: I just thought you were going to say something.

Ichigo: Like what?

Natsuki: Never mind.

Natsuki jumps out of the window and rides away on her motorcycle

Ichigo: (Man, what a weird night. I never thought I would see them again, but I guess it involves them too. I would hate to drag them into it.)

A hole opens up on Ichigo's ceiling

Ichigo is shocked

Ichigo: What the…

A being falls out of the hole as it closes

Unknown: Ow… my head…

Ichigo: Hey, who are you? Are you a Crea?

Unknown: Huh? Where am I? Who are you?

Allen Walker and Ichigo stare at each other

End of chapter


	52. Chapter 52

A New World I Never Noticed: Soul Ch.2

Allen: Excuse me.

Ichigo: Yes?

Allen: Why did you tie me up to this chair?

Ichigo: Isn't it obvious? I don't know who you are or want you want. I can't have you running around here.

Allen: I see. I don't know what really happened either, but I guess it makes sense when you think about.

Ichigo: Alright, mind telling me exactly who are you?

Allen: My name is Allen Walker. I'm an Exorcist with the Black Order.

Ichigo: A… exorcist…?

Allen: That's right.

Ichigo: You're not here to kill me, are you?

Allen: Um… why would do that?

Ichigo: (I see. He doesn't know that I'm a Shinigami.) So, how do you get here?

Allen: I… don't know. I just ended up here.

Ichigo: Really? Is that it?

Allen: I'm telling you the truth! I was just sleeping and then all the sudden I ended up here!

Ichigo: (So this guy is an exorcist and he doesn't know how he got here? That gets me nowhere!)

Allen: Can I ask you a favor?

Ichigo: Yes?

Allen: Do you mind untying me? As you can see I am of no threat to you, plus I don't know where I am so I feel a bit uncomfortable being in such a predicament.

Ichigo: I'm not so sure about that. You could be lying to me…

Timcanpy appeared from Allen's coat pocket

Ichigo: What the hell is that thing?

Allen: Oh, Timcanpy! You followed me here!

Ichigo: You know what that is? You just raised your suspicion level!

Allen: Wait a second! This is my friend, Timcanpy! He's no danger at all!

Ichigo stared at Timcanpy

Ichigo: This is got to be the weirdest day of my life.

Allen: Are you alright?

Natsuki entered in from Ichigo's window

Natsuki: Hey, Ichigo. I forget…

Silence

Natsuki: I'm sorry for interrupting.

Ichigo: What do you want, Natsuki?

A few minutes later

Natsuki: I see, so you don't know who he is or how he got here?

Ichigo: Yeah, it's all been a big mystery ever since.

Allen: I'm sorry I can't tell you anything important.

Natsuki: Okay, this is another thing I have to tell Mashiro. But, what do you plan on doing with him?

Ichigo: I don't know. Why don't you take him with you?

Natsuki: Why would I do that? He's not my problem.

Allen: I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you exactly?

Ichigo: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, high school student.

Natsuki: Natsuki Kuga.

Allen: Why do I feel like you're leaving a lot out?

Ichigo: Do you think he knows about Hollows? *whispers*

Natsuki: He's says he's some kind of exorcist, so must know something. I don't think he's normal. *whispers*

Ichigo: Hey, Allen. You say that you're an exorcist right? Do you have any proof?

Allen: Sure thing.

Allen pulls his left arm from the ropes and takes off his glove

Ichigo and Natsuki are shocked

Allen: This is an Anti-Akuma weapon, also called Innocence. An Akuma is a weapon created by the Millennium Earl, a demon who is bent on destroying this world. My job is to destroy Akuma and the Millennium Earl.

Ichigo: Akuma? I have no idea what you're talking about.

Allen: An Akuma are creatures comprised of two or more human souls, metal skeletons and Dark Matter, the latter two supplied by the Millennium Earl. The Earl tricks people in grief of a lost one and makes into an Akuma by bringing the departed soul into the skeleton. The skeleton then kills the one who calls it back from the dead and takes the body.

Ichigo: That sounds horrible. These things are much different from Hollows.

Natsuki: I never heard of them before. Where are they?

Allen: Oh, they're everywhere. They can act as normal people.

Ichigo: The hell? How do you find out who's an Akuma?

Allen: My left eye was cursed… with it I can identify an Akuma and I can see the departed souls of the ones are being controlled.

Natsuki: This is interesting. I didn't think Hollows existed, but after I meet you they showed up. So these Akuma things might be real.

Ichigo: It's terrifying that there are other types of lingering souls in this world. Who would have thought…?

Allen: Other types? What are you talking about?

Ichigo: Have you ever heard of Hollows?

Allen: I don't believe so.

Ichigo: They're human souls as well who have died. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not just a high school student. I'm also a Shinigami. My job is similar to yours, I kill Hollows to rest they're souls.

Allen: I see, so we're not so different after all.

Ichigo: You believe what I said?

Allen: Sure, why not. It may sound unbelievable, but I have seen weirder things. So I assume you're a Shinigami too, miss?

Natsuki: Well… I wouldn't call myself miss…

Ichigo: No, she's a HiME. Her intentions are totally different.

Natsuki: Hey, I heard that.

Timcanpy lands on Allen's head

Ichigo: So, what is that thing again?

Allen: He's a golem and my partner. He helps me out plenty of times. *pets Timcanpy* By the way, what is this place called?

Ichigo: This is Kurakura Town.

Allen: Kurakura? I never heard of it before… what country is this?

Ichigo: Japan.

Allen: So, I'm near the Asian branch? Guess I'll go check it out later. Ichigo, I hope you don't mind if I use your phone.

Ichigo: Sure thing. *hands over cell phone*

Silence

Ichigo: What is it?

Allen: What is this?

Ichigo: My cell phone.

Allen: What's a cell phone?

Natsuki: You don't know what a cell phone is? It's a portable phone.

Allen: Odd, it's not like the ones the Finders have. But, I guess it'll work somehow.

Allen hooks Timcanpy up to Ichigo's phone

Ichigo: What the hell? This kid is getting weirder and weirder.

Natsuki: The same could be said about you.

Allen: Odd, I can't seem to contact them. Oh well, I'll just use a telephone. Do you mind?

Ichigo: I guess I could let you, as long as you don't do anything.

Allen: Don't worry, I promise.

Natsuki: (He was able to get his arm out the ropes. I'm pretty sure he could've gotten out by himself.)

Living Room

Yuzu stares at Allen as he uses the telephone

Yuzu: Ichigo… who is that?

Ichigo: He's a friend of mine. (And why are you staring at him like that?)

Allen hangs up and sighs

Ichigo: Any luck?

Allen: Nope. I tried calling all the branches, but no one is picking up. This is really strange.

Ichigo: Well, I guess…

Allen: I'm sorry for constantly asking for favors, but can I say here for tonight?

Ichigo: Huh?

Allen: Please! I promise to pay you for all of your services! I'll even do housework, I swear! *bows along with Timcanpy*

Ichigo: Alright, alright! I'll see what I can do!

Allen: Thank you, Ichigo! Thank you very much!

Ichigo: Okay! Just quit thanking me!

Later on at night

Dining Room

Allen and Timcanpy eat large amounts of food

Ichigo, Natsuki, Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin stare at them as they eat

Isshin: Well… there goes the entire fridge…

Karin: Amazing how he can eat all of that…

Yuzu: What are we going to do about dinner?

Natsuki: Well, Ichigo… seems like this is going swimmingly.

Ichigo: Shut… up…

Allen: Thank you for the meal!

End of chapter


	53. Chapter 53

A New World I Never Noticed: Soul Ch.3

The next day at Fuka Academy, a looming shadow slowly sneeked behind a corner. It peek its eyes out to look upon its prey, the prey being Mai Tokiha. As it continued to spy, a woman's voice spoke from a small communication device in his left ear.

Transmitter: What is the current analysis on the target?

Unknown: Stable and currently entering the academy as we speak.

Transmitter: Good. Continue to spy as planned. It's almost time.

Unknown: Got it. *shuts off transmitter* (Mai Tokiha... the first to die.) *smirks*

About an hour later...

Allen: Wow, so this what this world looks like? Amazing! *stares at Fuka Academy*

Ichigo: Hey! Don't just run off without us, kid!

Allen: I'm not a kid! I'm just barely a few years than you!

Natsuki: Will you both be quiet? We not supposed to be here.

Timcanpy flew out of Allen's cloak and looked around.

Allen: Ah, Timcanpy. Don't fly too far away from me. You might get eaten by a cat again...

Almost like a prediction, a fat tom cat leaped out of nowhere and ate him. The three could only stare in shock as the tom cat ran away.

Allen: Timcanpy! *runs after cat*

Ichigo: Allen, wait! Dammit, come on, Natsuki! *runs after Allen*

Natsuki: *sighs* Things just keep getting better, don't they? *reluctantly follows*

Elsewhere, Mikoto Minagi gave a piece of tuna to a stripped alleyway cat. She was feeding her cat friends like always.

Mikoto: And here you go, Simon!

Mai: Mikoto! *notices her* Ah, there you are!

Mikoto: Mai! *glomps her and buries face into her chest*

Mai: M... Mikoto! Really, you need to stop doing this, especially in public locations!

Mikoto: That's mean, Mai! How else is our running gag supposed?

Mai: (Why are you breaking the fourth wall?) Anyway, we need to hurry back to class. Lunch is almost over with.

Mikoto: But, I'm still hungry...

Mai: Of course you are...

Arriving from the bushes, the tom cat from earlier joined his fellow felines.

Mikoto: Hey, Lucas! Where did you run off to? *notices Timcanpy's wing sticking out of his mouth* Did you catch a bird?

Mai: A golden wing? What kind of bird...

Allen: Timcanpy! *leaps out of bushes*

Allen's surprise appearance shocked the girls and caused the cats flee. He quickly gave chase after Lucas.

Allen: Get back here, you overgrown feline!

Mai: W... Who the hell was that?!

Mikoto: It doesn't matter! He's going to hurt Lucas! *runs after him, with her sword nonetheless*

Mai: Mikoto, wait! You can't use your sword on him! *follows suit*

Almost like a Tom and Jerry cartoon, the massive chase scene began. Lucas the cat ran, Allen chased, Mai and Mikoto followed him, and Ichigo and Natsuki were only a few feet though only were able to see Allen chasing Lucas.

About a minute later, Lucas stopped to rest. Unfortunately for him, Allen took this chance to nab him off the ground.

Allen: Got you, you little troublemaker!

Unfortunately for him, Mikoto took this chance to tackle him. Lucas tried to get away, but Allen hanged on while trying to get out of his attacker's grasp.

Allen: Let go!

Mikoto: No! Leave my friend alone!

Allen: Tell your friend to let go of my friend first!

Mikoto: Lier!

Mai: Mikoto, let him go!

Ichigo: Dammit, Allen! Can't you stay still for one second...

At that moment, all five (or six if you included the cat) stopped and looked at each other.

Mai: I... Ichigo?! Natsuki?!

Ichigo: Mai... Mikoto!

While everybody was distracted, Allen prayed open the cat's mouth, allowing Timcanpy to escape.

Allen: Timcanpy! *hugs his slobbered friend* I almost lost you again! Don't go off wandering around, okay?!

Mai: Um... who is he?

Ichigo: Um, well, I can explain.

Suddenly, Allen's left eye turned into Akuma mode. He instantly stood up and looked around.

Ichigo: Allen? What's wrong?

Allen: No way... Akuma!

End of chapter


End file.
